Biohazard : Code Nivans II
by Sojiku
Summary: Alors que Piers pensait sa vie finie, elle ne faisait que commencer. Il fut sauvé, et accueilli en héros. Mais quand on pensait que tout était fini, le passé oublié de Piers refait surface, accompagné d'un nouveau danger. Comment notre héros va-t-il s'en sortir, sortant à peine d'une expérience si éprouvante ? /!\ Léger amour entre hommes dans cette fic /!\ (Post RE6, Spoilers)
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Phoenix, 1****ère**** partie (septembre 2013)**

Mon crâne me fait mal. J'ai beau supplier que ça s'arrête, rien n'exauce mes prières. J'étais comme piégé dans un enfer vicieux de souffrances et de douleur. Les dernières images conscientes de ma vie repassaient en boucle : le poulpe, Chris, le virus-C dans mon bras, des éclairs, ma volonté qui s'effritait petit à petit, Chris, la capsule de sauvetage, Chris qui hurle mon nom en s'en sortant en vie, encore le poulpe, encore Chris, puis plus rien. Puis ça recommençait. Encore et encore. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait, quelque chose d'important, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Impossible de réfléchir tranquillement, avec tout ce merdier dans ma tête, de toutes façons.

J'ai lu quelque part que, lorsque nous sommes au bord de la mort, les visages de ceux qu'on aime envahissent notre esprit. Le fait que je pense à Chris et Sherry ne m'étonna guère. Je trouvai même une place pour Helena et pour Ada, elles m'avaient bien aidé à leur manière. Mais pourquoi Jake était-il dans ma tête ? Peut-être une association par rapport à Sherry ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ça paraissait tellement surréaliste, mais je décidais de ne pas plus m'en inquiéter que ça.

J'ouvris les yeux, après ce qui me semblait une éternité. Le plafond monochrome me faisait penser que j'étais dans un hôpital. Je tournai la tête, et étouffai un hurlement lorsque mon cou craqua bruyamment. J'avais un torticolis affreux, je me demandais combien de temps j'étais resté dans le coma. J'avais mal au crâne, en prime. Même le fait de remettre ma tête en place me faisait agoniser. Mais je me modérais, pour ne pas alarmer les infirmières présumées plus que nécessaire. Néanmoins, je devais avoir crié plus qu'une fois, car une jeune femme en blouse blanchâtre arriva pour me planter une aiguille dans le bras. Un calmant sans doute, et un puissant, car je m'endormis comme une sacoche un quart de seconde plus tard.

Après m'être de nouveau réveillé, je restai un bon moment sans bouger, fixant le plafond. Le moindre mouvement de ma nuque me provoquait une douleur lancinante, et je n'étais pas du genre masochiste, alors je me modérais. Je réussis néanmoins à regarder mon bras droit : il était dans un état pitoyable, mais il était encore là, au moins. Et pas tellement zombifié, seulement mutilé, tailladé comme pas possible. Même sous les bandages, je voyais qu'il n'avait pas la même couleur que l'autre, mais il paraissait humain. Ça me gênait de ne pas me souvenir comment j'était redevenu à peu près humain, alors que je m'étais resigné en me transformer en super J'avo, mais en fait, je jugeai que ce n'était pas si important.

Finalement, mon torticolis est passé. Je pus donc regarder par la fenêtre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir la lumière du jour. Alors que je voyai passer des enfants dans la cour, sans vraiment y faire attention, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je tournai ma tête vers le bruit, et, avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit. Mon premier visiteur était celui que j'attendais le plus, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Chris fondit sur moi, et me serra contre lui à m'en rompre les os. Je suffoquai, mais je n'osai rien dire. En fait, je ne pouvais rien dire.

-Piers, pleura Chris. Si vous saviez comme je suis content de vous revoir.

Je voulais lui répondre que j'étais aussi content de le revoir, mais mes mots s'étouffèrent dans ma bouche. Je me contentai de le serrer aussi, comme j'en rêvais depuis si longtemps. Avant, j'hésitai, parce que je n'étais pas sûr de ce que Chris ressentait pour moi. Mais là, vu les éclats qu'il se permet, je me dis juste qu'il m'aimait beaucoup, peut-être pas dans le même sens que moi, mais ça me suffisait. Il me garda contre lui pendant de longues minutes, comme s'il essayait de rattraper le temps perdu, et il finit par me lâcher, prenant mes épaules dans ses mains. Il fit bien attention à mon épaule droite quand même, et me fit un sourire franc, ses yeux encore mouillés.

-Comment allez-vous, mon vieux ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton plus amical que jamais

-Etrangement bien, dis-je dans un souffle. Je ne me… souviens pas de tout.

-Il semblerait que quelqu'un vous ai injecté un antidote avant de vous jeter dans une capsule de sauvetage, dit Chris en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en s'essuyant les yeux. Vous avez rechuté quand on vous a retrouvé, mais une deuxième dose d'antidote était avec vous. Les analyses sont en cours.

-Bizarre.

-Le plus important, c'est que vous alliez bien, dit Chris d'un ton décidé. Je m'en fous de comment ça s'est passé, même si j'aimerais remercier la ou les personnes qui vous ont rendu à moi.

Je le regardai fixement, et, de loin et de profil, j'aurais juré qu'il était en train de rougir. Ça ne va pas mieux, moi…

-Enfin bref, je vais y aller, moi, dit-il d'un ton rapide en se relevant. Je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez, je vais revenir vous voir demain. Reposez-vous bien.

-Bien sûr cap…

Chris m'interrompit avec un geste, qui semblait presque désespéré. Il s'approcha, se pencha au-dessus de moi et écarta mes mèches rebelles pour m'embrasser sur le front. Si un électro-cardiogramme était branché sur moi, je pense qu'il aurait explosé, et que je serais entré dans le livre des records la semaine suivante.

-Ne me refaites jamais une peur pareille, murmura Chris

Et il sortit de la pièce avant que je ne bronche. En fin de compte, je ne serai pas dans le livre des records seulement pour le pouls, mais aussi pour la ventilation. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, alors je dus me calmer aussi vite que possible. Ça ne marcha pas terrible, mais, heureusement, ce fut Sherry qui entra. Je me calmai tout de suite, alors qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras à son tour. Rien à voir avec l'étreinte virile de Chris, c'était juste Sherry. Cependant, j'éprouvais quasiment autant de plaisir à la voir. Je vis Jake dans le cadre de la porte, appuyé sur celle-ci les bras croisés, et il me salua de la tête. Je lui rendis un regard approbateur, et mon attention fut attirée par Sherry, qui venait de me relâcher.

-Je suis hyper contente de te revoir ! commença-t-elle. Quand Chris nous a dit que tu étais porté disparu, j'étais vraiment triste. Mais il nous a appelé il y a deux heures pour nous dire que tu étais en vie ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de ma vie ! ajouta-t-elle en me refaisant un câlin

Voilà. C'était juste Sherry.

-Je suis content aussi, Sherry, dis-je d'un ton que j'entendais moi-même comme souriant

-Dès que tu sortiras, on fera une méga teuf ! s'agita-t-elle. Avec des ballons, et des gâteaux à n'en plus finir ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié que tu aimais les éclairs au café, alors je t'en acheterai tellement que tu deviendras plus gros qu'un Whopper ! dit-elle avec un rire gras

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi, et je vis Jake faire de même. Cette manie qu'avait Sherry de me faire sourire n'avait pas disparu après tout ce temps, et j'en était plus que content.

-Et toi tu n'as rien à dire ? fit-elle au touriste près de la porte

-Si. Je suis _trop_ content de te revoir, Nivans, ricana Jake en me regardant

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Jake, dis-je sur le même ton que lui

Jake fit une expression surprise, et je compris pourquoi en analysant ma phrase. Depuis notre permière rencontre, un puissant courant électrique circulait entre nous, faisant que j'éprouvais pour lui une certaine antipathie, et inversement. Mais là, l'anthipathie avait disparu de mon côté, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, et je l'avais appelé par son prénom, pas par son nom de famille comme je le faisais avant. Il fronça les sourcils, et Sherry nous regarda tour à tour, un air curieux sur le visage.

-Vous avez fait la paix, finalement ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent

-Je suis irrésistible, dit Jake d'un ton plus naturel que nécessaire

-Je plaide coupable, dis-je d'un ton ironique

Je suppose que, quelque part, j'avais envie de faire la paix avec Jake. Pour Sherry, surtout. Une partie de moi était un peu jalouse, bien sûr, mais mes sentiments pour Chris m'ont fait voir Sherry plus comme une grande sœur, bien qu'elle paraisse plus jeune que moi, alors je voulais son bien avant tout. Jake reprit son air sérieux, et regarda Sherry.

-Supergirl ? Tu peux me laisser avec le lieutenantNivans, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr. A plus tard Piers, dit Sherry en m'embrassant sur la joue

-A plus, marmonnai-je, avec un petit sourire

Sherry passa ensuite à côté de Jake, et l'embrassa aussi, mais sur la bouche. Je ne sus pas vraiment ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, c'était moitié-moité. Une qui voulait sauter dans les bras de Sherry pour la féliciter, et l'autre qui voulait torturer Jake de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit.

-Sois sage hein ? dit Sherry d'un ton doux

-Ouais, ne t'en fais pas.

Sherry sortit de la pièce, et Jake vint s'asseoir en face de moi, sur la chaise sur laquelle Chris était assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Je fronçai les sourcils, il était encore étonnamment sérieux.

-Donc ? lançai-je, en voyant qu'il ne disait rien

-Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je me demande ce que tu ressens pour Sherry, lâcha-t-il

-Je l'aime beaucoup. Enormément, même. C'est ma première et ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? reprit-il après une courte pause

-Je te demande pardon ? dis-je d'un ton incrédule, en levant un sourcil

-Tu as bien entendu.

Je méditai cette demande, avec toute la concentration qui me restait. Le yeux bleus de Jake étaient plantés dans les miens, comme s'il cherchait des réponses que je ne lui donnerais pas. Je ne saisis pas du tout où il voulait en venir, mais j'avais décidé de faire des efforts avec lui. Je fis donc taire ma paranoïa naturelle pour lui répondre.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, admis-je. Au début, je te trouvais tout bonnement insupportable, mais avec le recul, je sais que c'est juste ton vécu qui te fait réagir comme ça. Sherry m'a fait comprendre que tu avais un bon fond, et je veux y croire. Donc j'aimerais qu'on soie amis, Jake, surtout pour elle.

-Amis hien ? marmonna-t-il, comme pour lui-même

-Ouais. Amis.

-Et si moi je n'en ai pas envie ? dit-il d'un ton encore plus sérieux

-Arrête avec tes phrases cryptées, deux secondes, déclarai-je. Je ne te suis pas du tout.

Jake poussa un soupir, et je fis de même. Le temps que je cligne des yeux pour le faire, son visage était apparu au-dessus du mien. Au début, je n'étais pas sûr de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Peut-être qu'il m'embrasserait sur le front, comme Chris l'a fait un peu plus tôt - d'ailleurs, cette pensée m'arracha un nouveau rougissement - mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Des centaines de questions résonnèrent dans mon esprit à ce moment précis. Mais trois d'entre elles résonnaient plus fort : "qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ?", "qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Sherry ?", et surtout "pourquoi ça me plaît autant ?".

Le baiser s'éternisa, et je me surpris même à lui rendre sans aucune retenue. Comme si, au fond de moi, je savais que le courant électrique qui circulait entre nous n'était pas de l'antagonisme, mais tout le contraire. J'ai juste mis plus de temps que Jake à le comprendre.

D'un autre côté, je me sentais extrêmement mal. Mal pour Sherry, parce qu'elle était amoureuse de ce type, pour qui je semblais avoir craqué malgré moi. Je me sentais divisé entre mon obsession pour Chris et mon espèce d'amour naissant pour Jake. D'ailleurs, je me demandais ce que ressentait Jake, qui était aussi avec Sherry.

Finalement, il se redressa, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il m'offrit un regard intrigué.

-Quoi ? lançai-je

-Je suis assez étonné que tu le prennes aussi bien, dit Jake avec un sourire dans la voix

-Moi aussi, à vrai dire. Mais je me demande quelque chose.

-Sherry est au courant, dit-il avant même que je ne pose ma question. Elle dit que c'est bon, c'est même elle qui m'a encouragé à te dire ce que je ressentais. Mais je sais que ça lui fait de la peine, au fond. En plus, tu aimes Redfield, toi, non ?

-Comment tu…

Mon visage dut prendre un rouge grand cru, car Jake se marra bien comme il faut. Mais il redevint sérieux peu après. Décidément, ses changements d'attitude étaient troublants. Il pouvait passer du très mature au très puéril, et inversement, en à peine quelques secondes.

-Je sais que nous n'avons aucun avenir, tous les deux, dit-il. Mais je tenais quand même que tu saches que je ne te déteste pas. Au contraire.

Je relevai qu'il n'avait pas dit clairement qu'il m'aimait. Bon, moi non plus, mais c'était parce que je n'en étais pas sûr. Je savais que je ne lui étais pas indifférent, mais mes sentiments pour Chris réduisaient considérablement tous mes autres sentiments.

-Je vois, dis-je d'un ton sceptique

-Mais tout à fait entre nous, tu aimes vraiment plus Redfield que moi ? ricana-t-il

-Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, bégayai-je

-Et toi ? Tu comptes lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

-Oui, dis-je d'un ton étonnamment assuré. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je le ferai. Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé tes conseils, ajoutai-je d'un ton presque amusé

-Tu ne l'as pas fait. Mais je te les donne quand même, parce que je suis un mec sympa.

-Ben voyons, grimaçai-je

Jake me prit de nouveau de court en prenant ma main, la gauche, celle qui pendait dans le vide et qui n'étais pas blessée. Mais ce fut la tendresse de ce geste qui me désarçonna. C'était bien la première fois - la deuxième, en fait - que Jake était aussi doux avec moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, et il sembla satsifait. Je le regardai d'un air intrigué, et il toussota. Des petites rougeurs avaient envahi son visage, si froid habituellement. Cela le rendait encore plus craquant, en fait.

-Je suppose que je devrais le dire, marmonna-t-il

-Crache le morceau, Jake, dis-je en sourcillant

-Je t'aime Piers. Ne l'oublie pas.

Là, mon cerveau se mit en veille instatanément. Avant de redémarrer brutalement.

Mon esprit espérait sincèrement que la seule déclaration d'amour, ou du moins la première, viendrait de Chris. Tout en étant persuadé du contraire - j'ai toujours été réaliste.

Puis, j'analysai la phrase en elle-même. Quelque part, j'étais quasiment aussi choqué d'entendre Jake m'appeler par mon prénom que par le fait qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Cela me conforta dans l'idée qu'une partie de moi le savait. Et que ça lui plasait assez.

J'avais lu pas mal de romans d'amour, avant d'avoir mon coup de foudre pour Chris. Après le dit coup de foudre, je ne comprenais décemment pas les grognasses qui étaient tiraillées entre deux mecs, et maintenant, comble de l'ironie, j'étais dans la même situation. J'étais désomais une groupie, tiraillée entre mon amour de toujours et mon crush de collégienne. Si le choix paraissait évident au premier abord, il le paraissait moins maintenant, avec ma main dans celle de Jake, et la certitude plus ou moins fracassante que je l'aimais.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas, dis-je en serrant sa main. Et je t'aime aussi, Jake.

Le sourire qui fendit son visage au moment de ma réponse était plus qu'éloquent.

-Cool. Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire, dit Jake en se levant. A demain sans doute, super-lieutenant-suicidaire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé

-Ouais. A demain.

Jake me fit un signe de la main, en se dirigeant vers la porte, et sortit de la pièce. Je ne reçus aucune autre visite ce jour là, ce qui me permit de méditer sur différents sujets. Comme l'identité de la mystérieuse personne qui m'avait sauvé, alors que j'avais déjà renoncé à ma vie pour sauver Chris. Enfin, j'étais malgré tout assez positif pour me dire que toute cette histoire s'éclaircira un jour.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Phoenix, 2****ème**** partie (septembre 2013)**

La nuit suivante a été calme, étrangement. Peut-être était-ce à cause des évènements de la veille, qui avaient pris une tournure inattendue mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens. Le bilan, c'était que j'étais vivant, que Chris tenait énormément à moi alors que je l'aimais plus que jamais, que j'étais toujours aussi content de voir Sherry après tout ce tmpes, et que cette rivalité que je pensais avoir avec Jake était en fait une sorte d'attraction inexpliquée. Enfin, si l'amour était explicable, ça se saurait.

Le jour suivant, Chris est revenu, comme il l'avait promis, et nous avons passé une bonne partie de la matinée ensemble. Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé depuis ma disparition, et après qu'il m'ait retrouvé. En fait, j'avais été dans le coma pendant deux mois - j'avais pensé lui demander combien de temps j'avais dormi, le jour précédent, mais son soudain élan de tendresse m'avait fait perdre le fil. D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'acte de tendresse, il n'en reparla pas. Ce qui ne m'étonna pas, outre mesure, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il refasse de même ce jour-là. Il m'a repris dans ses bras et m'a embrassé sur le front. Je réussis à modérer mon rythme cardiaque, et il me salua, son sourire toujours si séduisant sur le visage.

L'ordre du jour précédent se rétablit. Après la visite de Chris, je reçus celle de Jake et Sherry, qui était toujours aussi enthousiasite que d'habitude. Elle me parla en détail de tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Jake, et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. J'entendais à sa façon de parler, et je voyais à sa façon de le regarder, à quel point elle était attachée à lui, et ça me faisait plaisir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Jake, aussi, qui me faisait un clin d'œil de temps en temps. Finalement, ils sont partis à la fin de l'après-midi.

La nuit tomba lentement, et, la lumière étant allumée dans la chambre, je pensais, pour la première fois, à me regarder dans la vitre. Je plissai les yeux, pour mieux voir, prenant même le risque de me rapprocher de la fenêtre. Etonnamment, je ne fus pas tellement surpris. Une bonne partie du côté droit de mon visage était aussi verdâtre que mon bras droit, et mon œil droit était blanc, avec des veines dégueulasses qui l'entouraient. Je compris donc pourquoi Chris m'avait embrassé sur le côté gauche de mon front. Le mutant n'était sans doute pas son truc, en fin de compte…

Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre, pour voir de nouveau le temps passer relativement lentement, et je remerciai une nouvelle fois la plaque de métal qui m'avait quasiment tranché le bras d'avoir visé le bras droit. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis gaucher. Et, peu après mon repas du soir, pendant ma troisième heure de visite, je reçus un invité auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

-Bonsoir Piers.

-Helena ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demandai-je d'un ton étonné

-Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas te voir ? dit-elle d'un ton amusé

-Je ne savais pas qu'on était si proches, admis-je

-Nous ne le sommes pas, dit-elle d'un ton souriant. J'étais très contente d'apprendre que tu étais en vie, mais ce n'est pas que pour tes beaux yeux que je suis là.

-Je m'en serais douté, oui. Je t'écoute.

Helena s'assit sur la chaise à mon chevet, et posa son sac à dos sur ses genoux. Elle en sortit plein de paperasse, je compris qu'elle venait me parler de trucs sérieux. Mais une parte de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas ça sur un quelconque appareil électronique.

-Après les incidents d'il y a deux mois, commença-t-elle, j'ai fait des recherches sur Deborah. Tu sais, elle et moi n'avons pas grandi ensemble, alors je ne savais que ce qu'elle voulait que je sache. En fait, j'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose quand j'ai été la chercher en Afrique du Sud, il y a trois ans. Je supppose que tu t'en souviens.

-Bien sûr. Et qu'as-tu découvert ?

-La vraie raison de la présence de Deborah en Afrique du Sud.

Je compris à son ton grave qu'elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait découvert.

-Alors ? dis-je quand même

-Elle était un agent pour Tricell. Tu sais, l'alliée d'Umbrella en Afrique Centrale. Sil elle était en Afrique du Sud, c'était pour détruire le bâtiment dans lequel nous nous trouvions tous les deux, pour faire disparaître des preuves. Et si Simmons l'a choisie elle, et pas moi, pour ses expériences, c'était un ordre de Radames. Deborah était le seul agent de Tricell encore en vie, et elle avait gardé des secrets relatifs à Albert Wesker et Excella Gionne, la PDG de Tricell.

-Tu as pu apprendre quels étaient ces secrets ?

-Non. Deborah était un bon agent, elle est morte avec.

La tristesse avait envahi le ton d'Helena, et je réussis à tendre la main vers elle pour prendre sa main. Elle fit une expression surprise, et elle prit ma main. De sa main libre, elle essuya son visage, sur lequel avait coulé une larme solitaire.

-Merci de ton support, Piers, me dit-elle d'un ton reconnaissant

-Moi je te considère comme mon amie, Helena, dis-je. Même si nous n'avons pas passé énormément de temps ensemble. Et te voir triste comme ça me fait de la peine.

-Merci. Tu es gentil.

Helena se pencha en avant, et posa sa main droite sur ma joue gauche. Bon sang, quand est-ce que j'arrêterai de rougir pour rien comme ça ? Et puis arrêtez de me tripoter comme ça, vous tous ! … Enfin non, Chris, ne vous arrêtez pas…

-Tu sais, tu ne fais vraiment pas ton âge, dit Helena d'un ton affectueux. Tu pourrais presque passer pour le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais en plus âgé, ajouta-t-elle en riant

-Et toi tu fais plus vieille, réussis-je à dire dans bégayer. On est à égalité.

-Sans doute, dit Helena sans dissimuler son amusement. Bon eh bien je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, dit-elle en tapotant ma main, encore dans les siennes. Je reviendrai peut-être.

-D'accord. A plus.

Helena se leva, en ramassant ses papiers qu'elle mit dans son sac, et sortit de la pièce en me faisant un coucou, auquel je réussis à répondre. Je me remis à fixer fixement le mur, et je vis le mouvement de la lune du coin de l'œil, qui bougeait extrêmement vite ce soir. J'ouvris la fenêtre, car cette fin d'automne était assez chaude. Je ferma les yeux, bercé par le vent nocturne, et je me réveillai en sursaut quand j'entendis le bruit de la chaise de la chambre. Je me souvins juste à temps que j'avais une arme, cachée sous mon oreiller, au cas où, et je mis en jour la silhouette, éclairée par le reflet de l'astre lunaire, qui était assise à mon chevet. Je mis quelque minutes à la reconnaître, un peu anesthésié par la fatigue.

-Ada ? demandai-je, au cas où

Elle acquiesça, et ne sembla pas du tout inquiétée par mon réflexe de soldat.

-Désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas respecter les horaires de visite, avec tous ces militaires à l'entrée du bâtiment, déclara-t-elle de son ton posé habituel. Je me suis doutée que les explications que vous avez données au capitaine Redfield laissaient des sceptiques.

-Je suppose que vous avez raison, concédai-je en remettant mon pistolet sous mon oreiller. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Je voudrais savoir… de quoi vous vous souvenez depuis votre injection surprise ?

Je sourcillai. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Ça, et le fait qu'elle ait appelé ça une "injection surprise". Certes, ce n'était pas faux, mais je n'étais pas habitué à cette nonchalance, qui était naturelle pour elle. Comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que mon sacrifice représentait. Cependant, j'avais passé assez de temps avec elle pour me douter qu'elle avait un bon fond.

-Chris et moi avons affronté le monstre marin avec lequel Carla allait contaminer le monde, et je pensais l'avoir eu. J'ai forcé Chris à s'enfuir sans moi par une capsule de secours. J'ai achevé le poulpe, qui en demandait encore, et j'ai utilisé mes dernières ressources pour saboter un maximum la base. Je n'ai aucun souvenir après ça.

-Comme c'est pratique, dit Ada d'un ton presque amusé

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-Parce que c'est moi. C'est moi qui vous ai injecté l'antidote et qui vous ai éjecté de la base.

-Quoi ? balbutiai-je

-Après notre séparation dans le porte-avion, j'ai retrouvé l'original de Carla, et l'ai éliminée une fois pour toutes. Tout de suite après, j'ai eu une nouvelle assignation. Un patron très influent qui tenait à votre survie. Il m'a donné l'antidote contre le virus-C, et j'ai accouru pour vous l'administrer.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Combien de fois cette femme, que j'avais prise pour une ennemie pendant plus de six mois, m'avait-elle sauvé la vie, en réalité ?

-Mais Chris m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient retrouvé qu'une capsule de sauvetage. Comment avez-vous…

-j'ai pris la capsule avec vous, et il a suffi que je disparaisse après avoir appelé les secours de manière anonyme, et avant qu'ils n'arrivent, dit-elle comme si c'était évident

-C'est vrai que vous êtes douée pour vous éclipser, ricanai-je

-Je ne serais pas une bonne espionne si ce n'était pas le cas, dit-elle en riant

Nous nous sommes mis à rire bêtement, surtout moi, pendant une bonne minute, à cause d'une boutade qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Pas du tout, en fait. Puis, je repris mon sérieux, et Ada dut le voir, car elle fit de même. Peut-être qu'elle savait ce qui me travaillait.

-Qui est votre patron ? demandai-je

Ada regarda autour d'elle, et rapproche sa chaise du lit pour se pencher vers moi. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, j'essayai, tant que possible, de me rapprocher d'elle aussi.

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler du Cerbère ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton prudent

Je réfléchis deux minutes. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom, il y a relativement longtemps, mais ce n'était pas clair. J'étais encore bien anesthésié en fait Alors je secouai la tête.

-Ça me dit quelque chose. Mais je suis assez assommé là, admis-je

-Je vois, dit Ada d'un ton qui était déjà un peu plus 'elle'. Je vais vous expliquer. Le Cerbère est une ONG plus ou moins secrète qui se bat contre les ennemis de l'humanité. A vrai dire, avant les menaces du bio-terrorisme, ils étaient assez discrets.

-Ah oui ! dis-je en m'en souvenant d'un coup. Mon père m'en a parlé, quand j'étais jeune.

-L'organisation a trois directeurs. C'est l'un d'entre eux qui m'a demandé de vous sauver, et qui m'a autorisé à vous révéler l'implication de Cerberus dans la création de l'antidote contre le virus-C.

-Ils ont réussi à avoir le sang de Jake ? demandai-je

-Je n'en sais rien. Je suis une mercenaire, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.

-Forcément, dis-je avec un bon gros soupir

Ada eut un rire gêné, et me surpris à rire de la même manière. J'avais l'impression que nous étions assez synchrones depuis quelques temps, en fait, et je trouvais ça de plus en plus bizarre.

Ada croisa les jambes, et posa un de ses coudes sur son genou, puis sa tête sur sa main, pour me regarder. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'en aille, mais elle n'en fit rien. Pour me surprendre, encore une fois.

-Sinon, comment vous allez ?

-Pas trop mal, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et c'est grâce à vous. Quand Chris le saura…

-Je préférerai que personne d'autre ne le sache, me coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être une héroïne. Je laisse ce privilège à des gens bien, comme Chris et vous.

-Ou comme Leon ? dis-je, l'air de rien

Ada eut un sourire sonore, et décroisa les jambes, pour se laisser aller sur le dossier de la chaise. Je me demandais sincèrement quelle était l'histoire entre elle et l'ami du capitaine, et je me doutais bien que, si ce dernier ne me disait rien, Ada, qui était formée pour garder des secrets, n'allait rien me dire. Sauf que, là encore, elle me surprit.

-Ce cher Leon, dit-elle d'un ton souriant. Comment va-t-il, au fait ?

-Il allait bien, quand nous l'avons vu. Il était un peu désarçonné, à cause de cette histoire avec Carla, mais je pense qu'il n'a jamais cessé de douter de vous.

-Oh. Comme c'est romantique, dit-elle d'un ton plus qu'amusé

-Au fait qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? m'enquis-je, curieux

-C'est une longue histoire.

-J'aime les longues histoires.

Elle se mit à rire, et, lorsque je compris pourquoi, je me mis à rire aussi. Nous avions vécu la situation inverse, quelque mois plus tôt. Quand Ada m'avait silencieusement demandé quelle était l'histoire que j'avais eue avec Carla, je lui avais répondu que c'était une longue histoire, et elle m'avait dit qu'elle aimait les longues histoires. Peut-être que, inconsciemment, je m'en étais souvenu ? Je ne saurais le dire. Ma mémoire était assez lacunaire, en fait. Choc post-traumatique, selon les médecins. La preuve étant que je ne me souvenais pas qu'Ada m'ait sauvé dans la base sous-marine.

-Eh bien… commença-t-elle

Mais elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Elle fronça les sourcils, et me regarda. Je compris ce qui se passait, et lui fit un signe de la tête. Là, tout alla très vite. Je fermai les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir, et les rouvris en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre. Oui, Ada était très douée pour s'éclipser.

Un petit groupe de soldats entra dans la chambre, celui à l'avant tenant nerveusement sa mitrailleuse. Je lui offris un regard étonné, que j'espérais convaincant, et il m'offrit un regard soulagé, en baissant son arme.

-Lieutenant Nivans ? Vous allez bien ? me demanda le soldat de devant

-Oui ça va, dis-je d'un ton presque trop innocent. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Quelqu'un a assommé les gardes à l'entrée de l'hôpital, et un témoin a vu une ombre se diriger vers le cinquième étage. Alors on a pensé que…

-Non, je vais bien. Vraiment.

-Tant mieux. Nous restons à proximité, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

J'avais envie de lui répondre que c'était plutôt le boulot des infirmières, mais je n'en fis rien. Je me contentait d'acquiescer. Le petit groupe de soldats me salua en me souhaitant la bonne nuit, et je réussis à leur rendre leur salut, de la main gauche à cause de l'état semi-mort de mon bras droit. Normalement, c'était de l'irrespect, mais là, j'avais une excuse. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre, en refermant la porte, et je me recouchai, en poussant un soupir.

-Bonsoir Piers.

Cette fois, la voix venait de la fenêtre. Une jeune femme était assise sur le rebord, les jambes s'agitant dans le vide. Elle était habillée d'une robe courte sans manches, et elle portait des cuissardes à talons elle me donnait froid avec une tenue pareille. Mais surtout, comment était-elle montée ? Et pourquoi sa voix m'était aussi familière ? Je glissai ma main valide sous mon oreiller l'air de rien, et je crus voir mon invitée faire une grimace.

-Je ne fera pas ça si j'étais toi.

Elle bougea légèrement la tête, et un rayon laser rouge alla se pointer sur ma poitrine. Je n'osai plus bouger, du coup, j'avais un minimum de logique malgré ma fatigue. Elle remit sa tête en place, en me voyant me figer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je

Mon "invitée" rit un bon coup. Je fronçai les sourcils, moi je ne trouvai pas ça drôle. Elle s'arrêta de rire, et elle semblait me couver des yeux, sans perdre son sourire.

-Donc tu ne te souviens pas ? Mon nom est Chloé. Chloé Nivans. Ravie de te revoir, petit frère.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Cerberus (décembre 1998 et septembre 2013)**

Ma sœur. Oui. Je me souviens que j'avais deux frères et deux sœurs, mais… Pourquoi m'en souvenais-je aussi peu ? Le regard insistant de Chloé me fit plonger dans ma mémoire, lointaine, que je croyais perdue à jamais.

* * *

><p>J'avais onze ans. C'était une nuit de décembre, peu après l'anniversaire de Chloé. La journée avait été longue et agitée, avec toute la famille qui avait été invitée pour l'occasion - la fille prodigue qui avait dix-huit ans. Je dormais comme une masse dans mon lit, lorsqu'une voix interrompit mon sommeil paradoxal.<p>

-Piers. Hé p'tit Piers, réveille-toi.

Bien entendu, je devinai tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui m'appelait comme ça. J'ouvris lentement un œil, pour voir le visage de Duncan juste en face du mien. Même dans le noir, je vis dans son regard cette petite lueur de malice, qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Ou du moins, une action répréhensible du point de vue de mon implacable père. Je bougeai sous ma couette pour me mettre bien en face de lui, et j'en profitai pour remarquer qu'il était deux heures du matin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je d'une voix encore endormie

-Habille-toi. Réunion de famille, là où tu sais.

J'acquiesçai, et le temps de me frotter les yeux, Duncan avait disparu. La nuit, il était un vrai fantôme, et, si je n'étais pas son frère, je trouverais ça flippant. A croire qu'il avait des prédispositions pour être un assassin, plus tard…

Je me levais presque douloureusement de mon lit, et enfilai un gilet avant de sortir de ma chambre. L'endroit où je me réunissais avec mes frères et sœurs était une cabane à l'orée de la forêt, cachée dans un grand arbre, donc il valait mieux que me couvre. Je risquais d'attraper froid en sortant en tenue de nuit. En parlant de ça, je me demandais ce que signifiait une réunion à cette heure de la nuit. Mais j'allais avoir les explications bientôt.

L'étape la plus dure a été de passer devant la chambre de mes parents. Loin d'être infaisable, mais ça me faisait stresser à chaque fois. Je dévalai silencieusement l'escalier, et ouvrai à deux mains la grande porte d'entrée, qui était entrouverte. Dehors, je croisai mon autre grande sœur Betthany.

-Coucou, me dit-elle. Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

-Pas du tout, admis-je

-Ah bon.

Nous fîmes le reste du chemin ensemble, et arrivâmes assez rapidement à l'arbre, qui était devenu notre QG à tous les cinq depuis presque cinq ans maintenant. Dans la cabane, Duncan et Chloé étaient déjà là. Cette dernière alla nous cueillir, Betthany et moi, en nous serrant contre elle, comme d'habitude, avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir autour de notre table de fortune. Alexis, le petit dernier, arriva peu après, et Duncan prit sa grosse voix de chef d'assemblée.

-Bon, si je vous ai rassemblés, c'est pour vous annoncer une nouvelle assez grave.

-Grave dans quel sens ? demanda Betthany avant moi.

-Dans le sens où les parents divorcent, dit-il d'un ton plus… grave. Le procès s'est terminé aujourd'hui.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient en retard cet après-midi, comprit Chloé

-Ouais. Ils envisagent de nous séparer, reprit Duncan

-Oh non, dit Alexis d'un ton triste

-Tu as déjà les diagnostics ? demanda Chloé d'un ton inquiet

-A priori, Betthany et Piers iront avec papa, et le reste avec maman. Demain, sans doute.

Ma sœur et moi nous regardâmes en même temps, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, avant de nous retourner vers Duncan. A côté de moi, Alexis se décomposait, et Chloé semblait plus fâchée qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer mes pensées, elle se leva d'un coup pour pousser une gueulante.

-Bordel, quels égoïstes ! râla-t-elle. Ils ne nous en ont même pas parlé, en plus. Ils auraient débarqué la bouche en cœur demain matin et nous auraient dit "Faites vos bagages, on se sépare, hoho !" ? Sérieux, c'est irresponsable et hypocrite ! Le lendemain de mon anniversaire en plus, c'est dégueulasse !

-Calme-toi, Chloé, bégaya Alexis

Je me levai à mon tour pour l'inciter à se rasseoir, et je fus aidé par Betthany. Chloé nous regarda tour à tour, et nous serra de nouveau contre elle. Je l'entendis renifler.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparés, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de tapoter son dos, et Betthany se mit à larmoyer, elle aussi. Silencieusement, Alexis et Duncan se joignirent à l'étreinte, et nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger pendant un long moment. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait.

Je ne me doutais pas, à ce moment-là, que c'était vraiment le cas.

Nous sommes tous retournés nous coucher, et le lendemain, vers dix heures, mon père vint me réveiller. Même si Duncan ne nous avait rien dit, je me serais méfié, vu la douceur avec laquelle mon père, si dur habituellement, me réveilla.

-Debout mon grand, me dit-il d'un ton trop mielleux

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Haha. Je savais déjà ce qui se passait. Mais je gardais mon scandale futile pour le moment où je l'entendrais dans sa bouche.

-Prépare tes affaires. Nous partons.

-Où ça ?

-Nous allons chez une amie de maman. Nous partirons à deux voitures, car ton oncle a emprunté la mienne. Betthany et toi, vous viendrz avec moi, et je viendrai chercher les autres après.

Bon sang. Depuis quand mon père était-il aussi doué pour mentir ? Si c'était depuis longtemps, combien de fois m'avait-il menti avec autant d'aisance ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une grimace. Une erreur que je regrettai tout de suite après. Mon père était perspicace, hélas. Vision en plongée, propre aux snipers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Piers ? me demanda-t-il

-Rien, papa, réussis-je à mentir à mon tour. J'ai juste eu une nuit agitée.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Oh, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne me tendait pas une perche, là…

-Oui. J'ai rêvé que toi et maman vous vous sépariez et que vous nous sépariez aussi, dis-je d'un ton volontairement tristounet

La voilà, la belle grimace de papa. Je fis mine de comprendre à ce moment précis, parce que, avouons-le, je n'étais pas si bête, même à douze ans. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, pour exprimer ma surprise.

-Vous vous séparez vraiment ? dis-je d'un ton choqué

Quelque part, je pense que j'ai hérité de mes dons d'acteurs de lui. Et ça me faisait peur, sur le coup.

Mon père baissa les yeux, et ne dit rien pendant une longue minute. Avant de lâcher d'un ton sec, plus habituel, donc :

-Prépare tes affaires, Piers. Il ne reste que Betthany, toi et moi. Les autres sont déjà partis.

Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser. Je n'avais jamais été triste comme ça. Je me mis à pleurer, à hurler à m'en exploser les cordes vocales, et mon père sortit de ma chambre.

J'avais eu un pressentiment, la nuit précédente, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point j'avais raison. C'était bel et bien la dernière fois que je voyais mes frères et sœurs.

Je crois que c'était à cause de ça que je m'étais interdit de pleurer, à l'avenir. En fait, ce n'était pas une interdiction, mais un fait. Je ne pouvais plus pleurer, parce que j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps ce jour-là. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, avant de verser des larmichettes de joie, lorsque j'ai été accepté à l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure.

Bref, je m'éloigne, là.

Tout en pleurant, j'ai fait mes affaires. Peu importe à quel point je détestais mon père, je lui obéissais toujours. J'avais été élevé comme ça. C'est sans doute ça aussi qui avait fait de moi un bon soldat. _Un bon soldat est un soldat qui obéit_, me répétait mon père. Et je m'exécutai parce que je l'admirais. Je m'estimais heureux si je devenais la moitié de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Mais ce jour-là, je n'éprouvais pour lui que de la haine et du dégoût. Pour ma mère, aussi, qui m'avait volé deux frères et une sœur pendant mon sommeil.

Je saisis ma valise avec une amertume non dissimulée, et, de l'autre côté du couloir, je vis ma sœur Betthany qui avait une expression morose. Pour elle, je souriais, j'étais fort, mais je me jurais que mon père n'aurait plus aucun de mes sourires. _Jamais._

Le plus parfait dans cette histoire, c'est que je n'ai jamais revu mes frères et sœurs. Mon père, Betthany et moi avons emménagé à Manhattan, alors que les autres on emmenagé à Los Angeles, de l'autre côté du pays. Cinq ans plus tard, en 2003, Betthany s'est mariée, et a déménagé dans un coin paumé de la France pour vivre avec son mari, mais nous restions en contact écrit. Et un an après le départ de ma sœur, au moment où je commençais mon cursus militaire, mon père est mort.

Quelque part, sa mort était le début de ma première nouvelle vie. J'ai lu quelque part "Notre vie est faite par la mort des autres". Dans mon cas, c'était très vrai. En fin de compte, j'ai appris à vivre avec, mais je n'ai jamais pardonné les impairs de mon père. J'étais triste de sa mort, mais en fait, je pensais être plus triste de ma séparation avec ma famille. Quand notre famille est dans l'armée, on s'attend à ce que tout le monde meure prématurément, donc j'étais déjà préparé à la mort de mon père. Alors que la perte de mes frères et sœurs était un coup bas, bête et méchant. Et je pensais m'en être remis.

Mais quand j'ai revu Chloé, quinze ans plus tard, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais tort. Si je n'étais pas aussi limité dans mes mouvements, et si elle n'était pas en équilibre au bord du vide, je lui aurais sauté dessus pour la prendre dans mes bras. Ah, il y a aussi qu'elle était dans une posture défensive, avec un sniper qui me mettait en joue derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Cette pensée me ramena illico au présent, et une nuée de questions affluèrent dans ma tête.<p>

-Comment va maman ? commençai-je par demander

-Elle va bien. Mais je suis étonnée que tu me demandes ça en premier, dit-elle d'un ton amusé

-Ouais. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dis-je en réponse à mes pensées précédentes. Et comment vont les frangins ?

-Oh. Attends.

Chloé sortit une oreillette de ses cheveux, et me la tendit. Je la pris de ma main valide, et la mis à mon oreille, avec une expression incrédule.

-Coucou grand frère, me dit une voix

-Alexis ? C'est vraiment toi ?, dis-je d'un ton surpris

Sa voix me paraissait tellement étrangère. En même temps, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il avait neuf ans. Cela ne me rajeunissait pas du tout…

-Ouais. Je suis content de te reparler, dit-il d'un ton que j'entendais comme souriant.

-Où es-tu ? demandai-je

-D'où vient la lumière rouge à ton avis ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé

Je ne sus quelle était mon émotion la plus forte, entre ma fierté dûe au fait que mon petit frère aussi avait suivi la vocation familiale de sniper, et l'effroi, en sachant qu'il tenait ma vie entre ses mains. Aussi muté que je soie, j'étais quasiment sûr que je ne me relèverai pas si je me prenais une balle de gros calibre dans la poitrine. Je n'ajoutai rien, et je rendis l'oreillette à Chloé, en croyant entendre un rire. Elle la remit en place, et se retourna vers moi.

-Sinon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dis-je à ma chère sœur. Et tu ne m'as pas dit comment allait Duncan.

-Laisse-moi te fournir quelques explications, d'abord. J'ai des années d'ignorance à éclaircir.

Je m'installai confortablement dans mon lit, je savais que ce serait une longue histoire.

-Maman est à l'origine de l'organisation du Cerbère, commença-t-elle par dire. Les premières menaces biologiques étaient là, et il fallait lutter contre. Les trois premiers sièges étaient pour maman, Duncan et moi. Cependant, maman a eu un accident, et Alexis, qui était jugé trop jeune à l'époque, a dû la remplacer.

Dans l'oreillette, j'entendais le grognement de mon jeune frère. Je ne sus comment l'interpréter, cependant.

-Il y a quatre ans, la menace s'est encore épaissie, et nous avons engagé un agent sur place, pour enquêter là-dessus. Elle a réussi à s'infiltrer, dans une organisation nommée Tricell, mais j'ai perdu le contact avec elle il y a huit mois. Elle s'est faite piquer par Néo-Umbrella.

-Deborah, compris-je

-Heureusement pour nous, monsieur Simmons et madame Radames n'étaient pas très subtils. Ils ont été facile à suivre, et, lorsque j'ai appris que toi et monsieur Redfield avez eu des problèmes avec le virus-C, j'ai envoyé un nouvel agent sur place pour vous aider.

-Ada, devinai-je

-Quant à moi, eh bien… j'ai supposé qu'il était temps que nous reprenions contact avec toi. Nous sommes une famille, pas vrai ? déclara Chloé, comme si ce n'était pas une question, en souriant

-Et Duncan dans tout ça ? sourcillai-je

-Il est mort il y a deux mois. Et je suis venue te voir pour que tu prennes sa place au sein du Cerbère.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Une fois le choc de la mort de mon frère passé - un peu trop facilement d'ailleurs, mais je mettais ça sur le coup du recul que j'avais pris à cause du fait que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps - je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça déplacé. Chloé me l'avait annoncé avec une certaine décontraction, et elle était déjà prête à le remplacer.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, Chloé. J'appartiens encore au B.S.A.A.

Chloé fronça les sourcils à son tour. Sérieusement, elle espérait vraiment que je laisserais tout tomber comme ça ? Si oui, elle était naïve.

-Et nous sommes ta famille, Piers. Mais bon, je ne vais pas te forcer.

-Vraiment ? dis-je d'un ton sceptique

-Vraiment. Tu te rendras compte bien assez tôt à quel point tu te trompes sur plein de choses.

Son ton grave fit vaciller ma volonté en un quart de secondes. Mon visage se décrispa, et je sentais que j'allais craquer, et la supplier avec un ton triste.

-Chloé je…

-Tu rien du tout, me coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec. Cette conversation est terminée. A bientôt petit frère.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le vide, et je me précipitai vers la fenêtre, en oubliant mes attaches. Le lit bougea, en faisant un gros bruit, et je réussis à regarder par la fenêtre. Plus rien. Je me surpris à regarder même dans la direction d'où venait la visée laser d'Alexis. Mais évidemment, il était sans doute assez loin pour que je ne le voie pas, et en plus, il avait sans doute disparu en même temps que Chloé. Je me rallongeai dans mon lit, en poussant un soupir, et je me rendormis avec une facilité désarmante et inattendue. Si je m'étais attendu à ça. Je me réveilla néanmoins une autre fois pendant la nuit pour fermer la fenêtre. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que le climat se refroidirait, bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Claire (septembre 2013)**

Après ça, je n'eus plus aucune nouvelle de Chloé. Elle avait disparu, comme il y a quinze ans, et ses paroles résonnaient inlassablement dans ma tête. Mais pour l'instant, je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose, alors j'y pensais le moins possible

Mes journées reprirent avec un rythme normal. Chris me rendait visite le matin, partait après m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, Sherry et Jake venaient me voir l'après-midi, Sherry me faisait un gros câlin minimum par jour, en général quand elle partait, et je passais mes soirées seul.

Enfin, si, il y a eu quelques irrégularités.

Premièrement, j'allais encore mieux. J'étais autorisé à me lever de mon lit, mais pas à sortir de ma chambre. Les premiers pas que je fis furent un peu casse-gueule, mais pas autant que je l'avais imaginé. Je commençais par prendre une douche - ça me paraissait le plus logique, j'étais dans le coma depuis deux mois, après tout. Je m'entraînais tous les matins, avant les visites de Chris, et je marchais aussi un peu le soir après le dîner. Plus ça allait, et plus je réussissais à marcher sans boiter. Cela faisait aussi que je pouvais être assis dans mon lit, face à mes invités, au lieu de me tordre le cou en permanence pour les regarder. C'était un point qui paraissait insignifiant, mais un bon point quand même.

Helena est venue me voir trois fois, par la suite, et la troisième fois, elle était venue avec Leon. Ce dernier me félicitait de ne pas avoir perdu mon calme avec Chris pendant tout ce temps, avec un ton amusé, et j'avoue que ça m'a fait rire, aussi. J'en ai profité pour les informer, tous les deux, de la situation d'Ada, et du fait que Carla se faisait passer pour elle, tout ça tout ça. Le soulagement d'Helena était bien ridicule comparé à celui que j'ai lu sur le visage de Leon. Je compris, surtout à ce moment-là, à quel point il était attaché à elle. Il l'aimait, sans aucun doute, et je me surpris à m'imaginer à sa place. Si Chris était dans une situation ambiguë, et que les preuves s'accumulaient contre lui, comment aurai-je réagi ? Sans doute comme Leon : je n'aurais pas voulu y croire, et je l'aurais défendu jusqu'au bout.

Un jour, alors que Sherry me faisait un gros câlin d'au revoir comme d'habitude, Jake l'a poussée avec une fausse violence pour prendre sa place, et me serrer contre lui. Je fus extrêmement surpris, moi qui pensais qu'il ne prouverait plus jamais ses sentiments pour moi de manière directe. Ce que je trouvais déplacé, presque trop en fait, c'est le fait qu'il me câline m'a surpris presque autant que la fois où il m'a embrassé. Il avait une façon de mélanger les étapes assez déroutante. La logique aurait été qu'il me fasse un câlin avant de m'embrasser, en fait… Enfin, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Je ne sais pas si c'était le geste ou la tête que je devais faire, mais Sherry éclata de rire. Jake dut même me relâcher plutôt que prévu, car il a cru que Sherry allait s'étouffer.

Et enfin, cet autre jour. Celui-là était sans doute le plus irrégulier.

A la fin du mois de septembre, Chris est venu avec une fille.

Je ne sus pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Non, ce n'était pas une impression. Je subis une jalousie immédiate, en fait. Elle était très mignonne, objectivement parlant, et moi, j'était un mutant. Qui plus est, la façon dont Chris la tenait en par l'épaule était éloquente. J'essayai de ne pas trop grimacer, Chris avait été si gentil avec moi ces dernières semaines que je n'avais aucune envie de donner de mauvaises impressions à n'importe laquelle de ses relations. Je me redressai sur mon lit pour m'asseoir face à eux.

-Bonjour Piers, me dit Chris avec son beau sourire. Je vous présente ma sœur Claire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était _que_ la sœur de Chris.

-C'est lui Piers ? dit cette dernière en me regardant. Sherry m'a parlé de lui.

-Enchanté, dis-je avec un sourire que je voulais le plus convaincant que possible

Claire me fit un sourire à son tour, et elle vint s'asseoir à mon chevet pour me prendre la main.

-En tous cas, elle avait raison, dit Claire, toujours en souriant. Il est hyper mignon.

-Merci, dis-je en bouillant d'indisposition

Derrière elle, Chris ricana et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir près de sa sœur. Ce ne fut que lorsque Claire s'approcha que je vis à quel point ses traits étaient similaires à ceux de Chris. En plus féminins, quand même. Même le sourire était identique. Enfin non, c'était un mélange étrange entre le sourire de Chris et celui de Sherry. Claire était le mélange clair et net des deux personnes que j'aimais le plus. Vraiment efficace sur mon pauvre petit cœur. Chris, lui, me regardait d'un air amusé, et je me doutais de ce qu'il voyait : sa sœur qui avait ma main dans la sienne, et moi qui rougissait comme pas possible. Si seulement il savait la vraie raison pour laquelle je rougissais…

Claire posa un doigt sur la partie mutée de mon visage - chose que personne, même pas moi en fait, n'avait osé faire jusqu'à maintenant - avec un air sceptique. Et elle me tripota un peu les cheveux, comme pour me recoiffer. Je me souvins à ce moment-là de ma coupe habituelle, et de l'état que mes cheveux devaient avoir après ma douche. Il faudrait que je pense à racheter du gel, un de ces quatre. Finalement, la main de Claire s'arrêta sur ma joue droite, à moitié déchiquetée.

-Chris m'a expliqué ce que tu as fait pour lui, reprit Claire. Et je tenais à te remercier.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail, répétai-je mécaniquement, en essayant d'arrêter de rougir bêtement

-Laisse Claire, dit Chris d'un ton amusé. Il est trop modeste. C'est lui le vrai héros, dans cette histoire.

-Ne dites pas ça, capitaine, dis-je en reprenant des couleurs

Claire reprit ses mains, et nous regarda tour à tour pendant quelques secondes. J'eus du mal à voir le petit sourire qu'elle semblait réprimer, et je pris conscience que, si j'étais encore anesthésié, je ne l'aurais pas vu.

-Dites, vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? demanda soudain Claire en regardant Chris

-Trois ans et demi, calcula Chris bien plus vite que moi. Pourquoi ?

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes encore aussi distants ?

J'eus du mal à saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire, et je ne compris que lorsque Chris lui répondit, avec un léger rire - qui me faisait toujours autant craquer, soit dit en passant.

-Je lui _répète_ de m'appeler Chris depuis presque deux ans, mais il est têtu comme une mule.

La façon dont il avait insisté sur le verbe 'répéter' me fit piquer un fard, évidemment.

-Et puis si je me mets à le tutoyer, alors que je vouvoie les autres, ils risquent de se poser des questions, ajouta-t-il avec un autre rire

Je me demandais s'il se rendait compte à quel point sa phrase était tendancieuse…

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? ricana Claire en me regardant

-Question d'habitude, je suppose, réussis-je à dire l'air de rien en haussant les épaules

-N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller, Piers, dit Chris d'un ton faussement énervé. Vous réussissiez bien quand nous étions dans la base sous-marine.

Je détournai le regard, en reprenant des rougeurs. Quelque part, je remerciai le virus d'avoir ravagé quasiment la moitié de mon visage, car ça devait moins bien se voir, mais je n'étais sûr de rien, au fond. Je crus entendre Claire ricaner.

-Eh bien euh… bégayai-je

-Il est tout timide. C'est trognon, dit Claire d'un ton attendri

-Arrêtez, vous me gênez, dis-je en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre

Claire se remit à rire, mais Chris restait silencieux. Je n'osais le regarder que quand mes rougeurs furent de nouveau parties, il avait un regard insistant. Claire le vit, et elle se leva, en m'adressant un regard plein de sous-entendus que je ne saisis pas.

-Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, dit-elle finalement. Je vais faire un tour, à plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un coucou et un sourire

Je lui rendis son geste, et elle sortit de la chambre. Je me concentrai donc sur Chris. C'était toujours la même variable : air sérieux + regard insistant = chose importante à dire.

-Piers…

Gagné.

-Chris ?

-Il n'y a pas à dire, je préfère vraiment quand vous m'appelez par mon prénom, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Enfin bref, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, ajouta-t-il en toussotant

Je détestais quand il faisait ça, bon sang.

-Je vous écoute, dis-je quand même

-En Edonie, avant mon amnésie, je vous avais dit que je devais vous parler de quelque chose après la mission. Vous vous en souvenez ?

-Oui, dis-je après une petite réflexion

-Eh bien je me souviens de ce que c'était, dit-il d'un ton que je n'identifiais pas. Je m'en suis souvenu au moment où je pensais vous avoir perdu, dans la base sous-marine.

La base sous-marine… Tout me revint à ce moment précis. Devant la capsule, alors que Chris allait me quitter pour toujours, je lui avais dit que je l'aimais.

-Vous voulez dire… balbutiai-je

-Ouais, sourit Chris. Je… Je vous aime aussi, Piers. Désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant.

Oh mon Dieu, je n'aurais pas dû m'asseoir dans mon lit… Au moment où je pensais ça, mon cœur eu un gros raté, et je commençais à tomber en arrière. Mais Chris se rapprocha du lit, et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser.

Depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça ? Trois ans et demi, selon les calculs que Chris avait fait un peu plus tôt. Chris passa ses bras plus affectueusement autour de moi, pour redoubler son baiser, et je le pris dans mon bras valide, ne voulant pas forcer l'autre tout de suite à faire le tour de la carrure imposante de l'homme de ma vie. Le lit d'hôpital était légèrement plus haut que la chaise, mes jambes étaient de part et d'autre de sa taille, et je me retenais pour ne pas l'attirer vers moi d'une manière plus explicite. Je ne voulais pas forcer ma chance.

Il y avait quelque chose que je voulais vérifier, et j'en étais sûr maintenant : j'aimais bel et bien Chris plus que j'aimais quiconque. Le baiser que j'avais échangé avec Jake hier semblait comme annulé, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il m'avait affirmé lui-même que nous n'avions aucun avenir, et j'étais content d'enfin entrevoir le mien, avec Chris. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Jake, je lui avais déclaré que je ferais ma déclaration à Chris. Et rien ne pouvait me préparer au fait qu'il soie plus rapide que moi.

Finalement, il mit fin au baiser, et passa sa main derrière ma tête pour garder mon visage près du sien. Cette fois-ci, je voyais bien ses rougeurs, qui devaient être un pâle reflet de celles que je devais avoir en même temps. Dans ses yeux, il y avait un éclat que je compris malgré moi : il m'aimait. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Je me surpris même à me demander, devant une telle intensité, s'il ne m'aimait pas plus que moi je ne l'aimais… Non. En fait, ça, c'était impossible.

-Depuis quand… bégayai-je

-Je ne suis pas sûr, admit-il en reprenant ses distances. J'ai toujours éprouvé une certaine… affection pour vous, et je voyais un peu vos réactions à certaines de mes phrases, sans vraiment y faire attention. Je prenais ça pour de la timidité maladive.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, concédai-je

-Ouais. Bref, toussota-t-il. Dans la base-sous marine, je me sentais plus proche de vous que jamais. Quand vous vous êtes injecté le virus, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque cardiaque. Déjà à ce moment-là, je me disais que je ne m'en remettrai jamais si je vous perdais.

Chris baissa les yeux, un air triste en contraste avec sa gêne apparente. Sur le coup, dans la base, je savais déjà ce que je m'apprêtais à lui infliger. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'en compris toute l'ampleur.

-Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était de l'amour, reprit-il. Vous étiez plus important que mes autres soldats, certes, mais c'était tout. A travers la vitre de la capsule, j'ai compris que vous me disiez que vous m'aimiez, et me suppliiez de vous pardonner, et, lorsque je suis arrivé à la surface, et que je pensais vous avoir perdu, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je vous aimais, moi aussi.

-On ne se rend compte de la vraie valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les perd, compris-je

-Ce proverbe est horriblement vrai. Dès que j'ai su que vous étiez revenu, guéri, j'ai foncé ici, ayant ma propre confession à vous faire. Mais je me suis dégonflé. Le jour suivant aussi, et les autres d'après aussi. J'ai eu un moment de doute, 'et si j'avais mal compris ?'. Je m'autorisai des gestes d'affection plus explicites que d'habitude, pour voir vos réactions, et vous me les rendiez tous. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer à l'acte aussi tôt que possible.

-Je vois, dis-je simplement

-En fait, si je suis venu avec Claire aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle a toujours le don de m'encourager, ajouta-t-il d'un ton gêné

-Vous lui avez dit que… dis-je en grossissant les yeux

-Non non, me coupa-t-il d'un ton nerveux. Je lui ai seulement dit qu'il fallait que je vous parle sérieusement.

-Ah.

Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre. J'évitai de regarder Chris dans les yeux, car, depuis que j'avais vu son visage de très près, en fin de compte, ce ne sont plus du tout attiré par son regard. Non, non, je visais inexorablement plus bas, et je trouvais ça à peu près malsain. Lui me couvait des yeux comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Deux minutes de silence réparateur plus tard, Claire revint avec trois canettes de soda. Elle en donna une à son frère, qui lui fit un sourire qui me rendit jaloux, et elle m'en donna une aussi. Voyant que je galérais à l'ouvrir, Claire ricana et le fit à ma place.

-Merci, dis-je d'un ton reconnaissant

J'aurais préféré que ce soit Chris, mais bon…

-De rien mon grand. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Chris

-Très bien, merci, dit Chris d'un ton souriant

-Parfait. Trinquons alors au meilleur soldat du vingt-et-unième siècle ! dit Claire en mettant sa canette devant elle

Je fus le premier à trinquer avec elle, avec un léger sourire, et Chris fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

-C'est trop d'honneur petit sœur, dit Chris en trinquant

-Qui te dit que je parle de toi ? s'esclaffa Claire d'un ton insolent

Je récupérai ma canette, baissant les yeux pour dissimuler mon embarras.

-Pardon, je n'y étais pas, dit Chris d'un ton amusé. Vous le méritez mon vieux, ajouta-t-il en me pokant l'épaule. Faites-moi un beau sourire, soldat.

Je réussis à le regarder, après un léger coup d'œil à Claire, qui m'envoya un super regard d'encouragement, et je réussis à sourire. Je sentais que j'avais encore les joues enflammées, mais tant pis. J'avais envie de sourire. Désormais, rien ne m'en empêchait.

-Dis-moi Piers, que penses-tu de ton visage ? me demanda soudain Claire

-Mon visage ? Vous voulez dire le résidu qui est entre mes cheveux et mon menton ?

-Oui. Et pas la peine de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieille, grimaça-t-elle

-Pardon, dis-je d'un ton piteux. Eh bien, j'évite un maximum de me regarder dans le miroir. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois moche. Au contraire. Surtout quand tu souris. Tu es à croquer. J'aurais bien aimé te voir sans le bifteck, dit Claire d'un ton amusé

J'étouffai un rire gêné, en espérant ne pas trop rougir, encore. J'étais partagé entre le fait que la sœur du capitaine me trouve beau malgré mon apparence, et le fait qu'elle ait traité mon visage de bifteck. Ce n'était pas faux, mais bon.

-Je dois bien avoir une photo de lui, quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble, dit Chris

-Et toi Chris ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Claire

-De quoi ? dit Chris en regardant Claire d'un seul coup

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il s'était remis à me couver des yeux.

-De ton petit lieutenant. Il n'est pas trop craquant ?

La question était posée en toute innocence, mais je vis sur le visage de Chris qu'il devait avoir le même bug que moi, en fait. Mais heureusement, il était un bon acteur. La preuve, il avait réussi à me mettre le doute sur ses sentiments pendant plus de trois ans.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-il avec une douceur un peu exagérée. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne changerait en rien la relation que nous avons.

Je bouillis immédiatement, bien sûr, et je fuis encore le regard inquisiteur de Claire.

-Votre relation qui est ? demanda-t-elle

-Une relation basée sur la confiance et l'amitié inconditionnelle. Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur lui, et lui qu'il pourra toujours compter sur moi.

-Comme il dit, confirmai-je, en dissimulant mon admiration devant le self control de Chris

-Waouh, dit Claire d'un ton admiratif, elle. C'est beau.

Je passerais les détails sur le reste de la visite, qui consistait en une série de questions de la part de Claire concernant la longue collaboration entre Chris et moi. Lorsque j'arrivai à notre rencontre avec Carla Radames, il y a presque deux ans maintenant, l'heure des visites était terminée. Claire vint m'embrasser sur la joue, et Chris attendit le départ de sa sœur pour me glisser un petit bisou furtif, l'air de rien. J'avais envie de le retenir, mais rien ne me garantissait que Claire n'allait pas rentrer dans la chambre à l'improviste. Je n'étais pas prêt à dire à qui que ce soit la concrétisation de ma relation avec Chris, à part ceux qui étaient au courant que je l'aimais - donc Jake et Sherry.

-Je vous aime, murmura-t-il

-Je vous aime plus encore, répondis-je sur le même ton

-Je vous crois sur parole.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, comme d'habitude, et regarda rapidement derrière lui avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, plus longuement cette fois. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et s'arrêta, avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Au fait, la réponse est oui, lança-t-il

-De quoi ?

-Oui, je vous pardonne.

Et il partit. Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre, il faisait référence à la dernière chose que je lui avais dite avant ma "renaissance". Après son départ, je mis quelques minutes supplémentaires pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Le soir même, je m'endormis sans aucune peine, avec un sourire béat sur le visage, le doux visage de mon capitaine dans mon esprit.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Jill (octobre 2013)**

J'étais heureux. Plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé l'être. Surtout après mon 'injection surprise', comme l'avait dit Ada. Au début, ce terme m'énervait un peu, mais le proverbe "avec le temps, tous les souvenir deviennent bons" avait une partie vraie, dans ce cas-là.

J'avais été autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital au début du mois d'octobre, mais, pour des raisons de sécurité, les parties de mon corps mutilées - la partie droite de mon visage, mon épaule droite et mon bras droite - ont été cachées par des bandages. Sherry avait trouvé dommage que je me dissimule ainsi, car pour elle je n'avais pas changé du tout, et Jake me chambrait en me donnait des surnoms tous les plus absurdes les uns que les autres, comme Imhotep, Ryomo Shimei, Double-Face ou tout simplement Monsieur Zombie. Moi en revanche, après avoir ri aux blagues pourries de Jake, je me demandais ce que je pensais de tout ça. Quelque part, tant que les personnes que j'aimais m'acceptaient tel quel, c'était le plus important. Le plus dur, c'était sans doute m'habituer à n'avoir qu'un côté de mon champ visuel.

Chris m'avait invité à vivre chez lui de manière permanente, ce qui avait éveillé les soupçons de sa sœur, bien sûr. Il était parti pour lui expliquer, mais, comme Sherry avant elle, elle avait très bien compris ce qui se passait. Elle se ressemblaient énormément, ces deux-là. C'était logique en même temps, car Sherry était devenue ce qu'elle était en grande partie grâce à Claire. Mais je trouvais ça à la fois rassurant et flippant.

Avec mon bras et demi, j'essayais de m'en sortir comme je pouvais. Mon bras droit n'était pas complètement inutile, et j'étais gaucher, mais j'essayais de m'en servir le plus possible, histoire de ne pas perdre la main. Et au pire, Claire était là.

Sherry venait me voir souvent. Et une fois sur deux, elle venait avec Jake. Ce dernier me félicitait parfois de ma relation avec Chris, entre deux vannes tordues, comme je le félicitai de la sienne avec Sherry. Maintenant que les choses étaient claires entre nous, tout était devenu infiniment plus simple. J'aimais Chris de tout mon être, mais je gardais une petite place pour Jake dans mon cœur.

Comme promis, Sherry avait organisé une grosse fête pour fêter mon retour à la vie civilisée. Claire, Chris et Jake étaient invités d'office, bien sûr, et Sherry avait aussi invité Leon, qui était venu avec Helena. Je fus sincèrement surpris de voir Ada débarquer, et Chris encore plus. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Leon, Helena ou Claire, en m'offrant des petits clins d'œil de temps en temps, mais je ressentis un grand soulagement lorsque je la vis trinquer avec Chris, qui arborait un sourire sincère. Ces deux-la réconciliés m'ôtait une belle épine du pied.

Peu après, Chris reprit le travail. Il revenait toujours tôt le matin, et se réveillait en fin de matinée pour partir en début d'après-midi. On avait même pris une petite routine d'amoureux - petit bisou furtif avant qu'il ne parte au boulot ? C'était paradisiaque.

Sauf qu'un matin, Chris n'est pas revenu.

J'étais inquiet, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas impossible qu'une de ses affectations prenne plus qu'une journée, Claire me l'a confirmé. J'avais juste eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant, j'imagine.

Mais les journées passaient, et Chris ne revenait pas.

Au début, j'essayais de ne pas y penser, mais plus ça allait, et moins j'arrivais à dormir. Claire me retrouvait de plus en plus souvent en train de comater toute la nuit, et cela m'inquiétait quasiment autant qu'elle. Je ne sortais pas beaucoup, alors c'était à la télé, pendant les infos, que ma paranoïa était à son paroxysme. A chaque cadavre aléatoire annoncé aux infos, je craignais que ce soit Chris.

Un jour, on sonna à la porte. Je me précipitai pour répondre, plus que nécessaire, et j'ouvris la porte. C'était une belle blonde, que je reconnus tout de suite. Et ça me terrifiait.

-Capitaine Valentine ? dis-je sans dissimuler mon étonnement

D'ailleurs, elle fit de même. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de m'identifier, et détendit son expression une petite minute plus tard. Mais elle aussi était étnonnée, et je compris pourquoi quand elle prit la parole.

-Lieutenant Nivans ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez chez Chris ?

-Eh bien…

-Jill ! Salut !

Derrière moi, Claire débarquait de la cuisine, pour foncer vers le capitaine Valentine, et lui sauta au cou. Jill fit une tête surprise, mais prit aussi Claire dans ses bras. Quelque part, j'avais une impression de déjà-vu, et ça me fit sourire.

-De quoi s'agit-il Claire ? demanda Jill en m'adressant un coup d'œil

-Tu es au courant que Chris a disparu ?

-Oui. Nous menons l'enquête en ce moment même, ne t'en fais pas. Et donc, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? me demanda-t-elle de nouveau

-Il habite ici, dit Claire avant moi. Il a encore besoin d'attention, alors Chris a proposé de s'occuper de lui. Même si en fait, je m'occupe plus que lui que Chris, ajouta Claire d'un ton amusé

-Ah, oui. Votre accident, dit Jill en regardant mon bras momifié. J'en ai entendu parler. Sinon, pourquoi as-tu appelé ? demanda-t-elle à Claire

-Pour savoir où vous en étiez dans l'enquête, dit Claire. On a du mal à dormir depuis quelques jours, dit-elle en me donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues. Tu as le temps de rester pour manger ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Et je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant

-Oui bien sûr, bégayai-je

J'allais m'installer dans le canapé, comme à chaque fois que Claire faisait la cuisine - j'avais envie de l'aider, mais elle m'avait menacé de ravager l'autre moitié de mon visage si j'essayais quoi que ce soit. Par contre, elle n'empêcha pas Jill d'aller l'aider. Ou peut-être était-elle juste nerveuse de rester seule avec moi ? Parce que moi je l'étais. De rester avec elle, pas avec moi. Mais si j'étais à sa place, ça me rendrait nerveux de rester avec un handicapé de guerre, couvert de bandages et tout. Je ne saurais pas où placer mon regard.

Qui plus est, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de Jill. A cause de sa relation avec Chris. J'avais beau être persuadé de l'évolution de ma relation avec lui, ça et le fait qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime au moins une fois par jour, je me souviens bien de l'historique qu'il a avec Jill. D'ailleurs, il aurait été logique qu'ils finissent ensemble après tout ce temps, j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs à ce sujet à l'école, d'ailleurs. Déjà à l'époque, elle me rendaient malade, quand j'y repense. Malade de jalousie. Je ne pensais pas être ce genre de gars, mais il fallait croire que mon amour pour Chris faisait ressortir des côtés de ma personnalité que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnés. La possessivité étant l'un d'eux. J'avais presque du mal à le partager avec Claire, ce qui les faisait rire, tous les deux, alors que moi, ça me désespérait. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je me confortais, intérieurement, en me disant qu'il était à moi désormais - occultant volontairement le fait que je lui ai toujours appartenu, soit dit en passant.

-A TABLE !

Je sursautai, et Claire rit. Même Jill esquissa un sourire. Voilà que j'étais relégué au rang de comique, maintenant…

Le repas fut assez calme, au début. Les filles discutaient entre elles, mais je vis quand même les petites regards que Claire m'offrait de temps en temps. Comme si elle s'excusait de m'ignorer un peu pour retrouver sa vieille copine. Bien entendu, je n'avais rien à dire, je mangeais mon repas d'un air concentré, et lorsque nous arrivâmes au dessert, Jill se tourna vers moi, comme si elle avait intercepté le dernier regard de Claire.

-Alors Piers. Dites-moi tout. Comment ça se passe avec Chris ?

Lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi, les coudes sur la table et la tête sur les mains, j'eus une grosse impression de déjà-vu. Comment était-ce possible qu'ils aient la même façon de parler et les mêmes mimiques ? Je souris intérieurement en pensant que, si Jill et Chris avaient échangé leurs places à Raccoon City, c'est sans doute d'elle que je serais tombé amoureux. Claire se contentait de nous regarder tour à tour, comme si elle contrôlait ou qu'elle enregistrait ce qui se disait.

-Ça se passe bien, dis-je d'un ton extrêmement étudié. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais je m'en sors pas mal, je pense.

-Je pense aussi. Il était encore en vie, c'est déjà une grande preuve. Et très bien portant. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi radieux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Je commençai à bouillir, et heureusement que ce n'était visible que d'un côté de mon visage. Je savais pourquoi Chris était radieux, et ça me donnait envie de sourire bêtement. Mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à le dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je n'en sais rien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Peut-être est-il content de retourner bosser ?

-Je ne pense pas. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Bien entendu, je pris quatre à cinq teintes de rouge d'un seul coup, et j'essayais de fuir le regard de Jill. Mais ça ne marcha pas terrible, je pense, car elle fit une tête encore plus sceptique. Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers Claire, qui haussa les épaules.

-Vous et Chris ? Elle est bien bonne, celle-là, dit Jill d'un ton amusé. Toutefois, cela expliquerait pas mal de choses.

-Comme quoi ? dit Claire avant moi

-Eh bien… mis à part le fait qu'il n'est _jamais _ sorti avec une fille, pas grand-chose, en fait, dit Jill avec un petit rire. J'avais une sorte d'intuition.

-Alors Chris et toi vous n'avez jamais… commença Claire

-Non. Chris est mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai jamais envisagé ça une seule seconde.

Au départ, j'allais dire que c'était pareil pour moi, avec Sherry. Mais au début, au tout début de notre relation, avec le recul que j'ai maintenant, je pensais vraiment que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Bien plus forts que de l'amitié. Finalement, elle était devenue la sœur que j'avais perdue, en quelque sorte. Je me rassurai en me disant que la relation entre Jill et Chris étaIt similaire.

-Donc vous comprenez bien que je m'intéresse autant que vous à sa disparition ? reprit Jill

-Oui. Bien sûr, balbutiai-je. Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ?

-Qu'on aille le chercher, bien entendu, dit Jill avec un petit sourire

-_On _? répétai-je

-Claire et moi. Mais si vous vous pensez capable de venir avec nous…

-Evidemment ! dis-je d'un ton plus que convaincant. Je manipulerai mon fusil avec les dents s'il le faut !

Quelques secondes après l'avoir dite, je me rendis compte de l'absurdité et ma phrase, et rougis violemment, alors que Claire et Jill se marraient franchement.

Après ça, quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte.

-Eh bien, c'est la folie, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Claire en se levant. Je reviens tout de suite !

Claire disparut de la cuisine, me laissant de nouveau seul avec Jill. La manière dont elle ressemblait à Chris était différente de celle de Claire, mais était tout aussi troublante. Ils avaient les mêmes mimiques, et les mêmes expressions faciales, tout en étant très différents physiquement. Jill était une très belle femme, très féminine et tout, mais elle avait le comportement qu'un haltérophile dont j'étais irrémédiablement amoureux. Je repartis rapidement dans la dimension parallèle où je tombais amoureux de Jill à la place de Chris, et, en parlant de mimique, j'interceptai le regard insistant de Jill. Léger froncement de sourcils, regard sérieux et moue presque boudeuse. Du coup, je compris qu'elle allait me demander quelque chose.

-Piers ?

Gagné.

-Capitaine ?

-Appelez-moi Jill, je vous en prie. Vous risquez d'être mon beau-frère, après tout, dit Jill avec un ton souriant et un sourire en coin

-D'accord, bégayai-je saisi par mon déjà-vu

-C'est sérieux entre vous et Chris, alors ?

-Je l'espère, oui. Ça ne fait qu'un mois, mais je suis au septième ciel, admis-je d'un ton de groupie

-On dirait bien, oui.

Elle allait dire autre chose, mais Claire entra dans la cuisine avec deux invités. L'une d'entre eux fondit sur moi pour me faire un câlin. Sauf que j'étais assis de travers sur ma chaise, et elle finit à moitié allongée sur moi, les deux mais dans mon dos. Je fis de même, et nous rîmes un bon coup. Ah, Sherry…

-Coucou toi ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as l'air d'aller bien !

-Oui, ça va.

-Bonjour ! dit-elle en se relevant, et en regardant Jill

-Bonjour, répondit Jill d'un ton poli

Je me relevai, et ce fut au tour de Jake de me faire un câlin. Je fus moins surpris, cette fois, et j'en profitai à fond. Mon cœur ne sursautait plus, comme les premières fois, et je pus même me premettre de le serrer contre moi, lui aussi.

-Ça me fait du mal de l'admettre, mais tu m'as manqué aussi, Piers, ricana Jake

Ah oui. J'oubliais que nous entretenions une relation de 'je-t'aime-moi-non-plus' en public. Au final, je craquais aussi.

-Ouais. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. Ça ne se reproduira pas, c'est ça ?

-Eeexact.

Nous nous lâchames mutuellement, en nous regardant avec un air que nous seuls comprenions, et Sherry nous regardait en riant. Claire arriva dans la cuisine, et je vis que Jill n'avait pas bougé.

-Sinon vous venez pour quoi ? on parlait de business sérieux, dit Claire l'air de rien

-Chris n'est pas là ? demanda Sherry en toute innocence, en regardant autour d'elle

-C'était justement le sujet. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous raconter.

Jake et Sherry s'assirent, et je restai debout, car il n'y avait plus de chaises disponibles. Claire raconta en gros la disparition de Chris, donc la raison de la présence de Jill, sa collègue la plus directe. Celle-ci fit un petit coucou quand Claire l'évoqua, ce qui nous fit sourire. Ensuite, Claire aborda le fait que nous étions partis pour aller sauver Chris, et…

-Je viens avec vous ! déclara Sherry d'un ton décisif

Claire et moi la regardâmes en même temps, et Jill rit. Jake, lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

-Tu délires? dit-il d'un ton sérieux. On ne sait même pas dans quelle merde cet abruti de Redffield s'est fourré, et tu veux courir à son secours ?

Oui, Jake venait de traiter Chris d'abruti devant moi. Oui je m'en foutais, quelque part. Oui, je l'aurais frappé si j'avais mes deux bras non-handicapés et si je ne le connaissais et ne l'aimais pas. A la place, je ricanai à mon tour.

-Ce que tu peux être ingrat, Jake ! dit Sherry. Aurais-tu oublié qu'il est venu nous chercher, lui aussi, alors qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle merde nous étions ?

Entendre Sherry dire un gros mot était un des grands accomplissements de ma vie. Maintenant, il fallait que je passe cinq minutes avec Jake sans qu'il ne dise un gros mot ou qu'il ne fasse une blague pourrie. Punaise, ce ne sera pas évident.

-Ouais. Tu marques un point, dit Jake d'un ton vaincu en frottant nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête avec sa main. J'en suis aussi, alors.

Claire et moi fîmes une tête surprise. Elle connaissait aussi bien que moi le caractère de merde de Jake. D'ailleurs celui-ci, très content de son effet, sortit son _légendaire _sourire insolent.

-Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? ricana-t-il. Je ne suis pas un ingrat, en fin de compte.

-Apparemment, dit Claire

Claire, Jake, Sherry et moi nous regardâmes d'un air un peu maladroit, en se souriant bêtement, et Jill toussota. Nous nous tournâmes en même temps vers elle.

-Bon eh bien… Je suis venue chercher une personne, et finalement j'en ai quatre. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Préparez-vous, nous partons demain, ajouta-t-elle en se levant

-A plus Jill, dit Claire en faisant un coucou

Je réussis à faire de même, et Sherry, elle, ne se gêna pas du tout pour faire de même. Jill fit un petit sourire, et sortit de la cuisine. Les quatres duellistes se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil, et finîmes par rire en chœur. De manière un peu nerveuse, il faut le dire. Finalement, mon inquiétude pour Chris revint à la charge, et je tombai sur une chaise au pif. Etonnamment, ce fut Claire qui fut la plus rapide pour essayer de me rattraper. Je sus que je commençais à divaguer quand je réussis à penser que j'aurais préféré que ce soit Jake.

-Hé Piers ! Ça ne va pas ? me demandèrent les filles quasiment en même temps

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Jake, ce dernier s'approcha, l'air de rien, pour voir la tête que je faisais. Je ne devais pas être très frais, je sentais moi-même que mon sang avait arrêté d'aller dans mon crâne, et il fit une grimace. Je réussis à lui faire un sourire insolent, qui devait être bien pâle comparé au sien, mais dont j'étais assez fier, sur le coup.

-Qui a l'air d'un con, maintenant ? dis-je d'un ton faible

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Piers, dit Sherry, qui n'a pas compris que je parlais à Jake

-Ta gueule, Piers, dit Jake pour mettre les choses au clair

Claire nous regarda tous les deux tour à tour, avant de se reconcentrer sur moi.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

-Je ne dormirai sans doute pas tant que je ne reverrais pas Chris, dis-je. Il vaut mieux que je vienne. Maintenant, avec vous. Ça vaut mieux. Plutôt que je me secoue trop tard et que je tente de vous rejoindre en pleine nuit avec une détermination égale à celle d'un pingouin qui a raté son audition pour la marche de l'empereur.

Mes trois amis rirent aux éclats en même temps, et je me rendis compte à quel point ma phrase, sortie le plus naturellement du monde, était sans queue ni tête, tout en étant tout à fait correcte. Non, je n'allais pas bien.

-Je ne veux pas d'une loque pour une mission de sauvetage, dit Jake d'un ton plus qu'ironique

-Je t'emmerde, Jake, dis-je plus décidement plus au tacquet que d'habitude

-Je veillerai sur toi, dit Claire en me prenant la main. Et vous deux, ça vous dit de dormir ici, du coup ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant les deux amoureux

-Oui ! s'écria Sherry avant même que Jake n'ouvre la bouche. Pour être parés pour l'aventure !

-J'ai mon mot à dire, non ? demanda-t-il quand même

-Non ! dit Sherry en se marrant et en l'embrassant

-Tu sais où est ma chambre, dit Claire d'un ton joueur

Sherry acquiesça, et sortit de la cuisine en courant, en prenant Jake par la main, qui ne sembla ne pas avoir le choix. Je ricanai, et Sherry revint en courrant pour me faire un autre câlin.

-A demain, Piers. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tout ira bien, me dit-elle d'un ton rassurant

-Sans doute, bégayai-je

Et elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et m'embrassa sur ma joue sans bandages. Elle fit quand même un câlin à Claire, qui était à côté de nous les bras croisés pendant notre éclat d'amitié fraternelle, et disparut de nouveau. Claire s'assit à côté de moi, avec une expression sceptique. Apparemment, elle était de famille.

-Dis-moi Piers, tu sembles très proche de Sherry, commença-t-elle

-Eh bien…

-C'est ce que je t'aurais dit si je ne savais pas à quel point tu aimais mon frère, rit-elle

-Je vois, dis-je d'un ton amusé.

-Bon, si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans la chambre de mon frère.

-D'accord.

Claire m'embrassa sur la joue à son tour, et partit. Moi, je restai assis encore un moment, jusqu'au repas du soir, en fait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ma rencontre avec ma sœur, qui datait un peu maintenant. Une partie de moi pensait que ses messages subliminaux et la disparition de Chris n'étaient pas une coïncidence. Et une autre espérait que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Je réussis à oublier pendant le dîner avec Claire, Jake et Sherry. C'était dingue à quel point mes émotions négatives partaient vite avec eux. Mais elle revinrent vite, lorsque j'allai me coucher. D'ailleurs, mes pressentiments étaient corrects, à ce sujet : je restai en mode légume toute la nuit, incapable de dormir, ne pouvant m'empêcher de m'ôter le visage de Chris de la tête.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Dawn (octobre 2013)**

J'ai fini par m'endormir, en fait, vers sept heures du matin. Parfait, je me lève dans deux heures.

Et quand je me suis réveillé, ce n'était pas Claire à côté de moi. Ou alors, elle s'était blessé son joli visage et s'était rasé les cheveux pendant la nuit. Et ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Bonjour trésor, dit mon voisin avec un sourire

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Jake ? bégayai-je en essayant de reculer

Mais si je reculai plus, j'arrivai par terre.

-Un concours de circonstances a fait que j'ai dormi avec toi, finalement, dit Jake d'un ton amusé

-Explique-toi.

-Claire s'est couchée tard, Sherry ne voulait pas que tu dormes tout seul, et il était _hors de question _que je laisse Sherry dormir avec toi. Alors à choisir… ricana-t-il

-On dirait plutôt que tu cherchais un prétexte pour t'allonger avec moi, m'esclaffai-je

-Ce n'est qu'à moitié faux, pouffa Jake

Je pris cinq teintes de rouge d'un seul coup, et Jake rit un bon coup, avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Je n'étais toujours pas habitué à ses changements d'humeur. Et non, ce n'était pas un truc qui me plaisit chez lui… Non mais franchement, à qu je parle, là ?

-Embrasse-moi, Piers, déclara Jake

-Quoi ? beuglai-je en reprenant du rouge (de manière figurée)

-Il faut que je soie sûr. Fais-le, s'il te plaît.

Je commençai par méditer sur le fait que Jake et moi étions allongés côte à côte dans le même lit. Je visai sa tenue de nuit, consistant en un pantalon léger, remarquant du coup qu'il était torse nu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il joue avec mes sentiments comme ça ? Alors que Chris était porté disparu, en plus ? Mais si c'était une preuve qu'il voulais, je la lui donnerai.

-Et après, tu me laisserais tranquille ? dis-je, dans le doute

-Promis. On redeviendra de doux ennemis, après ça, dit-il avec un sourire en coin

Je pris une grande inspiration, et me rapprochai de Jake pour lui faire un petit bisou. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il m'attira à lui, pour donner une teneur plus sensuelle à notre échange de salive, en mettant sa main autour de ma taille sous ma chemise. Là encore, je ne me débattis pas longtemps.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais jamais à résister à Jake. Et je me dis, après une courte réflexion, que c'était peut-être simplement parce que j'étais très épris de lui. Bon sang, quel enfoiré. Non seulement il ébranle en permanences mes sentiments pour Chris, mais en plus, il se dit amoureux de Sherry tout en continuant à me faire du rentre-dedans. Ce mec est vraiment compliqué, en fait. Moi qui pensais l'avoir cerné…

Je lui rendis son étreinte, et je me ressaisis au moment où sa main, sur ma taille, commença à glisser vers le bas. Mes émotions étaient assez partagées, sur le coup, mais seule l'une d'entre elles sortit, à ce moment-là.

-SALAUD ! aboyai-je

Et cet insolent s'est mis à rire. Je le poussai violemment, mais à une main, ce n'était pas très efficace. Ça le fit même encore plus rire. Il riait de mes efforts vains pour lui résister. Ma main tremblait sur son torse, et je bouillais encore plus. Il essaya de me reprendre dans ses bras, mais je me débattais encore.

-Du calme ! me dit-il. Ce n'est que moi.

Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir sa sale tronche. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me force à le regarder, mais il n'en fit rien, et se remit à ricaner.

-Pourquoi tu joues avec mes émotions comme ça ? dis-je d'un ton énervé, sans ouvrir les yeux. Tu n'as donc aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir ?

-Bien sûr que si. Vu que je ressens la même chose.

Là, pour le coup, il m'a pris de court. Je rouvris les yeux, il avait repris son air sérieux.

-Tu crois que je me sens tout à fait bien avec toi ? Que je ne suis pas rongé par mon amour pour Sherry ? Parce que je sais que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à t'oublier ?

Je ne pus rien répondre. Je le traitais d'égoïste de tout mon être, mais en fin de compte, il était dans la même situation que moi. Il avait juste une manière différente de la gérer. Un peu déplacée, certes, mais quand même. Je poussai un soupir, et il fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis désolé, Jake, dis-je d'un seul coup

-Pour ?

-T'être irrésistible.

Jake fit une tête plus qu'étonnée, et éclata de rire. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi. Je me dis qu'à sa place, je me serais sans doute énervé encore plus, mais j'avais réussir à retourner l'humour pourri de Jake contre lui. Cela sembla lui plaire, et j'en étais content. Finalement, peu importe à quel point il m'énervait, il réussissait toujours à me faire sourire. Et accordons-nous sur le fait que c'était pas mal, comme qualité.

Il posa sa main derrière ma tête, pour attirer mon visage vers le sien, et j'eus une impression de déjà-vu.

-On va le retrouver ton Redfield, Piers, dit-il d'un ton doux. Je te le promets. Et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Quiconque te fera du mal connaîtra la plus dégueulasse des morts.

-Merci Jake, dis-je en rougissant un bon coup. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Chris, alors c'est chic de ta part.

-Ce n'est pas pour lui que je le fais, je te signale. Enfin, si, un peu. Comme l'a dit Sherry, j'ai une dette envers lui. Mais je le fais surtout pour elle, et pour toi, parce qu'il compte pour vous.

Il avait dit "pour toi" d'un ton presque mielleux, mais je ne relevai pas. Il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler mes rougissements de groupie, bon sang…

-Chris compte pour Sherry ? dis-je d'un ton plus étonné que nécessaire

-Ben elle l'aime bien, en tous cas. Assez pour courir le sauver sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Et peut-être qu'elle fait ça pour toi, aussi. Elle t'adore vraiment, tu sais ?

-Je le sais, dis-je avec un petit sourire. Et c'est réciproque.

-Tiens au fait, comment vous vous êtes connus ?

Je fus étonné que Sherry ne lui ait pas raconté ça, mais je ne fit pas la remarque. Je lui expliquai notre rencontre à l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure, les cours que nous avons eus ensemble, avec nos points forts et nos points faibles - il fut d'accord avec moi sur le fait que cette petite blondinette cachait bien son jeu au corps-à-corps. Il me glissa un petit remerciement quand il comprit que c'était grâce à moi qu'elle était assez douée avec un fusil de précision, car, apparemment, cela les avait sauvé la vie quelques fois pendant leur propre expédition.

Je revins, avec une fierté presque pas dissimulée, sur le fait que Sherry et moi étions les meilleurs élèves dans tous nos cours, même ceux qu'on n'avait pas en commun, et Jake m'avait applaudi avec une ironie non dissimulée, elle aussi. Je lui mis un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule, et il ricana. Finalement, j'en vins à notre séparation à la fin de nos deux ans d'école, et de reparler de ça raviva des vieilles émotions en moi. Cela me rappela également à quel point j'avais été content de revoir Sherry en Edonie, l'année dernière, et dans la base sous-marine, il y a quelques mois. Jake concéda ce fait, car il me dit avoir noté la tête que j'avais fait lorsque Sherry m'avait sauté dessus à ce moment-là. Je lui répondis que, moi aussi, j'avais vu la tête qu'il avait fait, et refit une grimace similaire, ce qui me fit bien rire.

-Au fait, depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu m'aimes ? lui demandai-je soudain

-Hein ? Je ne sais plus trop. Je crois que j'ai parlé de ça avec Sherry quand on est sortis de la base sous-marine. Parce qu'elle m'avait demandé ce que je pensais de toi.

-Tu lui avais répondu quoi ?

-Que tu étais un petit con sympathique, s'esclaffa Jake

-C'est ça que tu appelles une déclaration d'amour ? grimaçai-je

-Je te fais marcher, rit-il encore. En fait, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais beaucoup quand Sherry m'a dit que tu étais porté disparu. Elle a bien vu ma réaction, et, quand on a appris que tu étais réapparu, elle m'a fait promettre de te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur quand je te reverrai. En fait, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais à l'hosto, je n'en étais pas encore sûr. Et quand je t'ai embrassé, tout est devenu clair.

Eh bien voilà. Décidément, ce gosse avait un don pour mélanger les étapes, mais je n'avais pas le courage de le lui dire. Je me contentai d'acquiescer vaguement, conscient de la couleur que devait avoir mon visage en me rappelant du premier baiser torride que j'avais échangé avec Jake.

-Donc, maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au point, nous allons redevenir amis, reprit Jake

-Tu penses sincèrement que c'est possible ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?

-Des gens qui rompent y arrivent parfois, alors pourquoi pas des gens qui ne se sont jamais mis ensemble ?

-Tu marques un point. Maintenant dehors, que je m'habille.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'un coup de main ? dit Jake en se léchant les babines

-Fous le camp ! dis-je en me marrant, et en le poussant sans succès

Jake rit aussi, mais m'obéit, pour une fois. Il se releva et sortit de la chambre. J'enlevai ma chemise de nuit, et en mis une autre au pif, que je trouvai dans un tiroir. Je vis, vu la taille, qu'elle appartenait à Chris. Je l'enfilai, en essayant de ne pas déprimer d'un seul coup, et cela marcha étonnamment bien. Je nageais dans cette chemise, ça me fit presque complexer. Mais en fin de compte, ça ne me déplaisait pas. Que Chris soit une armoire à glace, et parce que j'aimais les vêtements larges. Par contre, j'évitai de lui piquer un pantalon, je trouvai ça déplacé, et malsain. Enfin, ce qui l'aurait _vraiment _été, c'est que j'essaie ses sous-vêtements. Je ne pus réprimer un rougissement, et m'empêchai au dernier moment d'ouvrir son tiroir. Punaise, je devenais vraiment craignos quand je m'y mettais…

Je finis de m'habiller, et allait retrouver les filles et Jake à la cuisine. Lui ne s'était pas changé, par contre. Il buvait une boisson quelconque et le leva pour me dire bonjour. Je lui répondis d'un geste de la tête, et Sherry me sauta dessus, évidemment. Je mis mon doigt devant ma bouche, et elle me lâcha d'un air surpris. Je me rapprochai silencieusement de Claire, qui trafiquait quelque chose dans un coin de la cuisine.

-Bonjour Piers, dit-elle d'un ton amusé, alors que je m'apprêtai à lui faire peur

-Bonjour Claire, dis-je l'air de rien, alors qu'elle se retournait

-Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as l'air cassé en deux.

-Non, ça va, mentis-je du mieux que je pouvais. L'autre énergumène a été assez discret.

-Va te faire cuire, Malabar Bigoût, répondit Jake entre deux gorgées de boisson

Je ricanai, alors que Claire et Sherry se marraient bien fort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour ce matin, chef ? demandai-je en me penchant derrière Claire

-C'est une surprise, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. Va t'asseoir, ça arrive bientôt.

Je ne cherchai pas plus loin, sachant à quel point Claire aimait me faire des surprises de ce genre, et je m'assis en face de Jake et Sherry, qui s'échangeaitndes gorgées de boisson lactée. D'ici, je pouvais voir, d'après la couleur, que Sherry buvait un café et que Jake buvait un chocolat. Sherry me fit un petit sourire, que je lui rendis.

-Tu veux un peu de café, Piers ? me proposa-t-elle de son ton souriant habituel

-Non merci, refusai-je poliment. Mais je ne dirais pas non à un peu de chocolat, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique en regardant Jake, qui sirotait encore

Jake ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me faire un doigt d'honneur avec sa main libre. Sherry poussa un soupir, et fit une tête surprise quand elle vit que je ricanai encore. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et, alors que Jake buvait son chocolat, je me penchai au-dessus de la table pour lui mettre la tasse en pleine poire. Sherry mit sa main devant sa bouche, avant de rire légèrement, et Claire, qui s'était retournée pour voir ce qui se passait, rit aussi. Jake posa consciencieusement sa tasse sur la table, son visage et son torse couverts de chocolat, et se leva sans dire un mot. Sherry et moi le regardâmes en silence, et, alors qu'il passait près de moi, il se pencha pour me prendre et me serrer contre lui, en frottant son visage sur le mien, et en me foutant du chocolat partout, du coup.

-En voilà du chocolat, enfoiré ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement énervé

Je commençai à pousser des cris, qui auraient pu paraître tendancieux sans leur contexte, en me débattant. Mais plus j'essayai de m'achapper, plus Jake me serrait contre lui, et plus je crus que Sherry allait mourir de rire. Finalement, ce fut Claire qui nous sépara, en nous envoyant nous changer. Enfin, Jake est allée prendre une douche pour se rhabiller, et moi je dus aller me changer. Je pris une autre chemise de Chris, et je revins dans la cuisine. Sherry me regarda d'un air curieux, et j'allai m'asseoir près d'elle, alors que Claire trafiquait encore.

-Tu as envie de me demander quelque chose, toi, non ? demandai-je à tout hasard

-Tes relations avec Jake semblent s'être améliorées. Je suis vraiment contente.

-Ouais. Je m'habitue à son caractère de merde, dis-je d'un ton amusé

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas que ça, dit-elle aussi amusée que moi. En tous cas, j'en suis très contente. Je vous aime vraiment beaucoup, tous les deux. J'aurais été très mal si vous vous détestiez.

-Tout comme je suis content que toi et Chris vous entendiez bien…

Là, par contre, ma déprime me revint en pleine poire. Je baissai les yeux, et Sherry mit une main sur ma joue bandée, avant de me refaire un gros câlin. Je la serrai contre moi, moi aussi. Elle aussi avait toujours eu le don de me remonter le moral, en fait. Et ce depuis bien plus longtemps que Jake. Nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger pendant une petite minute. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de passer une main dans mes cheveux, et en me serrant contre elle avec l'autre. Nous fûmes interrompus par Claire, qui posa une assiette devant nous.

-Pain perdu avec sauce caramel, annonça-t-elle. Régalez-vous les enfants.

Sherry et moi nous mîmes face à la table, et, au moment où Claire déposait une troisième assiette en face de nous, Jake revint de la salle de bains, en pantalon et avec une serviette sur les épaules - quel crâneur celui-là *rougissement* - et s'assit en face de l'assiette. Comme si elle l'avait appelé.

-Merci, lança-t-il à la cuisinière

-Pas de quoi. Ne traînez pas, on a rendez-vous avec Jill dans une demi-heure.

-Ça roule ma poule, déclara Jake en attaquant

-Jake ! s'exclama Sherry

-Quoi ?

Je ricanai encore, et Claire rit franchement, avant de revenir avec une assiette et de s'asseoir à côté de Jake. Nous mangeâmes en silence, et, une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous allâmes finir de nous préparer pour aller retrouver le capitaine Valentine au QG du B.S.A.A, où je n'avais pas été depuis un éternité.

Depuis cinq mois, le bâtiment n'avait pas du tout changé, en fin de compte. Je me sentais toujours autant chez moi, ingorant royalement les petits regards que certains soldats m'offraient. C'étaient surtout des nouveaux, à bien y regarder. Les anciens, eux, savaient qui j'étais, et me saluaient avec respect. Ils ne manquèrent d'ailleurs pas de remarquer la présence de Jake et Sherry, et répondis à leurs regards inquisiteurs avec un haussements d'épaule.

Jill nous attendait dans la salle de briefing, un air sérieux sur le visage. Qui se détendit un peu, toutefois, en nous voyant arriver. Nous nous installâmes en cercle, sur la grande table faite pour ça, et nous attendîmes les instructions et les informations.


	7. Sous-chapitre 1

**Chapitre un peu plus court. C'est surtout une petite transition, pour ceux qui se demandent ce que devient Chris (petit spoiler, attention xD). Le prochain est déjà en cours d'écriture ! A bientôt !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sous-chapitre 1 : Limbo <span>****_(Chris)_**

J'étais dans une pièce sombre, dont les lumières étaient éteintes. Je sentais comme une douleur au niveau de mon torse, comme une plaie béante. Mes deux poignets et mes deux chevilles étaient attachés au mur, j'étais comme crucifié. Sauf que mes jambes étaient écartées, donc j'étais plutôt sur le point d'être démembré. Je pensais que mes yeux s'habitueraient à l'obscurité, espérant voir quelque chose à la longue, mais rien. Comme si les murs avaient été peints en noir.

J'avais aussi un magnifique mal de crâne, et mes pensées étaient floues. Je ne me souvenais pas du tout comment j'étais arrivé ici. Même mon dernier souvenir était flou. Je me souvenais… être allé au travail… Comme tous les matins, j'avais embrassé Piers et ma sœur avant de partir, et puis… Rah, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Est-ce que j'étais même arrivé au travail ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. Je finis par me chopper un torticolis à force de regarder dans tous les sens, alors j'arrêtai de bouger la tête. Qui que soit mon bourreau, il finirait sans doute par se montrer. Car si c'était ma mort qu'il ou elle voulait, je ne serais sans doute plus là pour y penser.

Je me surpris à compter les moutons, et lorsque j'arrivai à sept cents quarante-et-un, quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Aucune lumière ne vint de la porte ouverte - car il me paraissait évident qu'il ou elle n'était pas entré en traversant le mur - ce qui me fit penser que, même en dehors de cette pièce, l'obscurité régnait. Et même si mes yeux étaient ouverts, je ne vis personne.

-Hello Chris, dit une voix grave

-Qui est là ? dis-je d'une voix que j'entendis moi-même comme fatiguée

-Je serais tenté de dire "votre pire cauchemar", mais vous l'avez déjà exécuté vous-même il y a plus de quatre ans, maintenant, ricana la voix

-Vous semblez en savoir un rayon sur moi.

-Vous vous sous-estimez, capitaine Redfield. Il n'y a pas tant de gens que ça qui ignorent votre héroïsme pendant l'incident de Kijuju. Et votre combat avec Albert Wesker.

Je grimaçai, et cela m'occasionna de nouvelles douleurs. Qu'est-ce que ce malade mental m'avait infligé, bon sang ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demandai-je

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, dit la voix, qui semblait se rapprocher. A chacune de mes visites, je vous donnerai un indice. Etes-vous prêt pour le premier ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? soupirai-je

-Non, ricana la voix. Alors, voici le premier indice : quelle est la plus précieuse à vos yeux ?

-Je croyais que vous étiez là pour me donner des indices, pas me poser des devinettes…

-J'ai dit que je vous donnais des indices. Pas sous quelle forme je vous les donnerais. L'important est que vous appreniez quelque chose, en réflechissant. Alors réfléchissez-y, je reviendrai dans une heure.

L'inconnu posa sa main sur ma joue, et je ne sus pourquoi, j'eus une grosse impression de déjà-vu.

-A bientôt Chris.

La voix s'éloigna de nouveaux, assortie à des bruits de pas, et un bruit de porte. Là encore, je ne vis aucun mouvement de lumière. Cela me fit sincèrement penser que mon ou mes kidnappeurs avaient fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas retrouver mes repères. Etonnamment, j'avais les pensées plus claires, maintenant, alors je me mis à penser, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

La personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux ? Bien entendu, je pensais tout de suite à Piers, à qui j'avais enfin réussi à dire ce que je ressentais et avec qui j'entretenais une relation improbable mais absolument merveilleuse. Mes tortionnaires essayaient-ils de me faire comprendre quelque chose par rapport à Piers ? Quelque chose que je devrais peut-être savoir, et qui fait que je me retrouve dans cette situation ? Non, je refusais d'y croire. Même si Piers me cachait encore quelque chose, ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose d'aussi grave.

Et si ce n'était pas Piers, tout simplement ? Ça pourrait aussi être Claire, le seul membre de ma famille encore en vie. Mais la encore, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait me cacher. On avait grandi ensemble quand même. Et c'était pareil pour Jill, on ne se cache rien. Enfin presque. Je devais lui parler de ma relation avec Piers. Oui, je le ferai. Si je sors d'ici vivant.

Tout me ramenait à Piers. C'était insensé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Encore plus depuis que mon fantôme m'avait posé cette question. Est-ce que Piers me cachait réellement quelque chose de condamnable ? Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais c'était tout à fait possible. Il avait réussi à me cacher ses sentiments pendant plus de trois ans, alors pourquoi pas un secret plus énorme encore ?

J'entendis la porte se rouvrir. Quoi, ça faisait déjà une heure ?

-Alors capitaine ? Comment ça se goupille ? dit la voix d'un ton amusé

-Vous avez un lien avec Piers, c'est ça ?

-Bravo ! dit-il en applaudissant. Comme quoi les grands musclés savent aussi réfléchir.

Je grimaçai, ne relevant qu'à moitié sn sarcasme. C'était surtout la révélation qui me pesait, là.

-Quel lien avez-vous avez lui ? demandai-je, sur la défensive

Comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose, de toute façon…

-Ce sera le sujet de ma deuxième énigme. Quel aspect de la vie de Piers ne connaissez-vous pas ? vous avez une heure.

La voix ricana encore, et partit, en claquant la porte cette fois. Mes oreilles vrillèrent un bon coup, m'arrachant une autre grimace, et j'essayai de rester concentré, en ne voulant pas savoir ce qui se passerait si je donnais une mauvaise réponse aux énigmes de mon bourreau.

Quelque chose sur quoi Piers avait été évasif ? Oui, il y avait bien un truc. Sa vie de famille.

J'avais entendu parler des exploits du père de Piers, il y a une vingtaine d'années au début de mon cursus militaire, et j'avais aussi entendu dire qu'il faisait tout ça, en plus d'être un père et un mari exemplaire. Malgré les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui. Quelles étaient ces rumeurs, d'ailleurs ? Ouais, on s'en fout. Concentration.

Donc, le commandant Nivans avait eu pas mal d'enfants, si je me souvenais bien. Combien ? Ouais, ça aussi on s'en fout. Il n'empêche que Piers parlait très peu de son père, et encore moins de sa mère et de ses frères et sœurs. A vrai dire, la seule fois où il avait parlé de son père, dont je me souvenais, c'était quand on s'est rencontrés, la première fois. Il me disait qu'il avait l'armée dans le sang, et que son père était un sniper d'exception. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que je fis le rapport avec son nom de famille. Mais sinon, rien. Ou alors c'était très rapide, et il y a très longtemps. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas fier de sa famille ? Ou bien y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ?

Est-ce que mon lieutenant avait honte de sa famille ? Honte de sa famille de criminels, après la mort de son père ? Non, ça me paraissait un peu gros. Mais ma situation en elle-même était un peu grosse, alors, à ce stade, ça ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça. J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que, dans le pire des cas, Piers, lui, avait pris la bonne voie.

-Me revoilà, dit la voix de mon ravisseur (je n'étais même pas sûr si c'était un homme. Ses inflexions changeaient régulièrement. Je ne faisais que supposer à cause du timbre). Alors, vous avancez ?

-La seule chose dont je n'ai pas vraiment parlé avec Piers, c'est sa famille. Il a toujours été très vague sur le sujet, et je ne voulais pas vraiment en savoir plus, alors…

-Donc ? Ça carbure, là-haut ?

-Vous êtes un membre de sa famille ?

Le silence de mon interlocuteur était éloquent.

-Et alors ? repris-je. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? M'utiliser comme appât pour une espèce de vendetta ?

-Y a pas à dire, vous êtes plus malin que vous en avez l'air, dit la voix d'un ton qui me paraissait frustré. Moi qui avais encore envie de vous torturer…

-Quoi ? dis-je d'un ton étonné

-Mauvais réponse égal souffrances. Je suis embêté, sincèrement.

-C'est donc vous qui m'avez entamé ?

-Ouais. J'ai été vous chercher, et tout. Ça m'étonne que personne n'ait réagi en me voyant vous mettre dans mon coffre. Oh, peut-être était-ce parce que personne n'a vu ? s'esclaffa-t-il

Je déglutis. Pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas de tout ça ? Je me demandais comment il ou elle avait pu me maîtriser sans que je ne puisse me défendre. Peut-être que ça me reviendrait, plus tard.

-Comment ça va se passer, concrètement ? demandai-je

-Facile. J'ai laissé des indices un peu partout, pour faciliter l'enquête sur votre disparition. Je suis _persuadé _ que Piers est déjà en route, avec une petite équipe de sauvetage.

-Mais il est blessé… soupirai-je

-Et il vous aime. Vous ne feriez pas pareil à sa place ?

-Bien sûr que si ! dis-je par réflexe

-Vous êtes trop mignon, pouffa la voix

Je me sentis bouillir légèrement. Evidemment, cela faisait un moment que je savais que j'aimais vraiment Piers, mais là, le romantisme de la situation était presque déplacé. J'avais envie qu'il vienne me chercher, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas qu'il risque sa vie pour moi. _Encore_. La scène où il s'injectait le virus pour me sauver me revint en tête, comme du poison, plus réaliste que jamais, alors que j'avais mis des mois pour apprendre à vivre avec. Je baissai les yeux, saisi par les émotions, et mon bourreau semblait s'être arrêté de respirer. Je relevai le regard dans la direction où j'avais entendu la voix peu avant - bien entendu, je ne le ou la voyais toujours pas - intrigué par son silence.

-Je suis persuadé que le plan va marcher, désormais, marmonna la voix

-Quoi ?

-Hein ? Non, je n'ai rien dit ! s'agita-t-il (ou elle) d'un seul coup. Je n'ai rien dit !

Je sourcillai, et la personne partit. J'entendis à peine la porte, cette fois, et je repartis dans mes pensées. Pour quelle raison la propre famille de Piers pouvait lui en vouloir ? Peut-être qu'ils se considéraient comme les gentils, et que Piers, qui les avait reniés, était considéré comme un traître ?

Bon sang. Ça me donnait un de ces maux de tête cette histoire.

Je voulais revoir Piers, et vite. Le serrer contre moi, l'embrasser… et lui demander des détails, au fond. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour qu'il fasse vite.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Horizon (octobre et novembre 2013)**

Jill nous expliqua exactement ce qu'elle et la commission d'enquête avaient découvert : il y a dix jours, alors que Chris se dirigeait vers son poste, il s'est comme évaporé. Entre chez lui et le siège du B.S.A.A.. L'enquête avait été étonnamment facile, les chargés de l'enquête trouvaient des indices en vrac, mais dans un ordre précis, comme si les kidnappeurs les laissaient volontairement. Ils indiquaient une seule direction : l'Afrique centrale.

-Ça, pour moi, ça ressemble à une invitation, déclara Jake

-Ou à un piège, le corrigea Sherry, en écho à mes pensées

-Un piège hein ? dit Claire d'un ton pensif. Que fait-on alors ?

-Eh bien… on s'y précipite, dit Jill d'un ton souriant à la Chris en nous regardant tous tour à tour

-Ouais ! s'exclamèrent Sherry et Claire d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste

J'eus un léger sourire en les regardant toutes les deux, si similaires, et Jill apparut devant moi, avec une main dans le dos et un sourire énigmatique. Je la regardai en plissant les yeux.

-J'ai une surprise pour vous, Piers, dit-elle. Vu que vous semblez décidé à nous accompagner.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? dis-je en essayant de dissimuler ma curiosité

Au lieu de me répondre, elle posa un pistolet tactique sur la table. Je le regardai avec attention, et je retins un hoquet de surprise quand je le reconnus. Il appartenait à mon père. Comment je le savais ? Il y avait ses initiales, identiques aux miennes, dessus. Et je connaissais assez bien mon père pour savoir qu'il était maniaque, et qu'il mettait ses initiales partout où il pouvait. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été capable de les graver sur ses propres enfants, s'il l'avait pu.

-Comment l'avez-vous eu ? bégayai-je en le prenant dans ma main valide

-Ne vous occupez pas des détails, d'accord ? C'est un cadeau, ça vous portera chance. Sans doute.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sherry en s'approchant

-C'est le pistolet tactique de mon père, dis-je dans un souffle

-Oh. Et il s'appelait Piers aussi ?

-Non, dis-je d'un ton amusé. Il s'appelait Patrick. Patrick Nivans.

-Ah d'accord.

-Bon c'est génial tout ça, mais on n'a pas un capitaine modèle à aller sauver ? râla Jake, en se secouant nerveusement sur place

-Tu es si pressé d'aller sauver mon frangin ? ricana Claire en tapant dans le dos de Jake

-Nan. Pas franchement nan. Mais bon. Je préfère encore faire ça que de rester à me tourner les pouces en vous écoutant conter fleurette.

-Mais c'est qu'il a du vocabulaire le sale gosse ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton plus qu'amusé

-Ta gueule Barbecue Ribs, dit Jake en fronçant les sourcils dans ma direction

Nous rigolâmes pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Jill ne ricane, avant de toussoter. Nous nous tournâmes tous en même temps vers elle, et se rassit pour reprendre ses explications.

Tout d'abord, nous irons en Afrique. Là où les indices semblaient nous mener. Jill a un contact de confiance sur place, dont les témoignages nous seront utiles, et de là, nous aviserons. Nous resterons ensemble, dans un premier temps, et nous ferons des équipes seulement si c'est nécessaire. Personne ne fit d'autres commentaires, et nous nous préparâmes chacun de notre côté avant de nous retrouver à l'aéroport en fin d'après-midi. cependant, notre vol a été retardé, et nous fûmes partis à vingt-et-une heures pour arriver en Afrique le lendemain, vers six heures du matin - à cause du problème de carburant que le pilote a vu au dernier moment. Je soupirai, on dirait que la nature est contre moi pour me ralentir le plus possible…

Dans l'avion, c'était une autre aventure. Le délicieux hasard a voulu que je soies entre Jake et Sherry, alors que Claire et Jill étaient tranquillement dans un autre coin de l'avion. Cela me rassura, d'un autre côté, car elles ne verraient pas quand ça pétera entre Jake et moi. Car avouons-le, nous n'étions jamais calmes bien longtemps. J'essayai de me rassurai en me disant que Sherry serait là pour calmer le jeu, mais, honnêtement, elle ne le faisait pas souvent. Soit elle râlait, ce qui n'avait pas grand effet sur Jake, soit elle trouvait ça drôle, ce qui n'aida pas trop.

-Piers ?

Je me tournai vers elle. Des fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées.

-Sherry ?

-Comment vas-tu ?

Je jetai un regard rapide à Jake. Il avait le coude sur le hubelot et la tête sur la main, et regardait négligemment dehors. Tant mieux.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai déjà été mieux, dis-je avec un soupir

-Forcément. Moi aussi je n'irais pas bien si Jake ou toi vous faisiez enlever. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tout ira bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant en mettant une main sur ma joue

-J'essaie de m'en persuader, mais ce n'est pas facile, admis-je, un peu déprimé

Sherry détacha sa ceinture, et passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour me faire un bisou sur ma joue bandée, ce qui m'arracha un sourire rougi. Bizarrement, ça marcha assez bien. Mes craintes s'étaient presque envolées.

-Alors ? Ça va mieux ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire craquant

-Un peu. Merci, lui dis-je en souriant

-Pense à autre chose, ok ? Tiens regarde, ils passent un film sur le grand écran !

Je tournai la tête vers le dit écran. Ils passaient un film d'aventure quelconque, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Un truc qui me ferait penser à autre chose. Dans ce genre de film, on a rarement à réfléchir, et c'était tant mieux, dans ma situation. A vrai dire, j'avais beau suivre, je ne saisissais pas qui était la héros principal. Le film se termina dans une énorme explosion - un beau mindfuck si vous voulez mon avis. Je mettrai ça sur le fait que j'ai manqué le début. Même si, sincèrement, je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose. Puis, le film changea. C'était un film de zombies, tiens donc. Deux histoires étaient racontées en parallèle : une servante dans un manoir, qui a été envahi par des monstres, et un homme d'âge moyen qui essayait de s'en sortir avec sa petite fille. Apparemment, la jeune servante s'appelait Shannon, le père s'appelait Allen et sa petite fille s'appelait Rosie. Je me rendis compte que je m'éloignais quand je trouvais de plus en plus de ressemblances entre Allen et Chris. Je décidai de me reconcentrer sur le film, avant de partir trop loin, et je revins dans l'action au moment où Shannon et Allen ont fini par se retrouver, après que le jeune servante ait sauvé la petite Rosie.

-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de voir mon passé, me lança Sherry

-Comment ça ? lui demandai-je d'un ton étonné

-Moi petite dans un manoir envahi de monstres. La servante, ce serait Claire, et le père ce serait Leon.

-Je lui dirai que tu l'as comparée à une servante, ricanai-je

-Ce que tu es bête ! me dit-elle en me donnant une tape sur la tête. En plus, je n'ai pas dit ça comme une mauvais remarque. Shannon est belle et courageuse, comme Claire, et Allen est admirable et séduisant, comme Leon.

-Et toi, tu es petite et naïve comme la gamine, ricana Jake, comme venant de nulle part

-Perdu, Jake. Je l'attendais celle-là, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé

-Je t'avais oublié, toi, ricanai-je à mon tour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?

-Je regarde le film. J'ai hâte de voir si toi et moi on est dedans aussi, dit Jake avec son sourire insolent

-Je passe mon tour, soupirai-je

Jake ricana encore, et je me reconcentrai sur le film. Pendant une fuite de routine, Shannon apprend que les monstres sont issus d'une expérimentation faite par une scientifique déraillée. Là, ce fut surtout moi qui eut une impression de déjà-vu. Et Jake et Sherry l'ont sans doute eue, eux aussi, car ils ont été prisonniers d'une scientifique folle pendant six mois. Il se trouve que la scientifique, nommée Eva, était la mère de Shannon, et avait prévu d'utiliser sa fille comme prochain sujet d'expérience, mais Allen ne le voyait pas de cette oreille. Il a donc affronté la tarée, et a réussi à sauver la belle servante. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils finissent par se rouler une belle pelle, avec la musique et tout, mais ils n'en firent rien. Ils restèrent en bons termes, de bons amis, et ils promirent de se revoir. Je compris à ce moment-là qu'en fait ce film était la suite du précédent, car, après le générique, je vis un des couillons du film d'avant sortir des décombres du bâtiment qui avait sauté. Après une courte pause, le troisième film se lança, et je fus la victime d'un gros coup de barre, alors je m'endormis comme une masse.

-Non !

Le cri de Sherry me réveilla en sursaut, et Jake éclata de rire. Je me retenais pour ne pas lui mettre un coup de boule, sérieux. Sherry se tourna vers moi, un air désolé sur le visage.

-Désolée. Je suis un peu trop dans le film, dit-elle d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? marmonnai-je

-Dans le troisième film, on revoit Gérald, le héros du premier film, qui a résisté à l'attaque nucléaire et qui est devenu une sorte de super-humain. Et y aussi Allen, qui fait équipe avec un jeune mercenaire nommé Raphaël pour affronter Gérald.

-Donc je fais équipe avec monsieur brushing pour affronter un lieutenant zombie ? s'esclaffa Jake

-Ta gueule Jake, râlai-je. Et sinon ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé en sursaut ? dis-je en me retournant vers Sherry

Sherry se contenta de me montrer l'écran. Il y avait un mec avec des lames à la place des bras - je devinai que c'était le Gérald - qui se tenait debout devant le cadavre d'un gosse - sans doute Raphaël, vu la manière dont Allen gueulait. Mais ce que je ne compris pas, c'est qu'il paraissait bien plus vieux, et qu'il venait de se clôner pour attaquer le monstre. Je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir, sérieux, ce film avait l'air potable.

-Je te raconterai, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Sherry à mon oreille

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ? lui demandai-je finalement

-Non. Je lis dans tes expressions, me dit-elle d'un air amusé

-Si elle lisait dans les pensées, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais corrompue avec mes fantasmes, pouffa Jake

-Ouais. Je suppose que tu as raison, dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Oh, grand coquin ! rigola Sherry

Elle se leva et passa devant moi pour aller faire un gros bisou baveux à Jake, alors je me reconcentrai comme je le pouvais sur le film. Le petit Raphaël était debout, comme neuf, en expliquant qu'il avait de bonnes capacités de guérison. Et après un combat long, très long, _extrêmement long_, Gérald finit enfin à terre. Je me levai, en exclamant ma joie en levant les bras, et un tas de regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je me rassis en toussotant, un peu rouge de gêne, et le commentaire désobligeant de Jake ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

-Go ! Go ! Team Alpha ! Wouh ! dit Jake d'un ton faussement hystérique en faisant des gestes de pompom girl

Je retins mon commentaire, quant à moi, et je me rassis en même temps que Sherry, qui était restée sur les genoux de Jake pendant tout le combat. Au final, Allen et Raphaël ont mis Gérald dans une prison spécialisée, et tout s'est bien fini. J'aime les fins comme ça. Le quatrième film, pendant la première escale, était un film d'amour, alors je détournai mon regard vite fait de l'écran, me plongeant dans l'analyse fervente et passionnante du siège devant moi. A côté de moi, Sherry commençait à piquer du nez, à son tour - je remarquai, sur l'horloge de l'avion, qu'il était deux heures et quart du matin - et mon voisin de gauche me tapota l'épaule.

-Quoi ?

-Ça va toi sinon ? demanda Jake d'un ton léger

-Plutôt mieux, admis-je. Les films étaient sympas, même si j'aurais aimé regarder le premier et le troisième en entier. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, dit Jake en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

-Si, bien sûr. Mais je m'étais habitué à ton attitude de sale gosse.

-Sherry sait ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est surtout avec les autres que je fais gaffe.

-Ce qui explique les remarques impertinentes que tu m'as larguées dans la figure depuis le décollage, ricanai-je

-Je t'enquiquine, je suis comme ça, dit Jake avec un petit sourire. Si j'avais de réelles mauvaises intentions, Sherry prendrait ta défense. Elle seule sait si je suis sérieux ou non.

-Je vois…

Je ne pus rien dire d'autre, en fait. Et Jake n'ajouta rien non plus, alors je me remis à regarder droit devant moi, jusqu'à ce que nous redécollions, une petite heure plus tard. Je levai vaguement le regard vers l'écran, alors qu'un jeune homme et et une fille se câlinaient sur un coucher de soleil romantique, et, alors que je m'apprêtai à baisser de nouveau les yeux, il y eut un rebondissement. La main de l'homme baissa peu à peu, et sortit du dos de la fille, qui émit un gémissement de surprise en tombant à genoux devant le type, qui faisait un sourire carnassier. Puis, écran noir. L'avion subissait des turbulences. Je mis ma ceinture par réflexe, et je réveillai Sherry pour qu'elle fasse de même. Les turbulences se calmèrent, et je fus déçu que l'image ne réapparaisse pas. Enfin, jusqu'à l'annonce du pilote.

_"Mesdames et messieurs. Nous subissons… actuellement une attaque à main armée, ce qui explique les légères… turbulences que vous venez de subir. Nous vous assurons que si… si vous gardez votre calme… aucun mal ne sera fait aux passagers… Alors gardez vos ceintures attachées, et restez calmes…"_

Tout de suite après, nous entendîmes un coup de feu dans le micro encore allumé, qui fit sursauter tous les passagers que je pouvais voir. Certains se mirent à crier, et la réaction de Jake me prit de court.

-Fermez vos gueules, putain ! Vous avez pas entendu ce que le connard a dit ?

Tout le monde, même Sherry et moi en fait, regardâmes Jake avec des grands yeux, mais, étonnamment, tout le monde l'écouta. J'entendais encore un brouhaha de chuchotements, cependant.

-Vous avez bien fait d'écouter ce jeune homme.

Je me penchai vers le couloir, en même temps que Sherry, pour regarder qui venait de parler. C'était un type, sûrement plus jeune que moi, avec des cheveux et des yeux bruns, un uniforme militaire et un fusil, attaché à une sangle. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit un petit sourire.

-Bonjour grand frère. Content de voir que tu vas bien, me dit-il

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que j'avais déjà entendu sa voix.

-Alexis ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

-Je me suis assuré que ton avion arrive à bon port, frangin. Savais-tu que quelqu'un avait payé le pilote pour atterrir en Antarctique ?

-Quoi ? bégayai-je

Je ne savais que faire de cette information. Bien entendu, une partie de moi avait tout de suite soupçonné mes frères et sœurs d'avoir enlevé Chris, mais Alexis venait de m'avouer qu'il m'avait aidé à arriver à destination, alors que quelqu'un d'autre voulait faire en sorte que je n'arrive jamais.

-Lâchez-cette arme tout de suite ! dit une voix que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite

Je tournai la tête. Jill tenait mon frère en joue avec un pistolet. D'où elle sortait ça ?

-Soyez raisonnable, capitaine Valentine, dit Alexis en levant les mains. Je n'ai aucune intention de sucrer la deuxième tête du B.S.A.A. aussi vite.

-Donc c'est vous qui avez enlevé Chris ?

-Nous tenons à discuter avec vous, mais pas ici. Rendez-vous en Afrique Centrale.

Alexis tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers le cockpit du pilote, mais Jill fit feu près de son épaule.

-Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça ? dit-elle d'un ton furieux

Alexis se retourna avec un petit sourire, et, en un quart de secondes, il saisit son fusil et tira. Le premier coup désarma Jill, et le second la percuta - d'ici, je ne vis pas où - et elle tomba en arrière. Sherry mit sa main sur sa bouche, et Claire se leva à son tour.

-Jill ! s'écria-t-elle

Claire se pencha sur le cadavre de mon autre capitaine, et Alexis tourna son regard vers moi, laissant de nouveau pendre son fusil dans le vide, alors que je faisais de même.

-Ah, j'ai failli oublier le message que je devais te remettre, dit-il d'un ton distrait. A chaque jour que tu perdras, nous blesserons une personne que tu aimes. Rassure-toi, tu ne perdras personne d'autre aujourd'hui.

Puis il regarda Sherry.

-Mademoiselle Birkin. Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à dire à Piers, non ?

Je regardai Sherry, qui baissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Derrière moi, Jake aussi s'était penché. Je le sentais dans mon dos. Et je me demandais ce qu'il pensait, lui aussi.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes au courant, mais je sais de quoi vous parlez, dit Sherry en regardant mon petit frère. Je lui dirai quand je jugerai ça adéquat.

-Ne prenez pas trop votre temps. Chaque jour qui passe alourdit la vérité.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne, dit Sherry d'un ton très sérieux

-Vous savez très bien que ça me concerne. Sur ce, à bientôt.

Alexis reprit son fusil et tira dans un hublot. L'avion se dépressurisa rapidement, et il ouvrit la grande porte de secours. Il se tourna vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil et sauta dans le vide. Jake me bouscula pour aller refermer la porte, et un volet de fer referma le hublot percé, alors que les masques à oxygène tombaient. Sherry se leva pour aller dans le cockpit, suivie de près par Jake, et je me levai à mon tour pour aller voir Claire, qui me regarda arriver avec un air plus qu'inquiet. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je vis que Jill n'était blessée qu'à l'épaule.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en me regardant. Je serai sans doute incapable de vous aider avant un moment.

-Ne vous excusez pas, dis-je en prenant sa main comme par réflexe. Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup.

-Ne t'en fais pas Jill. On ne t'en veut pas, ajouta Claire

Jill serra ma main, et je rougis légèrement.

-J'ignore quelle est votre histoire avec ces gens, et je m'en moque, dit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. Mais il me parait évident qu'ils s'en prendront encore à vous. Promettez-moi que vous serez prudents. Tous.

-Bien sûr, Jill, dit Claire avant moi

Jill fit un sourire à Claire, et me regarda d'un air curieux.

-Allez vous rasseoir, je vais bien, dit-elle en commençant à se relever

J'opinai, un peu inquiet quand même, et j'allai voir Sherry et Jake dans le cockpit. Les deux pilotes étaient blessés, mais en mesure de piloter. Sherry en rassurait un, sans doute celui qu'Alexis avait menacé pour dire le message, et Jake était debout derrière elle, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il me vit arriver avec un regard neutre, et je m'approchais des pilotes.

-Qui vous a soudoyé pour nous déposer ailleurs ? demandai-je

-Je ne sais pas, balbutia le co-pilote. Nous avons reçu l'ordre juste après avoir décollé.

-La voix ne me disait rien, dit le pilote, mais je suis presque sûr que c'était une femme.

-Ça nous aide, ça, soupirai-je

-On va vous laisser piloter, hein ? dit Sherry d'un ton rassurant

-Oui m'dame, dit le co-pilote

Nous sortîmes tous les trois de la cabine, pour aller nous rasseoir, alors que le film sur grand écran se relançait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard à Jill, qui se tenait l'épaule couverte de bandages - sans doute un des passagers se baladait avec une trousse de premiers secours, et je soupçonnais Claire. Et, à côté de moi, Sherry suivait le film d'un œil distrait. Je compris qu'elle fuyait mon regard. Si elle avait quelque chose à me dire, elle me le dirait quand elle voudrait. Je lui faisais assez confiance pour me persuader de ça.

Finalement, à sept heures du matin, avec une heure de retard, nous atterrîmes en Afrique Centrale.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Sheva (novembre 2013)**

L'atterrissage a été plutôt doux, comparé à tout ce qui s'est passé dans l'avion. Même les hôtesses de l'air nous saluèrent, l'air de rien, en nous souhaitant un bon séjour. Et maintenant, au lieu de m'inquiéter seulement pour Chris et en ce qui concerne les "projets" de ma famille, je m'inquiétais en plus pour Jill et pour la révélation que Sherry devait me faire. J'essayais de ne pas penser à tout ça, mais ce n'était vraiment pas évident.

Depuis l'aéroport, nous avions à peu près une heure de jeep pour aller au QG du B.S.A.A. africain, dont le nom du capitaine m'échappait. Bizarre. D'habitude, j'apprenais bien mes leçons, mais là, aucun moyen de m'en souvenir. C'était le stress, sans doute.

Le QG de la B.S.A.A Afrique était bien plus petit que celui de l'Amérique du Nord, évidemment, mais il était quand même impressionnant. Pour un bâtiment perdu dans la cambrousse, je veux dire. D'ailleurs, je n'étais sûrement pas le seul à le penser, car, à côté de moi, Sherry avait des étoiles dans les yeux, Jake faisait une grimace incrédule et Claire regardait aussi, d'un air fasciné.

-Venez, on entre, dit Jill de son ton sérieux habituel

-Ouaiiis. J'ai _tellement_ hâte de visiter un autre bâtiment militaire, ricana Jake

Je poussai un soupir, Jill eut un rire nerveux et Claire et Sherry se redressèrent en même temps pour lui mettre une tape synchronisée derrière la tête. Alors que nous entrions, une nuée de gardes à la peau foncée saluèrent Jill, et firent de même lorsque je passai, avec mon bel insigne du B.S.A.A. sur mon épaule. Je ne saisis pas tout de suite pourquoi ils saluèrent aussi Claire, mais je jugeai ça sans importance.

Nous fûmes conduits dans une salle de briefing, ressemblant un peu à celle de notre QG américain mais en plus coloré, et un soldat à déclaré à Jill que leur capitaine arriverait sous peu. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Bon sang, je déteste quand quelque chose m'échappe, comme ça. Enfin bref, nous nous assîmes en cercle autour de la table, comme le jour précédent, et nous nous mîmes à attendre.

Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, ma tête se rapprochait dangereusement de la table. Je sentais déjà mes deux nuits de sommeil manquées me revenir en pleine poire, quand soudain…

-Jill ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Une voix de femme, avec un accent local charmant, me réveilla en sursaut. Je me redressai en faisant une tête sérieuse, pour ne rien laisser paraître, et je regardai les deux capitaines se saluer d'une accolade amicale. D'ailleurs, l'autre ne manqua pas de remarquer le bandage sur l'épaule de Jill, et son sourire disparut.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet

-Je te raconterai tout en détail, Sheva. Assieds-toi, c'est une assez longue histoire.

Maintenant ça me revient. Sheva Alomar. Celle qui avait aidé Chris à tuer Albert Wesker il y a quatre ans. Pas étonnant, après un tel exploit, quelle soit montée en grade aussi vite.

-D'accord, dit Sheva en nous regardant, et en s'asseyant à côté de Jill. Je t'écoute.

Jill commença donc son récit. Elle commença par nous présenter, Jake, Claire, Sherry et moi. Sheva fit une tête sincèrement surprise lorsqu'elle apprit les ascendants de Jake et Sherry, et fut ravie de connaître la teneur de la relation que j'avais avec Chris. Elle disait qu'elle s'en était un peu doutée, car, apparemment, Chris lui avait parlé plusieurs fois de moi dans les lettres qu'il échangeait avec elle. Je rougis, comme d'habitude, et, après un rire franc de Sheva, nous en revinmes aux faits. Chris avait disparu depuis maintenant dix jours, et tous les indices nous menaient ici, en Afrique centrale. Jill raconta aussi rapidement l'incident de l'avion, en évitant de mentionner ma parenté avec les présumés coupables. Sheva fronça franchement les sourcils.

-Ces gens ont du culot de prendre Chris, et de l'amener chez moi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton remonté

-Toi et es hommes n'avez rien vu de suspect le mois dernier ? demanda Jill

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais…

Soudain, un homme en uniforme déboula dans la salle, et fonça vers Sheva.

-Que se passe-t-il, Josh ? demanda Sheva d'un ton intrigué

-Téléphone, dit le dit Josh d'un ton inquiet

-File-moi ça, dit Sheva en prenant le téléphone. Allô ?

Sheva fit d'abord une tête sceptique, et le scepticisme se tranforma en horreur.

-Chris ? Où es-tu ? s'affola-t-elle

Je me redressai sur ma chaise, et, à côté de moi, Claire et Sherry firent de même. Même Jake a tressailli. Jill s'approcha de Sheva, essayant d'écouter le téléphone, et son expression devint identique à celle de Sheva.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on… commença Sheva

Mais après plus rien. L'expression affolée passa à la tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Sheva

Un autre silence. Les deux femmes acquiesçaient lentement, et Sheva fit une tête surprise en me regardant, me faisant baisser les yeux. Ma couverture était grillée. Elle se retourna vers Jill, pour écouter de nouveau l'interlocuteur, avec une expression concentrée. Sheva et Jill se remirent à acquiescer, et Sheva rendit le téléphone à son collègue, qui repartit comme il était venu. Claire et Sherry se regardaient, et j'essayai de regarder ailleurs.

-On dirait que tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose, Jill, dit simplement Sheva

-Oui, soupira Jill. Je me suis juste dit que, si tu savais que les kidnappeurs avaient un lien avec Piers, tu le souçponnerais.

-Et tu aurais sans doute eu raison, si Chris ne m'avait pas dit autant de bien de lui, dit Sheva en me regardant. Mais du coup, je n'en ai aucune envie. Si Chris lui fait confiance, alors moi aussi.

-Merci capitaine, dis-je d'un ton révérent

-Pas la peine d'être aussi courtois, jeune homme, dit Sheva avec un petit sourire. Personne ne m'appelle comme ça ici, appelle-moi juste Sheva.

-Ok, dis-je en acquiesçant

-Alors comme ça vous aussi vous en avez bavé avec mon modeste paternel ? lança Jake d'un ton sarcastique habituel

-Oui. De loin la mission la plus éprouvante que j'ai jamais faite. Je te donnerai les détails quand on aura sauvé Chris, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton impatient. Si vous êtes près, les jeunes, on va y aller.

-Minute papillon ! dit Jake en se redressant. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe ?

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Sherry. On a bien vu les têtes que vous faisiez. De quoi est-il question ?

Sheva et Jill se regardèrent avec un air entendu, avant de nous regarder de nouveau. Est-ce qu'elles se rendaient compte que chaque seconde qu'elles gaspillaient à ne rien dire et à réfléchir me faisait plus sombrer dans la folie furieuse ?

-En gros, quelqu'un m'a passé Chris, commença Sheva. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais il avait une voix fatiguée. Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne savait pas où il était, et il m'a demandé comment tu allais, dit-elle en me regardant. Après, l'autre a repris le téléphone et nous pour ainsi dire ordonné de le retrouver dans les ruines de Tricell dans six heures si nous voulions le revoir en un seul morceau.

Si Chris était en un seul morceau, même abîmé, mon cœur, lui, venait de tomber en morceaux. Ils l'avaient torturé, qui sait à quel point, et, au lieu de presser son amie de venir le chercher, il avait demandé de mes nouvelles. Si j'avais encore des doutes sur ses sentiments pour moi, je n'en aurais plus, maintenant. Bon sang…

-Quelle bande d'enflures ! aboya Jake

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques mois, Jake et moi étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Même si, au fond, je le trouvais un peu trop tendre pour le coup. Si je n'avais pas la gorge aussi nouée, j'aurais été bien plus vulgaire que ça.

-C'est loin ? demanda Claire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jake

-Non, dit Sheva. On a le temps de préparer notre expédition. Si ce sont des armes que vous voulez, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ici.

-Je veux bien jeter un œil, dit Sherry. Tu viens Jake ?

-Deux secondes, répondit ce dernier. Je te rejoins

-D'accord.

Sheva partit, suivie par Claire et Sherry, qui m'offrit un regard d'encouragement, et Jake vint vers moi, une moue inquiète inhabituelle sur le visage, avant de s'agenouiller devant moi, qui étais encore assis. Je le photographiai, inconsciemment, parce que je savais que ça n'arriverait probablement plus jamais.

-Ça va toi ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Jill qui nous regardait de loin, en regardant négligemment son bras blessé. Je me demandais un peu ce qu'elle pensait de cette histoire, et de ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis, là. Je me retournai donc vers Jake, qui venait de poser une main rassurante sur mon genou.

-Autant que possible, admis-je d'un ton mou. Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

-Parce que l'apparent ennemi fait partie de ta famille ?

-Ouais. Ça et le fait que je ne sais pas du tout la raison du kidnapping de Chris, et ce qu'ils me veulent à moi. C'est évident, même pour moi, qu'ils se servent de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde pour m'attrier dans leurs filets, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Cette histoire a quinze ans, déjà.

-Cette histoire ? répéta-t-il en levant un sourcil

-J'ai été séparé de mes frères et sœurs il y a quinze ans. Quand mes parents ont divorcé.

-Il a dû se passer quelque chose pendant ce temps-là, devina Jake en même temps que moi. Et on mettra tout ça au clair quand on leur reprendra ton Redfield. Si tu refuses de t'en prendre à eux, on s'en occupera.

-Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien, soupirai-je. Va vite rejoindre Sherry, elle risque de se poser des questions.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle sait ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je ne répondis rien, cette situation compliquée revenant sans cesse dans ma tête, et tournai le regard, pour essayer de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Jake tapota mon genou d'une main, et posa l'autre sur mon épaule, me forçant plus ou moins à le regarder. Il m'offrit un sourire en coin que j'aurais adoré quelques semaines plus tôt, mais là, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. J'appréciais l'intention du moins, et je réussis presque à lui sourire aussi.

-Tout va bien se passer. Ok ?

-Ok, réussis-je à dire avec un ton un peu plus enthousiaste

Jake se releva et alla dans la même direction que les autres filles un peu plus tôt. Je tournai la tête vers Jill, qui discutait avec le type qui avait apporté le téléphone a Sheva. A ce moment-là, Jill tourna la tête vers moi, et me fit signe d'approcher, de sa main valide. Alors que j'approchais, le type me regarda arriver avec un air curieux.

-Piers, voici Josh, me dit Jill en montrant ce dernier. Josh Stone. C'est l'adjoint direct de Sheva.

-Salut, me dit Josh avec le même accent que Sheva, mais avec un ton plus souriant

-Enchanté, réussis-je à dire en lui rendant son sourire. De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Du bon vieux temps, dit Josh, toujours aussi souriant. Pendant que Chris et Sheva affrontaient Wesker, Jill et moi avons affronté une invasion de zombies pour aller les aider. J'aimerais vraiment aider Chris, mais Sheva absente, je ne peux pas bouger d'ici. Et je dois prendre soin de Jill. _Encore._

Josh ricana, ayant appuyé sur le dernier mot de sa phrase, et même Jill a eu un petit rire, qui avait une teinte hystérique. Je n'osais pas rire, moi, en revanche. Jill m'avait demandé d'être plus familière avec elle, mais je ne savais jamais vraiment où étaient les limites avec les gens comme ça.

-Sinon, vous vouliez me parler, Jill ? demandai-je, l'air de rien

-Pas vraiment. Je vous voyais tout seul dans un coin, alors…

-Ah. D'accord.

N'ayant pas grand-chose à dire, j'écoutais Josh et Jill parler de leur expérience commune, quatre ans plus tôt, me contentant d'acquiescer naïvement lorsque Josh me prenait à témoin, pour une chose ou une autre. Sa bonne humeur avait un côté rassurant, rien à voir avec la tête qu'il avait dû faire quand il avait entendu Chris au téléphone. Peut-être qu'il avait juste la géniale capacité de rester positif en toute circonstances. Comme je l'enviais, surtout maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sheva, Sherry, Claire et Jake revinrent, avec des sacs qui devaient être pleins de munitions. Moi, je me contenterais du pistolet de mon père, en espérant que je n'aurais pas à m'en servir. Cela me fit penser à ce que m'avait dit Jake tout à l'heure. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était quand même mes frères et sœurs. Oui, je leur demanderai des explications, mais si elles n'étaient pas valables, serai-je capable de faire feu sur eux volontairement ?

Mes pensées furent interrompues par Sherry, qui se planta devant moi, avec une expression partagée sur le visage. Elle me tendit deux chargeurs, que je mis dans mes poches.

-Piers ? A quoi tu penses ? me demanda-t-elle soudain

-A plein de trucs. Je t'en parlerai quand on ira chercher Chris.

-D'accord. Quand tu veux mon grand.

Sherry me fit un bisou sur la joue et alla près de Jake et Claire, qui se partageaient les munitions, eux aussi. Sheva apparut dans le comité, dont elle était devenue le chef, en chargeant sa propre arme. J'en profitai pour remarquer qu'elle était gauchère, elle aussi. C'était un petit détail, mais ça me faisait plaisir. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans l'armée.

-Allez les enfants ! déclara-t-elle. On a un super capitaine à aller sauver !

-Et un super pote ! ajouta Sherry

-Et un super partenaire, dit Jill

-Et un super frère, dit Claire en riant un peu

Tous les filles de l'assemblée me regardèrent en même temps, et je compris, en bouillonnant gravement.

-Et un super… un super… bégayai-je

-Et un super emmerdeur ! me coupa Jake

Claire et Sherry lui mirent une tape sur la tête, et notre groupe se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi du regard par ceux qui devaient rester. Tous les soldats que nous croisâmes sur le chemin nous saluèrent avec entrain, comme s'ils avaient entendu nos propres encouragements, et, une fois dehors…

-Et un super petit-ami, marmonnai-je, encore rouge

Jake me mit une tape dans le dos, avant d'aller devant avec Sheva, et Claire et Sherry me prirent chacun une main. Plus j'essayais de penser à autre chose, et moins j'y arrivais. Attendez-moi, Chris. Je viens à votre secours.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Abyss, 1ère partie (novembre 2013)**

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre en ce qui concerne le QG de Tricell, qui avait été l'allié le plus fidèle d'Umbrella pendant plus de dix ans. Ce serait sans doute un bâtiment sombre, mais pas trop pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, perdu dans la campagne - plus que le QG local du B.S.A.A - et peut-être protégé par des grilles électriques, ou des mines, ou des chiens, ou des douves. Ou des chiens explosifs dans des douves protégées par des grilles électriques ? Ou des douves électriques protégées par des grilles explosives en forme de chien ? Ou des grilles qui creusent des douves explosives dans lesquelles vivent des chiens électriques ? … Mon cerveau venait de me renvoyer mon manque de sommeil en pleine gueule, là.

Devant moi, Jake et Sheva discutaient. Je ne les écoutais pas vraiment, mais le nom Albert Wesker était revenu plusieurs fois dans leur conversation. Même s'il le détestait, Jake essayait d'en savoir plus sur son père. Et je pense que, si j'étais à sa place, dans sa siutation, je serais sûrement tenté de faire pareil. L'appel du sang, peut-être ? Sherry et Claire, quant à elles, gardaient chacune une de mes mains, et regardaient autour d'elles d'un air de touriste. Une fois de temps en temps, cependant, je voyais Sherry qui me couvait des yeux, en serrant ma main mutée. Mais dès que je la regardais, elle regardait ailleurs.

Je me surpris ensuite à repenser à ma dernière visite en Afrique, il y a quatre ans. Peu après mon entrée dans le B.S.A.A, je fus envoyé en Afrique du Sud pour une enquête de routine. Enquête pendant laquelle j'avais rencontré Helena, qui cherchait sa sœur. Je me demandais comment elle allait, d'ailleurs. Etait-elle au courant que Chris avait disparu ? Peut-être, si Claire ou Sherry l'a dit à Leon. Il aurait donc suffi que Leon le dise à Helena.

Et en parlant de relation par défaut, je me demandais ce que faisait Ada en ce moment. Nos routes n'ont pas arrêté de se croiser pendant l'année passée, et j'ai appris, au contact du militaire psychorigide qu'était mon père, que, dans ce bas monde, les coïncidences n'existaient pas. Je ne pouvais nier que mon destin était étroitement lié à celui de cette femme mysétrieuse, mais j'ignorais encore à quel point.

-Voilà les enfants, déclara Sheva, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Nous y voilà.

Je levai le regard vers le bâtiment, et fus à moitié étonné de voir un bâtiment assez petit, qui aurait pu passer pour une petite banque de banlieue. Claire et Sherry finirent par me lâcher les mains, et allèrent rejoindre Sheva, regardant la bâtisse d'un air curieux.

-C'est _ça_, le QG de Tricell ? demanda Jake d'un ton incrédule

-Oui, répondit Sheva. Il ne paye pas de mine, hein ?

-On dirait plutôt la banque postale d'un patelin paumé, ricana-t-il

Je sursautai presque. Finalement, Jake et moi étions plus souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes que je le pensais. Et ça me faisait un peu peur, honnêtement.

-Ce n'est pas faux, dit Sheva d'un ton amusé. Et c'est surtout correct.

-Pardon ?

-Ce bâtiment, en plus d'être un QG criminel, était le dépôt du coin. Les gens qui voulaient cacher ou préserver leurs richesses les déposaient ici.

-Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'il y avait au sous-sol ? demandai-je

-En général, non. Les membres de Tricell eux-mêmes, ainsi que leurs collaborateurs, avaient leurs intérêts ici, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, répétai-je d'un ton fatigué

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda Sheva en se rapprochant de moi

-Oui, mentis-je, le plus naturellement du monde. Je veux retrouver Chris.

-Alors on entre. Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, allons-y, dit-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration

Sheva repassa devant, et poussa à deux mains la petite porte - sans doute bloquée - de la banque de banlieue. Elle entra, et Jake, Sherry, Claire et moi entrâmes derrière elle. La porte se referma derrière nous, comme par magie.

En bon bâtiment délabré, le QG de Tricell était obscur. Heureusement, les fenêtres n'étaient pas toutes barricadées, alors la lumière du jour arrivaient à filtrer, nous empêchant de nous casser la figure à chaque bout de ruine qui tentait de nous faire un croche-pied. A côté de moi, Jake marchait en levant les pieds plus haut que nécessaire, comme pour ne pas salir ses belles bottes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et il le remarqua, m'offrant son beau sourire insolent.

-Tu veux ma photo, Moon Knight ? s'esclaffa-t-il

-Non, j'en ai déjà une, répondis-je sur un ton naturel

-Tu l'as collée sur ton plafond pour "penser" à moi le soir avant de dormir ? dit-il d'un ton salace

-Comment as-tu deviné ? dis-je avec un sourire mauvais

Ce qui fit son effet. Jake fit une tête de déterré, mais pendant seulement une seconde. Cependant, j'avais eu le temps de la photographier mentalement. A ajouter à mon palmarès.

-Allez les jeunes, on se grouille ! s'écria Claire, déjà de l'autre côté de la salle avec Sherry et Sheva

-Ouais la vieille ! On arrive ! s'exclama Jake

Alors que je m'avançai déjà vers les filles, Jake tourna sa tête sur le côté, comme pour me chercher, mais il fit une grimace en voyant que j'étais déjà loin devant lui. Il n'aimait pas être à la dernière place, on dirait. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir épargner ses bottes.

J'arrivai près de Sheva, qui semblait méditer sur un mur, et j'entendis Jake arriver juste derrière moi quelques minutes plus tard. Il m'a marmonné un truc du genre "Sale lâcheur", mais, avec toute ma fatigue, je n'étais sûr de rien. Sheva tourna la tête vers moi, tout de suite après le supposé murmure.

-Je suis sûre que l'entrée est par là, me dit-elle. Mais allez faire un tour un peu plus loin, dans le doute. Criez très fort si vous trouvez quelque chose.

-Ça marche, dirent Sherry et Claire en même temps, et en faisait un salut militaire

-Je voudrais que quelqu'un reste avec moi pour…

-D'accord, la coupa Jake. Tu devrais aller avec les filles, Piers, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

Je ne saisis pas vraiment le sens de son clin d'œil, sur le coup. Il s'adressait à moi, ou…

-Ok. A plus.

Je tournai les talons pour redescendre l'escalier, et rejoindre Claire et Sherry qui tapotaient les murs pour trouver un massage secret. Lorsque j'arrivai pour faire de même, d'une main distraite, Sherry vint vers moi, m'offrant l'air concentré que j'avais déjà détecté chez deux personnes. Elle allait me demander un truc, je le savais.

-Piers ?

Gagné.

-Sherry ?

-De quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure avec Jake ? J'ai vaguement vu la tête qu'il faisait, et je sais que c'est dur de vraiment le choquer, alors…

Je repensai à ce que j'avais dit à Jake, pour le choquer, et je réalisai seulement à ce moment-là l'énormité de ce que je lui avais dit. J'avais tout bêtement répondu à ses sous-entendus. Je réprimai mon rougissement au maximum, mais il devait se voir quand même, car Sherry fit un petit sourire satisfait.

-Tu lui as fait des avances c'est ça ? dit Sherry d'un ton amusé

-Pas exactement, bégayai-je. Il m'a tendu la perche, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'attrape.

-Tu sais que c'est assez sale ce que tu dis ? s'esclaffa-t-elle

-On parle de perche ? pouffa Claire

Je rougis pour de bon, cette fois. Je remerciai ironiquement ma fatigue pour augmenter ainsi mon temps de réaction. Si j'avais rougi devant Jake, tout à l'heure, ça aurait passé. Devant Sherry, aussi. Mais devant Claire, en dire un peu c'était en dire trop. Après avoir ri un bon coup, elle me regarda sérieusement.

-Jake t'a fait du gringue ? Il ne tient pas à sa tête ou quoi ? sourcilla-t-elle

J'allais dire quelque chose, mais Sherry fut plus rapide que moi. Quand il s'agissait de défendre Jake, elle avait des réflexes fulgurants.

-C'est bon, Claire. Tu sais comment il est, et il sait que Piers a ce genre de préférences.

-Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas très éthique, dit Claire, toujours sur le même ton. Mais bon, on en reparlera plus tard. Moi je vais par là (elle montra le mur au fond, près de l'entrée). Vous deux, concentrez-vous par ici (elle montra le mur derrière l'escalier).

-D'accord, dit Sherry. Viens par là toi, ajouta-t-elle en me prenant le bras

Je compris, à son ton, que la conversation n'était pas terminée. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à notre destination, elle se planta devant moi, avec son regard curieux. Je le connaissais trop bien, ce regard. Je savais que j'allais méchamment le regretter si je ne lui disais rien.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demandai-je d'un ton suppliant

-La vérité, Piers. Juste la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Jake ?

Là, c'était elle qui me tendait une perche. Et là encore, je la saisis.

-Si je te le dis, tu voudras bien me dire ce dont Alexis parlait ? demandai-je d'un ton doux

Sherry tourna le regard, et m'offrit une expression vulnérable, comme je n'en avais jamais vu chez elle. Elle semblait dévorée par les remords. Qu'est-ce qu'elle hésitait à me dire, bon sang ?

-Oui. Je te dirai tout dès que tu m'auras dit comment tu as fait pour traumatiser Jake.

Elle finit par me faire un sourire, qui me paraissait faux. Ce qu'elle voulait me dire la rongeait, je le vis vraiment à ce moment. Ce qui me fit me demander depuis combien de temps elle gardait ça pour elle. Un an ? Deux ans ? Depuis qu'on se connait ?

-Il m'a demandé si je voulais une photo de lui. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais déjà une. Il m'a demandé si elle était au-dessus de mon lit, et que je "pensais" à lui le soir, et j'ai répondu oui. En rigolant bien sûr.

-"Penser" à lui ? répéta-t-elle

Je lui offris un regard insistant, qui devait sans doute perdre de son intensité avec l'absence apparence d'œil droit. Mais elle comprit.

-Oh, dit-elle en rougissant

-Ouais. Oh, dis-je en ricanant

-Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, dis donc, dit-elle d'un ton amusé, en me mettant un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule en riant

-Il faut croire que Jake a une certaine influence sur moi, dis-je en riant aussi

Juste au-dessus de nous, j'entendis ce dernier éternuer, puis râler. Eh bien. Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que dans les bandes dessinées japonaises que ce genre de trucs arrivaient. Je tournai ensuite le regard vers Sherry, qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Alors je t'écoute, di-sje en croisant nerveusement mes bras sur mon torse. Que dois-tu me dire ?

-C'est… assez dur à dire, dit Sherry en prenant une grande inspiration. Tu me donnes une minute ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Sherry se mit à faire les cents pas, avec une expression concentrée, la main sur l'arête du nez. Plus elle marchait, et plus elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

-Sherry ? Ça ne va pas ? demandai-je d'un ton inquiet en la prenant délicatement par les épaules

-Hein ? Si si, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu mens mal, Sherry. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi qui est aussi grave ?

Au lieu de me répondre, elle me prit dans ses bras, en plantant sa tête dans mon épaule valide. Je la pris dans mes bras aussi. La fatigue affaiblissait mes sens, mais j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle reniflait dans mon épaule.

-Je suis tellement désolée, Piers, renifla-t-elle

-Si c'est si dur, tu peux me le dire plus tard, tentai-je

-Non, dit-elle en s'arrachant doucement à ma prise. Je _dois _te le dire maintenant.

-Je t'écoute, alors.

Sherry passa rapidement la manche de sa veste sur son visage, et me regarda avec de grands yeux.

-C'est à propos de tes parents, commença-t-elle. De ta mère, plus précisément.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas quelle révélation me fit le plus de choc, entre le fait que ma mère me cache beaucoup plus de choses que je ne le pensais, et le fait que Sherry soit au courant. Quel lien avaient-elles, en réalité ?

-Elle…

Sincèrement, je m'attendais à ce que quelque chose la coupe. Je fus comme sorti de mon anesthésie, et je vis tomber un gros morceau de gravas direct sur Sherry. Je la tirai vrs moi pour la sauver, et le gros bout de gravas ouvrit un trou dans le sol, déclenchant notre dégringolade. Je crus entendre Jake et Sheva hurler nos noms, mais ce n'était qu'une anecdote comparé à la vitesse à laquelle Sherry et moi sommes arrivés par terre, à je ne sais combien de mètres des autres. Je tombai sur les fesses, et je sentis du liquide chaud couler sur mon visage. Je décidai que c'était un détail, quand je vis Sherry étalée un peu plus loin, sans connaissance. Je me précipitai vers elle, et je pris son polus, par réflexe. Son pouls et sa respiration étaient très faibles, mais au moins, elle était encore en vie. Vu la belle flaque de sang qui était derrière sa tête, je ne trouvais pas étonnant qu'elle était dans les pommes. Je la laissai deux secondes pour aller regarder en haut, là où nous étions tombés. Nous étions trop profond pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit, et, moi non plus, je n'étais pas frais, franchement. Le sang qui coulait de ma tête déguelassait ma chemise, et je l'essuyai sommairement avant que le sang n'arrive sur mon pantalon. Le fute humide, non merci. J'ouvrai juste ma chemise, pour ne pas trop être gêné, et allai de nouveau voir Sherry. Je soulevai délicatement sa tête, sa blessure était déjà guérie. Mais elle devait avoir quand même un sérieux traumatisme, car elle ne se réveillait pas. Elle se contentait de respirer tout doucement. Je poussai un bon gros soupir, ne sachant pas quoi faire, pour le coup. Et, un peu plus loin dans le tunnel, une ombre apparut. Je dus me concentrer pour bien voir, et je sortis mon pistolet, dans le doute. La silhouette se rapprochait tranquillement, et, à une bonne distance, je vis qu'elle avait une arme à deux mains - un fusil, peut-être. Je me calmai vaguement, en me disant que, à cette distance, il ou elle aurait facilement pu faire feu sur moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mais mes réflexes militaires me disaient de ne pas baisser ma garde. Puis, quand la personne se rapprocha encore, j'entendis… des bruits de talons familiers.

-Décidément… nos chemins n'arrêtent pas de se croiser, lieutenant Nivans, dit une voix familière


	11. Sous-chapitre 2

**Sous-chapitre 2 : Wraith _(Ada)_**

Après la "petite fête" organisée par Sherry Birkin, pour fêter le retour à la civilisation du lieutenant Nivans, je suis restée inactive pendant un petit moment. Cela ne me plaisait pas trop, mais je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose. Je ne fais pas le genre de travail pour lequel on peu se pointer dans une agence, et dire « Je cherche du travail. Vous auriez quelque chose pour moi ? ». donc voilà. J'attendais. Seulement, les semaines passaient, et rien n'arrivait. Je me rendis compte de mon ennui mortel lorsque je me mis à passer toutes mes journées à guetter mon téléphone portable, dans le doute.

Un doux matin d'octobre, mon téléphone sonna. Mais je connaissais bien ce numéro.

-Bonjour Leon, dis-je avant même que mon interlocuteur ne prenne une inspiration

-Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? demanda mon vieil ami d'un ton étonné

-Peu importe. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose. Pourrait-on se voir ?

-Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? dis-je en haussant les épaules. Est-ce important ?

-Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

-Je souhaiterais être assise, au cas où je sois trop choquée, dis-je en riant légèrement

-Bien, dit Leon sur un ton similaire. Tu te souviens d'où j'habite ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Les toilettes dans la pinède. Comment l'oublier ?

Leon rit encore, et, alors que j'allais le saluer et raccrocher, il me rappela rapidement.

-Ada ?

Je crus entendre de la suspicion dans sa voix.

-Oui ? dis-je d'un ton naturel

-Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

Donc voilà la source de sa suspicion. Moi ? De bonne humeur ? Intéressant. J'improvisai, du coup.

-J'aurais quelque chose à te dire, moi aussi, dis-je d'un ton distrait

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai, cette fois, et attrapai mon arbalète et mon fusil grappin pour me diriger vers ma destination.

Je ne me demandais qu'à moitié ce que Leon voulait me dire. Il n'avais donné aucune précision, alors je m'attendais à toutes sortes de banalités. Ou des renseignements, peut-être. La deuxième hypothèse me parut la plus logique lorsque ce fut Helena Harper qui m'attendait à l'entrée de la cabane. Les rares fois que je l'avais vue, c'était avec Leon, et pour une raison précise. Sa présence était donc une assurance plus ou moins pertinente que nous allions discuter business sérieux.

-Bonjour Ada, me lança-t-elle

-Helena, la saluai-je poliment

-Leon nous attend. Vous savez de quoi il veut parler ?

-Non, admis-je. Il vous a appelée aussi ?

-Oui. Et il m'a dit qu'il vous avait aussi demandé de venir. Maintenant que vous êtes là, nous devrions entrer, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte

-Sans doute, dis-je en la suivant

Helena ouvrit la porte de la cabane, et nous entrâmes ensemble. Leon était assis à table, en face de l'entrée, en train de lire distraitement un livre. Helena et moi nous installâmes silencieusement en face de lui, et il sourit, avant de daigner lever le regard vers nous, un air un peu gêné sur le visage. Il ferma précipitamment son livre, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir montré une émotion en le lisant. Tiens donc. J'arrivai à lire le titre à l'envers. "Mon enfer personnel". J'avais déjà lu ce titre quelque part.

-Bonjour les filles, dit Leon l'air de rien. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation.

-De quoi voulais-tu parler, Leon ? demanda Helena avant moi, d'un ton impatient cependant

Dans sa phrase, j'entendais "Je n'ai pas que ça à faire". Et je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, moi. Premièrement, parce que j'avais une façon de parler plus modérée, mais aussi parce que c'était faux. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

-Bien, j'en viendrai donc au fait. Claire vient de m'appeler. Chris est porté disparu.

Je levai un sourcil, et Helena fit une tête surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, apparemment. Moi non plus, mine de rien. Moi qui croyais que Chris Redfield était de la même constitution que Leon : celle de ceux qui s'en sortent toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Celle des survivants. Visiblement, sa chance venait de tourner. Et ironiquement, cela m'affectait. Un peu.

-Quels sont les détails ? demanda Helena

-Aucun témoin. Aucune trace d'agression, ni même de lutte. Et jusqu'à hier, aucune preuve.

-Jusqu'à hier ? répétai-je en même temps qu'Helena

-Les preuves sont comme… apparues, dit Leon d'un ton incrédule. Comme si on voulait qu'on les trouve. Elles mènent à un seul endroit. Tricell, en Afrique.

-L'organisation pharmaceutique d'Excella Gionne ? dis-je. N'a-t-elle pas été démantelée par le capitaine du B.S.A.A africain ?

-Si, dit Helena avant Leon. L'enquête que j'ai menée dessus est formelle. Alors qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Soit que Tricell est de retour, pour nous jouer un mauvais tour, dit Leon avec un rire caustique. Soit que quelqu'un d'à peu près aussi mal intentionné l'a prise comme couverture. Dans les deux cas, ce n'est pas bon.

Je ricanai à retardement à la blague de Leon, et je fis semblant de tousser lorsqu'Helena me lança un regard désapprobateur. Cette femme n'a pas un sens de l'humour très développé. Assez ironique pour quelqu'un qui traine avec Leon depuis plus de six mois, maintenant. Mais bon. Je gardai mes commentaires pour moi.

-Que suggères-tu ? demandai-je à Leon

-Eh bien…

Mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. J'eus un soupçon d'espoir lorsque je vis un appelant inconnu. A ce stade, je m'attendais à un peu tout, avouons-le.

-Allô ? dis-je de mon ton détendu le plus naturel

Helena se pencha vers moi, innocemment, et Leon se leva en silence pour se planter derrière moi.

-Mademoiselle Ada Wong ? demanda une voix

J'avais l'impression de l'avoir entendue quelque part. Mais où ?

-Elle-même, répondis-je. Qui la demande ?

-Vu les services que vous exercez, je ne m'attendais pas réellement à cette question, dit la voix d'un ton étonné. Je vous répondrai en temps voulu, soyez patiente. Ecoutez-moi bien, je vous prie.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

La personne fit une pause, ce qui me permit de voir les regards interrogatifs que m'offraient mes deux collègues. Je leur répondis en haussant les épaules. Comme mon interlocuteur l'avait fait remarquer, je n'avais très souvent que peu d'informations sur mes employeurs. Une garantie que je ne les poignarderais pas dans le dos, sans doute ? Là, j'avais demandé qui c'était, comme par réflexe, parce que la voix me disait quelque chose. J'attendis donc patiemment.

-Vous avez déjà été en contact avec le Cerbère ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, pour moi.

-Eh bien oui, dis-je. Quel rapport avec ce que vous allez me demander ?

-J'aimerais vous faire une requête similaire à celle qu'ils vous ont faite il y a deux mois.

-Piers Nivans ? demandai-je, après une courte réflexion

A côté de moi, Helena et Leon se regardèrent. Ils se demandaient sans doute quel lien mon futur employeur avait avec le cher bras droit de ce cher Chris, alors que moi, je me demandais quel lien il avait avec mon _ancien _ employeur, ainsi que le lien entre mon interlocuteur actuel et la dite organisation. Le Cerbère était une organisation secrète, alors le fait qu'un civil soit au courant de son existence me paraissait être une trop grosse coïncidence.

-Oui, dit la voix. Comme eux, je voudrais que vous gardiez Piers en vie. Il ne sait pas dans quoi il met les pieds, en Afrique.

-Vous êtes au courant de ça aussi ?

-Je vous donnerai les détails dans deux jours. Vous avez jusque là pour aller en Afrique. Une équipe est déjà en route pour là-bas, mais j'ai détourné l'avion, alors vous aurez tout le temps.

Helena fronça les sourcils, encore plus ou moins en écho à mes pensées. Je me demandais quel genre de personne aurait assez d'influence pour détourner un avion, mais, comme d'habitude, je ne laissai rien paraître.

-Je dois protéger Piers ? Vous me prenez pour un garde du corps ?

-Je suis sûre que, une fois sur place, vous trouverez autre chose qui piquera votre curiosité, ajouta la voix d'un ton amusé. A bientôt, Ada.

La personne raccorcha avant même que je ne le fasse, et Leon alla se rasseoir, l'air de rien, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu bouger. Je souris légèrement, sa naïveté était vraiment touchante, parfois. Je pense que, si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait fait semblant de relire son bouquin. Mais pourquoi avait-il honte de lire ça quand j'étais là ?

-Alors ? De quoi est-il question ? demanda-t-il

-De ce dont nous parlions. Mon nouvel employeur me demande d'aller en Afrique pour… aider pendant l'enquête, improvisai-je

Je ne me voyais pas leur dire que j'allais encore sauver la peau du lieutenant Nivans. Je ne sus pourquoi, par contre. Surtout que je l'avais clairement annoncé pendant mon coup de fil.

-Vous ne vous demandez pas comment il est au courant ? demanda Helena d'un ton étonné

-Je ne suis pas payée pour me poser des questions, ma chère, dis-je d'un ton amusé. Je me le demande aussi, bien sûr, ajoutai-je devant l'expression incrédule d'Helena, mais bon. Mon travail est ainsi fait.

-Je vois.

-Et vous ? dis-je en regardant Leon. Que comptiez-vous faire à ce sujet ?

-J'avais envie d'aller les aider, bien sûr, commença Leon. Mais je dois m'occuper… d'autre chose. Et donc, je vous ai invitées pour vous demander de me rendre ce service.

-Donc pour moi, c'est déjà oui, dis-je

-Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, alors… ajouta Helena en haussant les épaules

-Merci beaucoup les filles, dit Leon avec un franc sourire. Je vous revaudrai ça.

-Je ne l'ajouterai pas à ton ardoise, Leon, ricanai-je. C'est juste une belle coïncidence.

Je vis, à la tête d'Helena, qu'elle avait relevé le mot "ardoise", et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse une remarque, mais elle n'en fit rien. Comme quoi, son caractère était vraiment aux antipodes de celui de Leon, qui riait bien fort de l'autre côté de la table. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'ils faisaient une bonne équipe, remarque. Cela me rendait presque jalouse.

-Sommes nous prêtes à partir, alors ? lança Helena en me regardant

-Oh. Vous voulez m'accompagner ? dis-je d'un ton amusé

-Nous allons au même endroit. Autant travailler ensemble, non ?

-Nous allons au même endroit, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, cependant, dis-je après une courte réfléxion. Nous pouvons bien faire le trajet ensemble, mais nous nous séparerons sans doute plus tard.

-Evidemment. C'est ce que je voulais dire. Mais dans mon cas, je voudrais partir le plus tôt possible. Cela m'étonnerait que Chris nous attende indéfiniment.

-Allons-y alors.

-Oui. Allons-y.

Helena et moi nous levâmes en même temps, de la même manière que nous nous étions assises en même temps, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement, et, cette fois-ci, je surpris bel et bien Leon en train de sourire en lisant son bouquin. Il pensait sincèrement que je l'avais oublié ? Je contournai la table, et posai mes mains bruyamment sur la table, juste à côté de lui. Il sursauta franchement, et me regarda avec un air presque effrayé. Cette fois-ci, j'entendis clairement Helena rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ada ? me demanda Leon, toujours sous le choc

-Rien du tout. A bientôt Leon.

Je rejoignis Helena à l'entrée de la cabane, et Leon nous regarda partir d'un air curieux. Il avait murmuré quelque chose, mais j'étais trop loin pour le comprendre. Ce n'était sans doute pas important. Helena et moi fûmes donc parties pour un long voyage, vers des contrées exotiques où de nouvelles embrouilles nous attendaient.

Une fois à l'aéroport, nous constatâmes que le vol juste avant le nôtre avait été retardé, donc le nôtre aussi, du coup. Helena et moi nous mîmes donc à nous regarder silencieusement. J'étais contente de ne pas avoir à faire la conversation, comme avec mes précédents équipiers. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Leon l'appréciait autant. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Finalement, nous fûmes dans l'avion, et même là, Helena resta silencieuse. Nos échanges se limitèrent à des détails pratiques, allant de l'endroit où nous allions exactement au nombre de sucres que nous avions mis dans notre café. Je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'elle demande des détails concernant Leon et moi, comme l'avait fait Piers il y a un mois, mais non. Encore une fois, elle démolissait mes attentes.

Nous atterrîmes en Afrique centrale quelques heures plus tard, et nous avions encore quelques heures de route jusqu'à notre destination : le QG Africain du B.S.A.A.. Mais alors que nous étions sur le point d'arriver, mon téléphone sonna. Numéro inconnu, je devinai bien vite de qui il s'agissait. En quelque sorte.

-Oui ? dis-je en décrochant

-Changement de programme, mademoiselle Wong, lança rapidement mon nouvel employeur. Retrouvons-nous à l'ancien bâtiment de Tricell, à quelques kilomètres à l'est de votre position.

-Nous retrouver ? demandai-je d'un ton surpris

-Oui. J'ai du business à régler dans le coin, c'est pourquoi je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de Piers. Je vous paierai dès que j'aurai fini. Et plus Piers sera en mauvais état, moins vous gagnerez. N'oubliez pas ça.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas, dis-je en retenant mon amusement

-Rendez-vous là-bas alors.

Mon employeur raccrocha avant que je n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, et Helena me regarda encore. Je compris qu'elle voulait un topo, donc je lui donnai.

-Rendez-vous chez Tricell, dis-je simplement. Chris et Piers sont là-bas.

-D'accord. Allons-y.

Helena et moi nous mîmes donc à marcher, plus vite car nous avions un rendez-vous. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Je pensais avoir une idée sur l'identité de mon employeur, et je voulais surtout en avoir le cœur net.


	12. Sous-chapitre 3

**Sous-chapitre 3 : Bloodtie (_Jake)_**

Je m'en voulais de virer Piers comme ça, mais j'avais encore envie de parler avec Sheva. Monsieur Redfield avait été très évasif le peu de fois qu'on s'est parlés, et que je lui avais demandé des renseignements sur mon vieux.

Dans la base sous-marine, je pensais que j'avais mal pris le fait qu'ils me dise aussi naturellement qu'il l'avait tué, mais ce n'était pas ça. En fait, j'étais plus furieux contre Sherry, qui m'avait menti. Le pauvre Redfield n'avait fait que son travail, en fin de compte. Je ne le supportais toujours que très peu, et très mal, mais je faisais des efforts, réellement.

Enfin bref.

Là, j'avais un autre témoin de la grandeur malade de mon paternel, et je n'allais pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. Non non, mademoiselle. Tu vas en cracher des renseignements.

-Va chercher dans ce coin-là, s'il te plaît, me dit la Sheva d'un ton distrait, toujours à donf sur son mur

-Ouais, j'y vais.

Je marchais vers le morceau de mur qu'elle m'avait indiqué, et me mis à le tâter pour trouver une entrée secrète. Sérieux, on se croyait dans un film d'espionnage, et ça me plaisait assez, en fait. Je pourrais même m'éclater s'il n'y avait pas la vie de Piers et de Redfield en jeu. Je ne l'aimais toujours pas, mais je savais que Piers ne s'en remettrait jamais si il ne le retrouvait pas, ou qu'il le retrouvait mort. Si tu meurs, Redfield, je te ressuscite pour te tuer moi-même. Toutes façons, il serait déjà mort, non ? NON ?

-Jake ? Viens voir, me lança Sheva au loin

-Ouais j'arrive.

Ça me saoulait un peu d'être traîné dans tous les sens comme ça, mais être sympa avec elle était sans doute le meilleur moyen de tirer des infos. En allant rejoindre le capitaine Alomar, je vis Sherry, Piers et Claire en bas, en triangle. Je me demandais ce qu'ils foutaient au lieu de faire ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais je ne jugeai pas ça important, en fait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en me penchant derrière Sheva

-Il y a deux boutons, me dit-elle en me les montrant (un bleu et un rouge). Que penses-tu qu'il faut faire ?

-Appuyer sur un bouton ? ricanai-je

-Très drôle sale gosse, dit Sheva en riant légèrement. Je voulais dire appuyer sur lequel.

-Les boutons rouges ne m'attirent pas du tout, dis-je avec une grimace

-Et moi je pense que les Tricellois n'ont pas forcément pensé à la logique. Ou alors qu'ils y ont pensé, mais qu'ils l'ont appliquée à l'envers. Donc je serais tentée de dire le bleu.

Deux logiques différentes. Autant dire que nous n'allons pas aller très loin comme ça. Je poussai un gros soupir, et Sheva fit de même.

-J'ai bien d'autres idées, mais elles sont bancales, ajouta Sheva après une réfléxion

-On n'est pas à ça près, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Fais péter.

-Soit on attend que les autres trouvent quelque chose, soit on appuie prudemment sur les deux.

-Tu parles d'une idée de merde ! m'exclamai-je en riant franchement

-Je t'avais prévenu.

Soudain, j'eus comme une envie d'éternuer. Ce que je fis d'ailleurs. Bordel. Je n'avais pas froid, et je n'étais pas malade, alors je compris que c'était une mauvaise impression, en fait. Juste quand on parlait d'appuyer sur les deux boutons. Ça devait être un signe.

-Je préfère encore qu'on attende un peu, dis-je finalement. En attendant…

-Oui je sais, me coupa-t-elle. Tu veux des renseignements sur ton père.

Y a pas à dire, cette nana était futée. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit une bonne équipière même pour un blaireau comme Chris Redfield.

-C'est ça. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux savoir.

Sheva s'assit près des boutons, près du mur, et m'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle. Je m'excutai, en réfléchissant à ce que je voulais savoir sur mon père irresponsable.

-Tu sais quoi de sa vie avant qu'il ne fasse dans le pharmaceutique ? demandai-je finalement

-Il était dans les S.T.A.R.S, l'ancêtre du B.S.A.A., pendant l'incident de Raccoon City. Capitaine, plus précisément, et le supérieur direct de Chris et Jill. Il était très aimé et respecté à l'époque, tu te doutes donc du choc quand ils ont appris que Wesker était un agent double.

-Ah ouais quand même ! dis-je, sincèrement estomaqué

C'était en effet quelque chose que Sherry et Redfield avaient oublié de me dire. Mais alors que j'allais en demander plus, j'entendis Claire glapir de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle devait avoir trouvé quelque chose. Je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre, et je la vis appuyer sur ce qui semblait être un trou dans le mur. J'entendis quelque chose bouger, et je fus plaqué. Sheva venait de me sauter dessus pour ne pas que je me prenne un bout de plafond dans la gueule, mais du coup, il ravagea la balustrade de l'escalier, et tomba direct sur Piers et Sherry, qui étaient juste en-dessous. Je les entendis gueuler, alors que le sol se dérobait sous leurs pieds. Finalement, je gueulais à mon tour.

-SHERRY ! PIERS !

Je me débattais de l'emprise de Sheva pour dévaler les escaliers, et m'arrêter devant le trou béant qu'il y avait près de l'escalier. On n'en voyait même pas le fond, ils avaient dû dévaler un certain nombre de sous-sols d'un seul coup. Claire et Sheva arrivèrent près de moi, la première avec une expression confuse.

-Oh la vache, gémit-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû appuyer là-dessus.

-Non, en effet, dis-je en la fusillant du regard

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit Sheva en regardant dans le trou

-Non, c'était de la mienne.

Nous nous tournâmes tous les trois en même temps vers la quatrième voix, qui ne me disait rien du tout. C'était une fille, qui ne paraissait pas bien vieille, et qui était habillée d'une chemise, d'un pantalon, d'une paire de baskets et d'un grand manteau noir, comme le connard dans Matrix. Elle avait même des lunettes de soleil. Je revins sur le fait que c'était de sa faute si le plafond avait sauté, en voyant le détonateur dans sa main, et je la pris par le col.

-Jake ! me dit Claire en mettant une main sur mon épaule

-D'où tu sors toi ? demandai-je à l'intruse. Pourquoi t'as fait sauter le plafond ?

-Je savais qu'il y avait une entrée secrète dans le sol, j'ai juste mal jaugé l'explosion, dit la nana d'un ton détendu. Crois-moi, si j'avais vu que Piers était là, je n'aurais pas fait n'importe quoi.

-N'empêche que c'était bien con ! dis-je en la secouant bien comme il faut

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je relevai le détail dans sa phrase qui aurait dû attirer mon attention.

-Piers ? répétai-je. Tu le connais ?

-Non, dit-elle d'un ton distrait en tournant le regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. J'ai dit ce nom au pif.

-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! m'écriai-je

-Lâche-moi, dit la fille d'un ton calme sans me regarder

-Jake ! dit Claire

Voyant que je n'écoutais pas, Claire essaya de m'attraper, mais je ne la laissai pas faire. Concentré sur elle, je ne vis pas du tout venir l'action de l'autre nana. Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes, et sauta d'un coup passer ses jambes autous de mon cou. Avant que je ne réalise ce qui se passait, mes pieds quittèrent le sol, et j'allais m'écraser un peu plus loin, tombant comme une merde sur les omoplates. J'avais la tête à l'envers, et j'étais étourdi. Je vis à peine lorsque Claire vint vers moi, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

-Ça ne va pas la tête ? dit Sheva d'un ton outré

-Je lui avais dit de me lâcher, dit la meuf en remettant son col en place, genre

-Quand même…

Je repris mes esprits à ce moment-là, et je me redressai pour lui faire face, Claire toujours à côté de moi.

-Salope va ! beuglai-je

-Je suis de votre côté, bon sang ! répondit la fille d'un ton similaire au mien

-Elle dit la vérité.

Encore une autre voix. Sauf que celle-ci me disait quelque chose. Je me retournai, et je vis Ada Wong arriver comme une fleur, m'offrant un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil, accompagnée de la copine de Kennedy - Helena je crois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutaient là, celles-là ?

-Ada ? dit Claire d'un ton étonné, en écho à mes pensées

-Claire, répondit Ada d'un ton posé

-Helena ? dit Sheva

Helena opina. Attends, elles se connaissent ces deux-là ?

-Il y en a du monde par ici, dit Helena. Mais il manque la vedette.

-La vedette ? répéta Claire d'un ton intrigué

-Où est le lieutenant Nivans ? demanda Ada

-Six pieds sous terre. Grâce à votre amie, râlai-je

-Ah bon, dit Ada d'un ton amusé. Donc, vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle à notre inconnue

-Je vous ai dit que je vous dirais tout une fois la mission terminée. Suivez-moi.

Ada et l'autre pouffiasse montèrent l'escalier, et alors que je les suivais du regard, je constatai que le mur devant lequel Sheva et moi pêchions était ouvert. En fin de compte, Claire avait fait du bon boulot. Cette dernière me regarda, comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, et nous regardâmes ensuite Helena, qui était restée plantée là.

-Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda Sheva

-Leon m'a demandé de venir vous aider à chercher Chris, dit Helena. Tout simplement.

-Tiens donc, ricanai-je

-On ne devrait pas les suivre ? demanda Claire en montrant l'ouverture dans le mur

-Non. Elles ne vont pas au même endroit que nous, dit Helena. Ada m'a fait un brifeing avant de venir. Il faut appuyer sur le bouton rouge en haut de l'escalier pour ouvrir le deuxième accès, celui des laboratoires. C'est là que Chris est censé être retenu.

-Attends attends, dis-je en levant les mains. On a deux blessés en bas de ce trou, dis-je en montrant ce dernier. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !

-Ada s'en occupe. Sa mission est de veiller sur Piers, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'emprunte pas le même chemin que nous. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, mais elle en sait long sur les locaux. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance.

-M'ouais, marmonnai-je

Cette histoire ne me plaisait vraiment pas, mais pas moyen d'en placer une avec toutes ces nanas qui passent leur temps à être logiques, et tout. Je devais juste fermer ma gueule, faire ce qu'on me dit, et laisser mon inquiétude me ronger. Bordel de merde.

-Tout ira bien, Jake, me dit Claire d'un ton qui me rappelait un peu trop celui de Sherry

-M'ouais, répétai-je

Claire rit un peu à ma répartie, imitée par Sheva. Helena, quant à elle, gardait sa grimace qui semblait habituelle. Déjà que moi je ne souriais pas sur commande - et là, je parle de vrais sourires - mais à côté de cette fille, je pourrais paraître pour un Choco BN. Kennedy doit s'éclater avec elle dans les temps libres. Ça doit être les cheveux qui lui mettent des pellicules dans les yeux.

-Allons-y alors, lança Claire d'un ton enthousiaste. Mon frangin a besoin de nous, quand même.

-Ouais. Le soldat de l'année 2012 a remis son titre, c'est vrai, ricanai-je

-Ce que tu es con ! pouffa Claire en me mettant une tape derrière la tête

Quand j'y pense, il y a quelques années, je lui serais sans doute rentré dans le lard pour moins que ça. Mais j'avais beaucoup changé, au contact de Sherry et Piers. Même moi je le sentais. Ça et le fait que Sherry et Claire ne me faisaient jamais mal quand elles le faisaient. Je ne savais pas si c'était volontaire, en revanche, mais ce n'était pas important. C'était tombé dans la routine, depuis le temps.

Pendant que je me perdais dans les pensées, et que Claire et Sheva se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, Helena était déjà montée, avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton rouge, et trouvé la porte secrète de l'autre côté de la balustrade de l'escalier. Elle nous faisait signe de la rejoindre.

-Bon eh bien nous sommes repartis, les enfants, déclara Sheva

-Je suis plus vieille que toi ! s'esclaffa Claire

-Oui, bon, dit Sheva avec un rire nerveux. Allons-y.

-Pas trop tôt ! dis-je d'un ton faussement impatient

Sheva rit encore, et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers l'entrée fraîchement révélée. Helena nous emboîta la pas, son fusil dans la main, ce qui me fit me rappeler que j'avais moi-même un pistolet et un magnum qui n'attendaient que de faire mouche sur des salopards. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas tiré sur quelque chose, et je me rendis compte à quel point ça me manquait. Faut croire que j'ai le massacre dans le sang.

Au détour d'un couloir, nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec Néo. Enfin, la pétasse qui m'avait fait revisiter mon apesanteur quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne parut pas étonnée de nous revoir, elle, par contre. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait elle-même donné les renseignements à Ada, qui les avait transmis à Helena. Je crus voir qu'elle m'offrait un regard curieux, avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous êtes là, bien. Laissez-moi vous communiquer mon plan.

-Si ça nous aide à retrouver Chris, nous sommes preneurs, dit Claire

-Bien sûr, dit l'autre avec un sourire que je ne m'expliquais pas. Nous sommes donc dans les labos, où Chris est retenu. Je vais tenter une percée dans leurs défenses, comme je connais bien les lieux, et je vous laisse donc le menu fretin, dit la nana en nous regardant tour à tour.

"Bon eh bien on dirait que j'allais tirer sur des trucs finalement", songeai-je. Je chargeai mon flingue par réflexe, et derrière moi, Sheva fit de même. Soit c'est une bonne militaire, soit elle me cache des trucs. Ou les deux.

-Je vous retrouverai quand j'aurais retrouvé et libéré Chris, ajouta la nana avant de tourner les talons

-Laissez-moi venir avec vous, la supplia Claire. Je veux revoir mon frère.

-Vous le reverrez, dit l'autre avec le même sourire mystérieux que plus tôt. Je vous le promet.

Elle repartit, mais cette fois, ce fut Sheva qui l'interpela. Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas, nous offrant seulement un regard en coin.

-Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire votre nom ? demanda Sheva d'un ton poli

-C'est vrai que ce serait la moindre des choses, ajoutai-je plus curieux que nécessaire

-Bien, soupira notre 'alliée'. Vous avez le droit de savoir. Je m'appelle Betthany.

Et elle repartit à toute vitesse, comme si elle en avait trop dit.


	13. Sous-chapitre 4

**Encore une annexe, finalement ! J'ai intégré un élément d'intrigue au dernier moment... Qui s'explique dans ce chapitre et le suivant ! J'ai écrit les deux en même temps, donc le prochain sort bientôt ! Bientôt le retour de Piers ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sous-chapitre 4 : Betthany <em>(Chris)<em>**

J'ouvris les yeux, pour la énième fois, et je ne voyais toujours rien. C'était déprimant. J'essayai de me rassurer, en me disant que, au moins, j'étais encore en vie. Et le fait que je n'aie ni faim ni soif voulait dire que mes ravisseurs m'entretenaient. Oui, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il y en avait plusieurs. A chaque fois que je recevais des visites, la voix était la même, mais la façon de parler était différente. J'ai presque pensé que ça pouvait être un très bon acteur, ou une très bonne actrice, mais je trouvais ça abusé, honnêtement. Qui plus est, mêmes leurs comportements étaient très différents, au fond.

La pensée que Piers vienne me chercher aurait dû me rassurer, aussi, mais ça ne marchait pas fort. Je pensais plus au fait qu'il était blessé et qu'il risquait encore sa peau pour moi qu'au fait qu'il venait pour moi, que je le reverrais bientôt. Mais combien de temps était passé ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Si ça se trouve, il s'était passé deux mois, et il n'avait pas réussi à me retrouver. Ou mes kidnappeurs lui ont fait croire que j'étais mort, ou passé de leur côté. A sa place, je ne le croirais pas, mais je ne suis pas à sa place. Je me demandais aussi jusqu'à quel point il était à jour dans cette histoire. Est-ce qu'il savait que ce sont des membres de sa famille qui m'utilisent comme appât ? Et si oui, qu'en a-t-il pensé ? Je ne peux rien supposer, car j'ignore pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille.

Je refermai les yeux, car je n'avais rien à regarder de toute manière. J'avais beau perdre la notion du temps, je me rendais compte que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de visite. Et au moment où je pensais ça, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Sauf que cette fois, je fus obligé d'ouvrir les yeux, car une lumière aveuglante est entrée dans la pièce.

-Ah, vous voilà ! dit une voix

C'était une voix féminine, mais elle avait quelque chose de familier. J'entendis des bruits de pas, qui se rapprochaient, et une main de posa sur ma joue, tournant ma tête vers la lumière.

-Chris ? Vous m'entendez ?

J'ouvris mieux les yeux, qui se posèrent sur un doux visage. J'avais encore du mal à bien voir, mais les iris noisettes qui me dévisageaient avec inquiétude étaient horriblement familières.

-Piers… marmonnai-je

-Vous allez le revoir bientôt, je vous le promets, me dit la voix d'un ton conciliant. Attendez, je vais vous détacher.

"Comme si je pouvais bouger de toutes façons…". Je n'avais même pas la force de lui dire ça. Je sentis ses mains s'attarder sur mes chevilles pendant un long moment, puis j'entendis un bruit de chaînes qui tombaient à terre. J'ai été enchaîné ? Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié, par ici. Puis, mon apparente alliée posa ses mains sur mes poignets, pour continuer son processus de libération. Mes yeux s'ajustaient à la lumière, alors je pouvais mieux la regarder. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, qui lui tombaient sur la nuque, et portait un grand manteau noir qui me rappelait un peu trop ce taré de Wesker. Je me surpris à me demander pourquoi elle portait ça, quand d'autres chaînes tombèrent à terre, et je tombai à mon tour, sur les genoux puis à quatre pattes. J'étais donc maintenu en l'air par les poignets, comme je le pensais quand j'ai remarqué que mes pieds ne touchaient pas par terre. Ma sauveuse enleva son grand manteau pour le mettre sur mes épaules, et m'aida à me relever. Voilà donc pourquoi elle l'avait pris. Elle n'avais plus qu'une chemise blanche trop large pour elle, un jean et des tennis blanches. Quand je me redressai, elle mit des lunettes de soleil.

-Vous pouvez marcher ? me demanda-t-elle

-Je n'en sais rien, réussis-je à dire. Laissez-moi deux secondes.

Elle me lâcha rapidement, et j'essayai de faire un pas. Puis deux. Puis je recommençai à chuter en avant, et la demoiselle m'attrapa par réflexe. Je notai qu'elle me soulevait avec une facilité déconcertante. Soit elle était bien plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air, soit j'avais perdu du poids. J'esparait que c'était la première solution, car la deuxième m'embêterait un peu, sincèrement.

-Laissez-moi vous aider, dit-elle en mettant mon bras autour de sa nuque

Je remarquai, au moment où elle mettait son bras autour de ma taille qu'elle avait un fusil à la ceinture, aisni qu'un nombre conséquent de cartouches. Je me rendis compte de mon réveil définitif lorsque j'arrivais à déterminer que c'était du calibre douze.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la porte, mais mon acolyte s'arrêta. Je vis une autre silhouette, très similaire, dans le cadre de la porte. Quelqu'un qui nous empêchait de sortir. Mais elle fit une expression de déterrée lorsque son regard se posa sur celle qui m'aidait.

-Betthany ? dit une autre voix féminine d'un ton sincèrement étonné

-Hors de mon chemin, Chloé, dit ma nouvelle amie d'un ton sérieux

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il représente, dit la Chloé en me montrant

-Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est pourquoi je le fais sortir.

-Je suis ta grande sœur, Betthany. Tu dois m'obéir, dit Chloé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un ton autoritaire

Cette déclaration laissa Betthany aussi sceptique que moi. Moi qui pensais que toute la famille de Piers avait mal tourné. Apparemment non. Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Chloé ?

-Quoi ? répondit Chloé, sur la défensive

-Équinoxe d'hiver, lune nouvelle, solstice de printemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Chloé avec un rire amer

C'est vrai que je me pose la question aussi. Mais la réaction de Betthany me prit au dépourvu. Elle dégaina rapidement son fusil et tira deux balle dans la poitrine de Chloé, qui recula violemment contre le mur qui était derrière elle. Je fis une tête franchement étonnée, en voyant Chloé tombait lentement au sol dans une mare de sang. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour demander ce qui venait de se passer à Betthany, celle-ci partit à toute vitesse, le tout en me trimballant. J'étais obligé de suivre, comme je pouvais, donc j'étais essoufflé, donc je n'ai pas pu en placer une. Qui plus est, j'avais toujours les yeux à moitié fermés, à cause du surplus de lumière. Ou plutôt à cause du surplus de lumière provoqué par l'absence de cette dernière pendant trop longtemps.

Finalement, nous sortîmes des laboratoires, revenant à ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée du QG de Tricell, en Afrique. Il était en ruines, d'ailleurs. Betthany me posa dans un coin, et se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. J'attendis un peu. J'avais des tas de questions à lui poser.

-Fiou. On a eu chaud, finit-elle par dire en me regardant

-En effet, dis-je d'un ton plus assuré. Je crois que vous me devez des explications.

-Oui, en effet. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Enormément de trucs, j'avais envie de lui dire. Je pris quelques secondes pour faire l'ordre dans mes priorités. Je lui demandai donc en premier ce qui m'intriguait le plus.

-Pourquoi vos frères et sœurs en ont-ils après moi ?

-Je pensais que vous l'aviez deviné. Ils veulent se servir de vous comme d'appât pour attirer Piers dans leurs filets, dit Betthany avec un faux rire

-Justement. Que lui veulent-ils ?

-C'est une histoire de succession. Chloé m'a expliqué que mon grand frère Duncan était mort il y a quatre mois, et qu'ils souhaitaient que Piers prenne sa place au sein de l'organisation du Cerbère.

Je pris quelques secondes pour faire le tri dans les infos que je venais de recevoir. Puis, je réalisai.

-Vous venez de dire que c'est Chloé qui vous a dit ça ? La même Chloé que vous avez flinguée ?

-Oui. En gros, elle, Alexis et notre mère ont été les sujets d'une expérience par un homme nommé Le Patron. Ils ont été complètement lobotomisés, mais, pour une raison inconnue, Chloé avait des moments de lucidité, et c'est pendant un de ces moments de lucidité qu'elle m'a appelée, la semaine dernière, pour tout m'expliquer. Elle m'a aussi dit que si je la voyais, elle ne serait sûrement pas elle-même, et qu'il faudrait que je m'occupe d'elle.

-Donc vous lui avez posé une énigme, devinai-je

-C'est ça. Un mot de passe que nous avons mis au point quand nous étions petits.

-N'empêche, vous n'avez pas hésité longtemps, remarquai-je

-Oui. Je me sens mal, bien sûr, mais Chloé m'a fait comprendre à quel point les expériences qu'ils ont subies, tous, les avait rendus dangereux. Je n'aurais pas eu de deuxième chance.

Au départ, je la trouvais un peu détachée dans ses propos, mais, en fin de compte, il y avait vraiment de l'émotion dans sa voix, surtout dans sa dernière phrase. Ce qui me fit m'imaginer deux secondes à sa place. Je n'avais jamais connu mes parents, mais je n'ose pas imaginer mon état d'esprit si j'étais obligé de tuer Claire ou Jil.

-Je vois, dis-je simplement

-Ensuite ?

J'essayai de me rassembler, en digérant toutes les infos que je venais d'avoir et ayant du mal à refaire le tri dans mes idées. Je poussai un soupir dépité, et elle fit de même, en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. Puis, quelque chose me vint.

-Vous aviez dit qu'une équipe était venue me chercher non ? Que feront-ils lorsqu'ils ne me trouveront pas ? demandai-je

-J'ai mis un plan au point avec mademoiselle Wong. Sa mission, à elle, est de veiller sur Piers, tandis que les autres se chargeront de mes frères et sœurs. Il n'était pas prévu que ce soit Piers qui vous trouve, désolée, déclara-t-elle avec un rire gêné

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'est ce que j'espérais, dis-je, carrément de mauvaise grâce

-Non. Mais vous l'avez pensé tellement fort, dit-elle d'un ton amusé

Je me sentis légèrement bouillir. Certes, j'espérais sincèrement revoir Piers le plus vite possible, mais j'espérais que ça ne se voyait pas trop. Visiblement, c'était raté. Enfin, ce n'était pas tellement important. La famille de Piers semblait bien prendre le fait que je sois plus ou moins officiellement avec lui. Et même, la "mauvaise"partie de la famille en profitait à fond.

Un silence lourdingue s'installa entre Betthany et moi. Elle devait s'attendre à ce que je la mitraille de questions, et, honnêtement, je ne pensais qu'à ça pendant que nous courrions. Mais là, rien. Rien ne me venait. Elle avait plus ou moins répondu à toutes mes questions. Du coup, elle se remit à marcher, à faire les cents pas, même, devant moi. La veste qu'elle m'avait donnée était très large, même pour moi. J'eus l'illumination.

-Comment avez-vous su que j'allais avoir besoin d'un manteau ? lançai-je

Betthany m'offrit un regard franchement étonné, avant de ricaner. Même son ricanement avait quelque chose de familier.

-Je ne l'avais pas prévu. J'aime beaucoup ce manteau. Comme ma chemise, elle appartient à mon cher et tendre, et il se trouve que je vous ai trouvé à moitié à poil. Il faut croire que Piers et moi avons le même genre de préférences, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause

-Comment ça ?

-Nous aimons tous les deux les armoires à glace, apparemment, s'esclaffa-t-elle

-Apparemment, répétai-je, un peu embarrassé

Ma répartie fit rire Betthany, et je réussis à peine à réprimer un rougissement familier. Bon sang, ils ont le même rire, en plus ?

Elle s'approcha de moi, s'accroupit devant moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-On vous a déjà dit que vous ressemblez à un gros nounours en guimauve, Chris Redfield ? dit-elle d'un ton plus qu'amusé

-Ouais, bégayai-je. Ma sœur me voit souvent comme une grosse peluche.

-Comme c'est mignon.

La voix me fit sursauter, et Betthany se retourna brutalement vers la personne qui venait de parler, et qui lui mit un gros coup de crosse de fusil, la faisant tomber raide par terre.

-Non ! beuglai-je

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle n'est pas morte, dit une voix que j'avais déjà entendue. Quant à vous, vous allez retourner bien tranquillement dans votre cellule, hein ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? soupirai-je

-Euh… Non, s'esclaffa mon bourreau. Vous allez faire un somme, vous aussi.

L'individu se rapprocha pour m'assommer aussi, et, juste avant de m'évanouir, j'eus le temps de voir Betthany tressaillir, avant que l'inconnu se rapproche d'elle, le fusil à la main. J'entendis un coup de feu, et je tombai dans les pommes.


	14. Chapitre 10

**Retour au vif du sujet, enfin ! Enfin, euh... Retour à Piers, quoi ! Cette histoire s'appelle "Code Nivans", quand même ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10 : Abyss, 2ème partie (novembre 2013)<span>**

-Décidément… nos chemins n'arrêtent pas de se croiser, lieutenant Nivans.

Je vis Ada approcher lentement, son arbalète à la main, comme quand nous avions fait équipe, il y a quatre mois, et s'arrêta à quelquels mètres de moi. Je repensai à ce que je songeais un peu plus tôt, avec une certaine ironie. Mais, disons-le franchement, quand il s'agissait d'Ada, ça revenait souvent à l'ironie.

-Décidément, répétai-je, mon bras muté tenant distraitement Sherry contre moi. Est-ce que vous êtes là pour moi cette fois ?

-Eh bien oui. Mes patrons tiennent énormément à votre sécurité, apparemment. Je vais finir par devenir votre garde du corps attitré, dit-elle d'un ton amusé

-Toujours le Cerbère ?

-Je ne suis sûre de rien, admit-elle. Mais c'est quand même quelqu'un qui tient _énormément _ à votre sécurité.

Elle baissa les yeux, et regarda Sherry d'un air étonné. Je ne sus pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus entre la présence de Sherry en elle-même, le fait qu'il y avait plein de sang par terre alors qu'elle n'était pas blessée, ou le fait que je la tenais contre moi d'un air protecteur, voire possessif. Ada se mit accroupie devant nous, et fit un petit sourire rapide. J'étais plus réveillé qu'avant, et, si je n'étais pas concentré, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas vu, surtout à cause de l'obscurité.

-Sherry Birkin, a-t-elle simplement dit. C'est vrai, Leon m'a dit que vous étiez proches.

-Vous la connaissez bien ? demandai-je en levant un sourcil

-Evidemment. Je connais tous les survivants de Raccoon City, puisque j'y étais moi-même.

Tiens. C'était une version que je n'avais pas encore entendue, ça. Mais là, j'avais d'autres priorités en tête.

-Ah, dis-je simplement. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour sauver Chris. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Sherry comme ça, ajoutai-je en baissant les yeux sur elle

-Je sais déjà, grâce à mon nouvel employeur, où se trouve votre capitaine chéri. Vous pouvez rester là, à veiller sur votre copine, et…

Je sourcillai méchamment. Elle s'imaginait franchement que je resterais là alors que je voulais sauver l'homme que j'aime ? D'ailleurs, elle dut comprendre car elle s'interrompit, et toussota avant de reprendre.

-Bon, soupira-t-elle. Je peux aussi vous dire où est Chris et veiller sur Sherry, si vous préférez.

Il n'y a pas à dire, cette femme est perspicace. Ça m'embêtait un peu de laisser Sherry comme ça, mais j'avais vraiment envie de revoir Chris. Je suis sûr qu'elle le comprendrait. Et nous reprendrions notre conversation plus tard. Je n'étais plus à ça près. Elle me dit donc où il fallait tourner, là où il ne fallait pas tourner, et là où il ne fallait _surtout _pas tourner. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, en revanche, ni l'identité de son nouvel employeur. La façon dont elle était évasive à ce sujet me laissait croire qu'elle le savait, mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, dis-je après l'explication, un peu gêné pour le coup

-Voyons, Piers. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, dit Ada d'un ton amusé

-Ce n'est pas faux, dis-je d'un ton presque amusé. Je vous la laisse, alors. Et merci encore.

Je me relevai, et Ada prit ma place près de Sherry. Je la saluai de la tête, et elle me fit signe de foncer. Je m'engouffrai alors dans le couloir en face, la main gauche nerveusement posée sur la poignée du pistolet de mon père. S'il y avait vraiment une vie après la mort, et que, par miracle, mon père me regardait, où qu'il soie, je me demandais sincèrement ce qu'il pensait de moi, de ce que j'étais devenu, mais, plus encore, de ce que mes frères et sœurs étaient devenus. Je repensai à Betthany, qui était maintenant ma seule famille, et je me demandais ce qu'elle devenait. Notre dernier échange épistolaire date d'il y a six mois, maintenant. Je lui enverrai une lettre quand tout ça sera fini.

Je me mis donc à errer dans les couloirs, déserts, des restes des laboratoires de Tricell. A ce niveau-là, je m'attendais presque à de la résistance, mais il n'y avait réellement personne. Je me souvenais bien des indications d'Ada, et j'arrivai vite au cœur des laboratoires. J'y étais presque. Et au détour d'un couloir, je rentrai en collision avec quelqu'un de familier.

-Piers ! Tu vas bien !

Avant même que je n'aie le temps de réagir, Jake et Claire me sautèrent dessus en même temps pour me faire un gros câlin. Je manquais de tomber en arrière, d'ailleurs, mais j'étais content de les revoir aussi. Sheva était là, elle aussi, et rigolait franchement. Puis je vis une personne qui n'était pas là avant, au moment où je me libérais de la double prise.

-Helena ? dis-je d'un ton étonné

-Piers, répondit-elle en opinant. Contente de voir que tu vas bien.

-Hé ! Où est Sherry ? s'affola Claire

Je vis la même inquiétude sur le visage de Jake.

-Elle va bien, dis-je. Ada s'occupe d'elle, elles nous rejoindront plus tard. Suivez-moi, je sais où est Chris.

Je commençais à marcher, et les filles me suivirent, mais Jake ne bougeait pas, une expression suspicieuse sur le visage.

-Tu es vraiment d'accord pour laisser Sherry avec cette nana ? me demanda Jake en sourcillant

-Ouais. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je lui fais confiance.

-Ah bon.

Jake se mit donc à nous suivre, et nous fûmes partis. J'avais envie de leur dire que c'était elle qui m'avait sauvé la vie il y a quatre mois, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Je respecterai son souhait de ne pas être une héroïne, même si je le trouve absurde. Chris me disait que j'étais un héros, mais je serai mort sans Ada. C'est elle la vraie héroïne de cette histoire. Enfin bref.

En parlant de Chris, il m'attendait. Chaque pas que je faisais vers lui faisait accélérer mon pauvre petit cœur gangrené. Chaque détour de couloir était plus douloureux, car je redoutais toujours de trouver son cadavre. Chaque son intempestif, dans ces labos qui semblaient en pleine activité, me faisaient penser à un danger imminent. Mais nous ne voyions jamais personne.

-Je me demande sur quoi ils travaillent ici, lança soudain Claire en regardant dans une des salles

-Comment ça ? répliqua Jake d'un ton surpris

-Ça parait évident que les labos ont repris leur activité. Je me demande sur quoi ils expérimentent.

-Pas moi, dit Sheva avec une grimace. J'aurais dû plus m'appliquer quand j'ai démoli ces locaux il y a trois ans.

-Je pense que le Cerbère a reconstruit, Sheva, dit Helena. Ce n'est pas ton manque de zèle qui a causé tout ça.

-Comment vous vous êtes connues au fait ? demandai-je, curieux

-Je l'ai rencontrée pendant que je cherchais Deborah, répondit Helena d'un ton neutre

-Ah.

-Qui est Deborah ? demanda innocemment Claire

Je toussai bruyamment, et Claire m'offrit un regard intrigué. Jake regarda ailleurs avec une intensité un peu exagérée, Helena leva un sourcil, et Claire haussa les épaules.

-Laisse. Je ne veux pas savoir, dit-elle simplement

Helena parut sceptique, et finit par m'offrir un regard reconnaissant, comme si elle venait de comprendre ce que j'avais fait. Je me remis à regarder autour de moi consciencieusement, et enfin, la dernière intersection du salut apparut devant moi.

J'étais repassé devant sans m'en rendre compte, c'était moi le guide, après tout. Sauf que, à droite, là où était censé être retenu Chris, il y avait deux mauvaises nouvelles. Premièrement, la salle, plongée dans l'obscurité quand nous sommes arrivée, semblait vide. Et cela s'est confirmé lorsque j'ai trouvé l'interrupteur de la lumière. Deuxièmement, une grosse flaque de sang frais était sur le mur, en face de la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Claire dut faire le même raisonnement en même temps que moi, car elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Sheva et Helena regardaient le sang avec attention, et Jake et moi nous mîmes à inspecter la pièce.

Les néons au plafond était couverts d'une espèce de voile noir, rendant la lumière un peu voilée. Genre ambiance salle d'interrogatoire. Il ne manquait que la lampe sur le bureau. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait des attaches, des chaînes plus précisément, qui avaient été cassées. Deux en hauteur, assez écartées, et deux plus bas et plus proches. "Une croix", compris-je. Il y avait aussi des traces de sang séché autour des chaines, ainsi que sur le mur et sur le sol, qui me firent frémir. A quel point ma famille avait-elle fait du mal à l'homme de ma vie?

-C'est dégueulasse, dit Jake en écho à mes pensées

Je fus pris d'une espèce de malaise, assorti d'une grosse envie de vomir, qui firent que je me retrouvais sur les rotules direct. Jake s'approcha de moi, en mettant un genou à terre et en me frottant le dos d'une main.

-Hé Piers ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet que je ne pensais pas réentendre

-Non Jake, dis-je en réprimant autant que possible mes nausées. Je n'irai pas bien tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé Chris.

Jake n'ajouta rien. Il se contentait de laisser négligemment sa main sur mon dos, alors que je restais penché en avant pour ne pas dégobiller. Peu après, les filles entrèrent. Comme je l'avais prévu, ce fut au tour de Claire de me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle comprit, en voyant les chaines et les traces de sang sur le mur.

-C'est horrible, se contenta-t-elle de dire

-Quelle bande de fumiers ! s'exclama Sheva un ton plus haut

-Apparemment, ils l'ont déplacé ailleurs, dit Helena de son ton sérieux habituel. Ça change un chouïa nos plans, du coup.

Quelqu'un de normal aurait trouvé offensant le manque d'émotions qui semblait se dégager de la phrase d'Helena. Mais pas moi. Je la connaissais, déjà, et je savais qu'elle n'était pas sans cœur. Mais en plus, je n'étais pas normal. Ça me rassurait plus, en fait, qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui ne s'apitoie pas sur le sort de Chris. Je savais qu'elle l'appréciait, sans doute, mais Helena avait un sens des priorités prononcé. Comme Ada, d'ailleurs. Sauf que cette dernière me prouvait de plus en plus qu'elle avait des sentiments, depuis quelques temps.

Bien. Repartir dans mes anecdotes personnelles comme ça me fait toujours me sentir un peu mieux. Mes nausées sont passées, mais ma fatigue, elle, semblait encore être revenue. J'essayai de me redresser, tant bien que mal, Jake et Claire laissant leurs mains près de moi au cas où, et je réussis à me relever complètement, en leur offrant un regard reconnaissant.

-En tous cas, le sang qui est là, dehors, n'est pas celui de Chris, ajouta Helena en regardant son téléphone, comme si elle attendait que je me sois relevé

-Ah non ? demanda Claire. Savez-vous à qui il est, alors ?

-Ce sang est très proche du tien, déclara Helena en me regardant. Enfin, si on enlève le virus-C et le sang de Jake.

-Je te demande pardon ? répliqua Jake en levant un sourcil

Je fis de même, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

-Ada m'a donné des analyses du sang de Piers quand nous sommes arrivées ici. Et il a été confirmé que le sang de Jake a été utilisé pour faire l'antidote qui l'a sauvé.

-Et j'ai encore du virus dans mon sang ? demandai-je, un peu effrayé

-Oui. Pour une raison inconnue, le virus s'est intégré à ton ADN, même après l'antidote. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, cependant, ajouta Helena en voyant la tête que je devais faire. Ça veut dire que tu as sûrement développé des anti-corps.

-Oh, je ne suis plus le seul ? dit Jake d'un ton faussement triste

Honnêtement, si je n'étais pas aussi crevé, j'aurais ricané. Mais même ça, je n'en avais plus la force. Claire par contre, ne s'en empêcha pas. Et Sheva non plus. Quant à moi, je réussis à peine à sourire, alors que Jake retrouvait son sourire de sale gosse qui m'avait presque manqué.

Une fois cette crise d'hystérie collective passée, nous nous fixâmes tous dans le blanc des yeux. Qu'étions-nous censés faire, maintenant ? Sans le plan donné par l'employeur d'Ada, il nous était impossible de savoir où Chris était retenu. D'ailleurs, c'est là que la question que je me posais revint.

-Au fait, vous savez qui est l'employeur d'Ada ? demandai-je

-Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là, dit Claire. On ne sait pas trop d'où elle sort, mais elle se débrouille bien. Elle a un stock d'explosifs, et elle a mis Jake à terre quand il l'a prise par le col.

-Sérieux ? Je _regrette _d'avoir loupé ça, réussis-je à ricaner

-Oh vos gueules hein ? râla Jake. Elle m'a pris par surprise.

-Bien sûr, rit Claire

-Et elle ne vous a pas dit son nom ? m'enquis-je, une fois mon début de fou rire passé

-Elle nous a simplement dit qu'elle s'appelait Betthany, dit Sheva en faisant une tête concentrée

Mon expression amusée se figea d'un coup. Elle avait le même prénom que le seul membre de ma famille avec qui j'étais encore en bon termes. Juste un peu après que j'aie repensé à elle, en plus. Etait-ce réellement possible ? Au moment où je me posais encore plus de questions, la phrase préférée de mon père résonnait encore dans ma tête. Non, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Mais il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

-A quoi elle ressemblait ? demandai-je, en dissimulant mon émotion

-Eh bien, commença Claire, elle avait des lunettes de soleil, un grand manteau noir style Wesker, avec une…

-C'est ta sœur c'est ça ? l'interrompit Helena

Jake, Claire et Sheva la regardèrent en même temps, puis me regardèrent moi. Comment était-elle au courant ? Je me dis tout simplement que Ada devait lui avoir dit, vu qu'elles étaient venues ensemble. Et Ada s'était bien gardé de me le dire quand nous nous étions croisés au sous-sol. Ou peut-être que c'était une demande de son employeur, tout simplement. Ce qui n'était pas impossible, si c'était réellement Betthany.

-J'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Betthany, oui, dis-je

-Voilà pourquoi elle était aussi emmerdée d'avoir laissé tomber le plafond sur ta tronche, dit Jake avec son tact habituel

-Quoi ?

-Quand le plafond est tombé sur Sherry et toi, elle est arrivée avec le détonateur, en s'accusant elle-même, et a dit que, si elle avait vu que tu étais la, elle n'aurait pas fait sauter le plafond.

Maintenant, j'en avais le cœur net. Je revoyais encore ma sœur Betthany, il y a quinze ans, en train de faire mumuse avec des pétards en folie. Elle adorait la poudre, déjà à l'époque. Alors le fait qu'elle vienne à ma rescousse avec des explosifs n'était pas un hasard. Je me demandais encore comme elle avait su que j'étais dans la mouise, mais ce n'était qu'un détail, en fait.

-Oui, c'est bien elle, dis-je avec un sourire nostalgique. Elle n'a pas perdu son goût pour le explosifs, apparemment.

-Elle avait une vocation de terroriste ? ricana Jake

C'était dingue à quel point plus je trainais avec Jake, plus ses blagues pourries devenaient prévisibles. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas le vexer, étrangement. Je savais à quel point il était fier de lui quand il lançait une de ses piques, je n'allais pas lui gâcher son plaisir.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je l'air de rien, en haussant les épaules. Elle aimait beaucoup les pétards, en tous cas. Tous les quatre juillets, c'était la même chose.

-Ouais. Je me souviens de ça, aussi.

Le comité au grand complet tourna la tête vers l'intrus, dont j'avais déjà reconnu la voix. Alexis était là, tout souriant, avec son fusil de précision attaché à sa sangle. Quant à moi, je fronçais les sourcils, et je vis Claire faire de même. Elle repensait à l'incident de l'avion, sans doute.

-Salut frangin, dit le nouveau venu

-Que veux-tu, Alexis ? demandai-je, sur la défensive

Je vis que c'était le cas de tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Surtout Claire et Jake, qui avaient déjà vu mon frère à l'œuvre. Sheva et Helena suivaient la scène d'un air sceptique, comme si elles essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ou qui était notre nouvel interlocuteur.

-Juste faire une annonce, répondit Alexis d'un ton détendu. Les événements qui vont suivre seront un simple affrontement entre vous et nous. Vous six contre nous trois. Les survivants auront le loisir de garder Chris pour eux.

Ai-je bien entendu ? il avait dit six ? Pourtant, nous étions sept.

-Quoi ? dit Claire d'un ton outré. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon frère, bon sang ?

-Notre patron souhaite le garder en vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Alexis en haussant les épaules

Alexis prit une inspiration après cette phrase, et regarda Sheva avec intérêt, qui lui offrit un regard intrigué.

-Capitaine Alomar, dit mon frère sans perdre son sourire. Comment va le capitaine Valentine ?

Sheva le regarda pendant quelques secondes, et je compris en même temps qu'elle ce qu'il voulait qu'elle comprenne. Elle dégaina son couteau et fonça vers Alexis pour l'attaquer, et ce dernier fit glisser son fusil devant lui pour parer l'attaque de Sheva, sous nos yeux médusés.

-C'était toi ? dit Sheva d'un ton énervé

-C'était moi, répéta Alexis avec un petit sourire

Claire dégaina son arme à son tour pour mettre Alexis, et fut imitée par Jake. Alexis les regarda tour à tour, avec un air toujours aussi confiant. Il me regarda ensuite, et me fit un clin d'œil. La suite alla très vite.

Alors que Sheva semblait mettre de plus en plus de force dans son attaque, Alexis rangea brutalement son fusil, faisant Sheva basculer en avant. Il attrapa sa main avec le couteau, et lui fit une clé de bras avant de l'attirer vers lui. D'une main, il lança le couteau de Sheva dans l'épaule de Claire, qui tomba en arrière, et dégaina l'arme de Sheva de son autre main pour tirer dans les genoux de Jake. Ensuite, il poussa jeta l'arme de Sheva en la poussant vers Jake, qui venait de perdre l'équilibre, et prit son fusil pour tirer dans les côtes d'Helena, qui tomba à genoux, et dans les omoplates de Sheva, qui tomba sur Jake.

Et pendant tout ça, moi, je n'avais pas bronché. Je le regardais s'effondrer les uns après les autres, horrifié. Alexis, lui, n'avait pas perdu son sourire ne serai-tce qu'une seconde.

-Bien. Quatre de moins, dit-il d'un ton satisfait. Maintenant, suis-moi, grand frère.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris. Il avait dit six. Donc il ne prévoyait pas de s'en prendre à moi. Et ce depuis le début. Je réprimai mon horreur en regardant mes compagnons, et acquiesçai mollement. Je n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon. Complètement découragé et soumis, je le suivis dans les couloirs, en priant pour que Ada et Sherry s'en sortent mieux que nous.


	15. Sous-chapitre 5

**Sous-chapitre 5 : Mastermind _(Ada)_**

La mission avait prit une tournure inattendue, pour changer. On m'avait demandé de veiller sur Piers, encore une fois - mon chemin n'arrête pas de me ramener vers lui, dernièrement - et finalement, il me demandait à son tour de veiller sur quelqu'un. Sherry Birkin, une autre demoiselle que j'ai pas mal croisée. Une chute avec le lieutenant Nivans l'avait assommée, et ce dernier, brûlant de sauver son capitaine, ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Donc il m'a gentiment demandé de veiller sur elle. Et moi j'avais accepté, déclinant ainsi ma mission, car ça me paraissait le choix plus logique. Si je l'avais laissé là avec Sherry, il aurait pu leur arriver quelque chose à tous les deux. Alors que, compte tenu du plan que j'avais, il était fort probable qu'il retrouve un autre de ses amis, garantissant ainsi sa sécurité. Donc voilà. J'étais à genoux à côté de Sherry, attendant qu'elle reprenne connaissance.

La situation en elle-même était déjà étrange, certes, mais le fait qu'elle ait laissé une mare de sang à l'arrivée, alors qu'elle n'était visiblement pas blessée, m'intriguait. Il était peu probable qu'elle ait guéri d'un aussi gros traumatisme aussi vite, et Piers n'avait pas pu lui administrer des soins aussi efficaces avec un bras et demi. Qui plus est, il n'y avait, de toute façon, aucune trace quelconque de traitement.

Mon intense réflexion fit que je ne vis pas tout de suite que mademoiselle Birkin avait ouvert les yeux. Elle fit une tête sincèrement surprise en me voyant là. Et à sa place, je pense que je l'aurais été aussi.

-Ada ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant assise. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Etrangement, je n'hésitais pas longtemps à lui dire la vérité. J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle était une proche de Piers, mais au fond de moi, je craignais de me ramollir.

-Une personne bienveillante m'a encore demandé d'assurer la garde personnelle du lieutenant Nivans, et je suis arrivée peu après votre dégringolade. Il ne pouvais pas vous laisser seule, là, alors il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous, pendant qu'il part à la recherche de Chris.

-Vous avez laissé Piers partir tout seul ? dit-elle en sourcillant franchement

-Croyez-moi, il ne le restera pas longtemps, dis-je en écho à mes pensées précédentes. N'oubliez pas que vous avez toute une équipe sur le coup. Qui plus est, je ne suis pas venue seule, moi non plus.

-Vous êtes venue avec Leon ?

Je souris intérieurement en entendant le soudain élan d'espoir que Sherry avait intégré dans le nom de mon vieil ami. C'est vrai, il l'avait sauvée, il y a quinze ans, avec Claire Redfield. Sans doute Sherry le voyait-elle comme une sorte de héros.

-Non. Il n'a pas pu se libérer. Je suis venue avec Helena Harper. Ainsi qu'avec la personne qui m'a demandé de veiller sur Piers.

-Qui est-ce ?

Je plissai légèrement les yeux. Ça, par contre, je n'étais pas sûre que je pouvais le divulguer.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de le dire, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton compréhensif

-C'est ça, dis-je en cachant mon étonnement

-Je pourrais vous éclairer.

Je me retournai vers l'entrée de la cavité, en repenant mon arbalète, et Sherry se redressa pour prendre une arme de poing. La personne qui approchait avait quelque chose de familier. De moi, je pensais que c'était Betthany Nivans, mais en fait non. Celle-ci était un peu plus grande, et un peu moins brune. Sa couleur de cheveux se rapprochait plus de celle de Piers. Apparemment, Sherry comprit qui c'était en même temps que moi.

-Chloé ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton hésitant

-Bonjour Sherry, répondit Chloé en approchant. Bonjour mademoiselle Wong.

-Chloé Nivans, répliquai-je, sans arrêter de ma mettre en joue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Une fois qu'elle fut assez proche, je remarquai deux grosses tâches de sang au niveau de sa poitrine, ainsi que le fait que son haut était déchiré. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris. Régénération rapide. Sherry avait hérité de certains gênes crochus de son père, finalement.

-Relax, Ada, dit-elle en levant les mains. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du tort.

Je me souvins au dernier moment des instructions de Bethhany. La phrase que je devais dire si je rencontrais un des membres de sa famille. Selon la réponse, je devrais faire feu. Ou non.

-Quartier premier, équinoxe d'été, lune pleine, lançai-je

Chloé fit une tête surprise, mais sa réponse fusa peu après.

-Solstice d'automne, quartier dernier, équinoxe d'hiver.

Bonne réponse. Je baissai mon arbalète, en me demandant sincèrement dans quels recoins tordus cette nouvelle embrouille allait me mener.

-Je suis étonnée que Betthany se soit souvenue de ça après tout ce temps, ajouta Chloé en me regardant

-La comptine du crépuscule des temps ? demanda Sherry d'un ton plus qu'étonné, quant à elle

-Oui. C'était le mot de passe pour notre cabane quand nous étions petits.

J'avais envie de poser des questions, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire du tout. Et pas du tout dans ma nature, non plus, d'ailleurs. Au final, je me levai, et tendis ma main à Sherry, qui la saisit en me faisant un petit sourire. Puis, elle se tourna vers Chloé.

-Alors ? Quel est le plan ? demanda Sherry à notre nouvelle "amie"

-Je pense qu'Alexis a déjà dû mettre le reste de votre équipe hors d'état de nuire, et que Piers doit déjà être avec maman. Nous devrions nous occuper du Patron, tant que je suis encore consciente. Et si je pète encore les plombs, je compte sur vous pour ne pas me laisser faire.

-D'accord, dit Sherry en acquiesçant d'un air déterminé. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

J'acquiesçai à mon tour. Donc mademoiselle Nivans l'aînée, avait des problèmes de schizophrénie ? Intéressant. Avoir une autre contaminée dans notre camp était une certaine avancée, avouons-le. Si elle avait pu résister à deux décharges de gros calibre - je le voyais à cause des gros trous dans sa tunique - elle allait définitivement nous être utile.

Chloé commença à aller vers le couloir, et Sherry et moi la suivîmes. Nous dûmes repasser par les couloirs par lesquels j'étais passée, car le Patron en question était dans les étages supérieurs. A côté de moi, je voyais Sherry regarder autour d'elle nerveusement pendant que nous marchions. Je ralentis pour être à sa hauteur, et je la regardai avec insistance. Elle me rendit mon regard, avec une certaine appréhension. Je pense qu'elle avait compris la question silencieuse que je refusais de lui poser.

-C'est assez compliqué, dit-elle en soupirant

-Vous me volez ma réplique, là, dis-je d'un ton amusé

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir une vie compliquée, Ada.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas.

-Chut ! lança Chloé devant nous

-Je vous en parlerai plus tard, murmura Sherry

Je me contentai d'opiner. J'avais entendu cette phrase trop souvent dans ma vie, c'était carrément devenu une habitude, à force. Je me surpris à repenser à l'histoire que le lieutenant Nivans aurait dû me raconter, pendant que nous affrontions Carla dans le porte-avion. Je me demandais comment il allait, d'ailleurs, et ça me fit repenser à un détail sur lequel Chloé avait été évasive, il y a quelques minutes. J'accélérai pour la rattraper, suivie par Sherry, et elle me lança un regard intrigué à son tour, en s'arrêtant devant un bureau.

-Pourquoi votre mère voulait-elle voir Piers ? demandai-je

-Je ne sais pas. Mais elle est encore plus amochée que lui, il n'y a pas à avoir peur.

-Quand même, dit Sherry d'un ton inquiet

Chloé frappa à la porte, et nous fit signe de rester derrière elle.

-Qui est là ? demanda une voix grave depuis la pièce

-C'est Chloé, maître, dit Chloé d'une voix lobotomisée. Je me suis occupée de Wong et Birkin, je reviens faire mon rapport.

-Piers est-il déjà entre nos mains ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, je n'ai pas encore retrouvé Alexis. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il a déjà éliminé les gêneurs. Piers et lui doivent être en route pour le laboratoire.

-Bien, très bien. Entre, je te prie.

Chloé se tourna rapidement vers Sherry, qui lui tendit une arme. Chloé accepta l'arme en souriant, et se tourna vers la porte en me regardant. Je pris mon arbalète à deux mains, et Chloé ouvrit délicatement la porte. Elle entra la première, dans une pièce plongée dans l'ombre, son arme cachée dans son dos. Quand la lumière s'alluma, le fauteuil, près du bureau, en face de l'entrée, se tourna vers nous, comme dans un film dont le nom m'échappe. Il était vide.

-Merde ! s'exclama Chloé

Elle leva son arme pour tirer, mais une ombre fondit sur elle. Très vite l'ombre prit forme. La forme d'une personne dans une espèce d'uniforme, composé d'une cape à capuche, cachant son visage, et d'un grand manteau noir allant jusqu'à ses tibias. Bon sang Albert Wesker, on dirait que vous avez lancé une mode. L'homme - apparemment - tenait Chloé par le cou, la collant au mur. Sherry tira sur lui, et il recula au dernier moment pour lâcher Chloé et se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Sherry s'était approchée de Chloé, qui se tenait la gorge en toussant bruyamment.

-Bien, mesdemoiselles, dit-il. Je pense que j'ai le temps de m'amuser avec vous.

Sherry et Chloé firent feu en même temps sur l'homme, qui disparut de nouveau. Je le vis avant qu'il ne fonde sur moi, mais il me désarma avant de me coller un coup de pied dans les côtes, faisant que j'allais m'écraser sur le bureau.

La tête en l'air, à moitié sonnée, j'entendais seulement des coups de feu et des bruits de coups, assortis à des cris de surprise et de douleur de mes deux collègues. Je réussis à reprendr ms esprits, et, là encore, ce sont mes réflexes qui m'ont sauvée. Alors que l'homme était revenu vers moi, pointant une arme sur mon front, je pointai sur mon fusil grappin sur le sien. Hélas, il m'avait débarrassée de ma seule arme offensive. Mais il n'était pas censé le savoir.

D'où j'étais, je pouvais jurer de deux choses. La première, c'est que c'était un homme. Il avait un début de barbe bien prononcé, et étrangement familier. Et la seconde, c'est qu'il souriait.

-Vous êtes très réactive, Ada. Je suis impressionné, me dit-il d'un ton adimratif. C'est trop bête. C'est vous que j'aurais dû assujettir, au lieu de Chloé la réticente.

Je tournai les yeux un quart de secondes vers cette dernière, qui semblait lutter pour ramper vers Sherry. Apparemment, la dernière déclaration du grand manitou l'avait réveillée.

-Merci du compliment, dis-je sans perdre mon calme. Cela ne vous mènera nulle part, cependant.

-Vous pensez être en position de me menacer ?

Je ne pus réprimer mon sourire. Et cela sembla faire sourire mon opposant aussi.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, vous ne doutez de rien, déclara l'encapuchonné. J'aime ça.

Au moment où j'allais répondre, Chloé sauta sur l'homme, en lui centurant les clavicules avec les mains et la taille avec les jambes. Mais ce dernier ne se démonta pas, et la fit voler sur le mur près de la porte, juste à côté de Sherry, qui était encore évanouie, une filet de sang lui coulant de la bouche. Chloé se redressa d'un seul coup, et fit une tête horrifiée lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait réussi à enlever la capuche de son patron. Je levai un sourcil, en le mettant en joue, et il leva les mains en l'air, en regardant Chloé avec un sourire éclatant.

-Duncan ?

-Lui même, petite sœur.


	16. Chapitre 11

**Dernière ligne droite.**

**Encore un chapitre un peu plus court. Il sera coupé en trois (ou en quatre, je ne sais pas encore), et ce sera le dernier.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11 : Family, 1ère partie (novembre 2013)<span>**

Ça faisait un moment que je suivais Alexis dans les couloirs, maintenant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander où il m'emmenait, et quelles étaient les chances pour que je réussisse à le mettre à terre pour aller voir mes amis. Elles n'étaient déjà pas très grandes, mais en plus, il fallait aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'il allait me retrouver, vu qu'il aurait sans doute compris où j'allais. J'avais un avantage, je savais qu'il n'était pas autorisé à me faire du mal. Sinon il l'aurait déjà fait, j'en suis sûr. Mais honnêtement, cet avantage ne pesait pas bien lourd dans la balance.

Alexis et moi montâmes quelques étages en silence. Il me jetait des regards curieux, de temps en temps, pour vérifier que je le suivais sans doute. Je m'attendais toujours à ce qu'il me parle, je ne savais pas pourquoi, et moi j'avais la gorge trop nouée pour lui demander quoi que ce soit. Alexis était mon petit frère, donc celui avec lequel j'avais passé le moins de temps. Il était jeune quand nos parents ont divorcé, c'était sans doute pour lui que cette épreuve avait été la plus dure.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, je démolis le silence, après avoir manqué de me casser la figure sur la dernière marche d'un escalier.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça, bon sang ? lançai-je d'un ton vif. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ces quinze ans ?

Alexis se tourna vers moi brutalement, comme si je l'avais fait sursauter. Il m'offrit un regard plein d'incompréhension, comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de choquant. Je me rendis compte seulement à ce moment-là à quel point son regard azuré et ses expressions étaient similaires à ceux de notre père.

-Ta logique m'échappe, Piers, dit-il d'un ton sceptique. Je t'avoue que je pensais que tu allais me questionner avant.

C'était donc ça la raison de ses petits regards. Il s'attendait à ce que je le questionne. Et il n'allait pas être déçu, en fin de compte.

-Donc tu vas répondre à mes questions ? demandai-je

-Seulement si j'en ai la réponse, oui. Je t'écoute.

Alexis s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, et me regardait avec insistance, attendant les interrogations. Je réfléchis donc à ce que je voulais savoir en priorité.

-Que me voulez-vous, en réalité ?

-Chloé a déjà répondu à cette question. Nous voulons juste que tu prennes la place de Duncan dans le Cerbère.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ?

-S'il y a quelque chose d'autre, je ne suis pas au courant.

Il paraissait sincère. Bon, d'accord. Je passai donc à un détail qui me gênait. Même si j'avais déjà une idée de la réponse.

-Comment étiez-vous au courant de mon histoire avec Chris ?

-Nous avons un mouchard, depuis six ans maintenant, qui nous tient au courant de ta vie.

Je m'attendais plutôt à une réponse du genre "nous n'avons jamais arrêté de veiller sur toi", mais en fait, ce n'était pas tellement mieux. C'était même carrément pire. Je trouvai le terme 'mouchard' aussi dégoûtant que sa fonction.

-Où se trouve-t-il ? Est-il proche de moi ? demandai-je

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est Chloé qui s'en occupe.

-Ce qui explique que ce soit elle qui soit entrée en contact avec moi, compris-je

-C'est ça. Il y a une autre raison, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

-Pourquoi tu me le dis alors ? sourcillai-je

-Pour te faire mariner, dit Alexis d'un ton amusé

Je retins un commentaire désobligeant, et Alexis regarda négligemment sa montre, qui était sous sa manche. Il remit sa manche en place, et croisa de nouveau les bras.

-J'ai encore un peu de temps. Une dernière question, et nous irons au rendez-vous.

-Comment est mort Duncan ?

Alexis baissa les yeux, et décroisa les bras pour aller devant la porte de la pièce où nous étions supposés entrer. Il me tournait le dos, mais je crus l'entendre renifler. Lui qui n'avait jamais été séparé de notre grand frère avait dû énormément s'attacher à lui. J'allais ouvrir la bouche, pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il en reparle, mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Rien ne pouvait me préparer à sa réponse.

-Il a été tué par Chris Redfield.

Alexis ouvrit la porte, alors que j'ordonnai à mon cœur de se calmer. Même si au fond, une partie de moi s'en doutait. Ça expliquait la raison de la séance de torture à laquelle Chris avait eu droit. Mais à quel moment était-ce arrivé ? Au début, je pensais que ça ne pouvait être qu'avant qu'on se rencontre, mais non. Chloé m'avait dit, au mois de septmbre, que Duncan était mort deux mois auparavant. Donc au mois de juillet. Et au mois de juillet, j'étais avec Chris, en train d'essayer d'empêcher Carla Radames de détruire le monde. C'était hautement improbable.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, Alexis saisit mon bras sain pour me forcer à entrer dans la pièce. C'était un laboratoire, n'importe quel idiot l'aurait deviné, mais il avait quelque chose de familier. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être déjà venu ici, alors que je n'avais mis les pieds en Afrique que beaucoup plus tôt, et pas du tout dans ce coin-là ? Je regardai autour de moi, la tête remplie de questions, et, alors que Alexis s'en allait en refermant la porte derrière lui, j'entendis une voix m'appeler. Elle avait quelque chose de familier, alors je m'en rapprochai, comme par réflexe.

Au fond du laboratoire, sur un lit et cernée par des perfusions, ma mère me regardait arriver avec un semblant de sourire sur le visage. Mon cœur fondit, et je dûs me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme un gosse. A la place, je me rapprochai du lit, et m'assit sur un fauteuil qui n'en était pas loin. J'avais l'impression de vivre une situation inversée. Non, en fait ce n'était pas une impression. C'était juste parce que ma mère restait à mon chevet pendant des heures quand j'étais malade, quand j'étais petit.

-Bonjour Piers, me dit-elle d'une voix qui respirait la bonne humeur

Je rapprochai le fauteuil, et lui pris la main. Le semblant de haine que j'avais éprouvée pour elle, mais surtout pour mon père en fait, s'était envolé. Maintenant, j'allais plus ou moins mieux.

-Bonjour maman, dis-je d'un ton que j'entendais comme mielleux

-Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, Piers. Je suis si fière de toi.

-Merci maman, dis-je en rougissant

Elle rit légèrement. Si sa voix semblait vivante, son rire, quant à lui, était fatigué. Ça se voyait qu'elle ne riait pas beaucoup, dernièrement.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demandai-je

Cette question, qui semblait anodine dans ma tête, parut extrêmement importante dans celle de ma mère. Elle m'offrit une expression sérieuse, qui me fit rajeunir de quinze ans, et je compris qu'elle allait me parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Je vais bientôt mourir, Piers, me dit-elle. Tu as le droit de savoir la véritble raison d'être du Cerbère. Et la véritable raison de mon divorce avec ton père. Car les deux sont liés. Je l'ai déjà dit à Betthany.

J'agrandis les yeux comme je ne l'avais que très rarement fait. Les rapports entre moi, mes parents et Betthany explosèrent dans ma tête, mais, là encore, l'explication de ma mère était très loin de ce que je m'imaginais.

-Je ne suis pas ta mère biologique, Piers. Ni celle de Betthany. Vous êtes tous les deux issus d'une relation illégitime que votre père a eue. Quand je l'ai appris, j'étais si furieuse que j'ai demandé le divorce, mais quand j'ai appris qui était votre vraie mère…

Ma mère déglutit un bon coup. Je crus presque qu'elle allait tousser du sang. Quant à moi, j'étais trop choqué pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'une cellule.

-Betthany et toi êtes issus d'une lignée maudite, régie par les virus. J'ai créé le Cerbère pour trouver un remède à votre plaie génétique, mais sans succès jusque là. Puis, il y a eu le Patron. Il nous a manipulés, tes frères et sœurs et moi, et…

-Qui est ma mère génétique ? finis-je par la couper

-Laisse-moi finir, trésor. Je te dirai tout, promis.

J'acquiesçai, un peu étourdi.

-Moi j'étais trop blessée, trop affaiblie, et Alexis était trop jeune. Nous étions des proies faciles pour lui. Chloé et Duncan étaient les seuls à pouvoir lui résister, et Duncan est mort dans un raid il y a quatre mois. C'était le coup de grâce pour ma santé, vois comme je suis maintenant. Je suis tellement à jeter que le Patron a relâché son contrôle sur moi.

-Et maintenant, c'est moi qu'il veut, compris-je

-Oui. Mais tu peux l'en empêcher. Il ne peut pas vous contrôler, Betthany et toi, grâce à votre sang. Dire qu'en fin de compte, cette traînée a été utile…

Je me demandais de qui elle parlait, puis elle m'offrit un regard désolé.

-Désolée. C'est quand même de ta mère que je parle.

-C'est toi ma mère, répliquai-je par réflexe

Ma mère adoptive sourit, et réussit à lever un bras vers ma tête pour mettre une main sur ma joue bandée. Elle baissa les yeux rapidement, mais je ne sus pas ce qu'elle regardait. Moi, je regardais encore son visage, qui m'avait tant manqué malgré moi, et elle finit par me rendre mon regard.

-Ta vraie mère était une scientifique d'Umbrella, avec laquelle ton père a eu une aventure. Elle s'appelait Annette Birkin. Et tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Pendant un moment, je crus que mon cerveau et mon cœur s'étaient arrêtés de fonctionner en même temps. Annette Birkin était ma mère ? Ça voulait dire que Sherry était ma _sœur _? Certes, je la considérais comme telle depuis toujours, mais… Etait-ce ça qu'elle voulait me dire tout à l'heure ? Elle avait mentionné ma mère, c'était plus que probable.

D'un seul coup, toute mon histoire de famille devint claire. Du moins, la raison pour laquelle Betthany et moi avions tous les deux les yeux noisette, alors que mes deux parents avaient les yeux bleus. Mon père me disait que ça avait sauté une génération, comme quoi sa mère avait les mêmes yeux, mais c'était une grosse _connerie. _C'était juste parce qu'il avait trompé ma mère.

Alors que ma haine pour cette dernière était comme évaporée, celle pour mon père redoubla. Comment avait-il osé faire ça à une femme aussi merveilleuse ? C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était parti avec Betthany et moi, après le divorce, mais même avant, j'avais l'impression qu'il nous préférait. En fin de compte, ce n'était peut-être pas une impression. Nous étions le souvenir d'une femme qu'il avait aimée.

Et Sherry alors ? Depuis quand était-elle au courant ? Depuis quelques semaines, quelques mois ? Depuis qu'on se connaissait ? _Avant_ ? Est-ce qu'elle avait été mise au courant, par un moyen x ou y, et qu'elle avait décidé de m'approcher parce que j'étais sa seule famille encore en vie ? Non, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je la retrouverai, bien portante, et je lui tirerai les vers du nez.

-Bon sang, finis-je par dire

-Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton fatigué, d'un seul coup

-Bien sûr, maman. Tout ce que tu veux.

Elle baissa de nouveau le regard, et cette fois, je vis ce qu'elle regardait. Elle regardait le pistolet tactique de mon père. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre.

-Non, marmonnai-je

-Je t'en prie, Piers, dit-elle d'un ton monocorde. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Je risque de perdre la boule à tout moment, je ne veux plus te faire du mal. Ni à toi, ni à personne.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, dis-je au bord des larmes

-Je t'en prie, répéta-t-elle

-Non ! dis-je un ton trop haut

Elle fronça les sourcils, et fit une expression qui m'échappa. Elle respirait difficilement. Je pris quelques secondes pour y réfléchir, en me rappelant notamment ma propre expérience de mort imminente. A l'époque où je me suis injecté le virus, j'aurais bien aimé mettre fin à mes souffrances, ou que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, avant qu'Ada ne me sauve. Alors je pris mon courage à une main et demi, et posa ma main valide sur l'arme de mon père.

-Je te remercie, souffla ma mère

Mon œil gauche coula bien comme il faut, alors que je posa le canon de mon arme sur la tempe de la femme qui m'avait élevé, et les larmes de mon œil droit restèrent bloquées sous mon bandage. Je me doutais que mes yeux allaient s'irriter, alors je réussis à enlever le bandage sur mon visage de ma main droite. Ma mère posa une dernière fois sa main sur ma joue, mais directement sur l'infection cette fois, et je fermai les yeux, en posant mon doigt sur la gâchette. Au final, c'était comme si mon père lui-même avait tué ma mère. Dans tous les sens du terme.

-Je t'aime, Piers.

-Je t'aime aussi, maman.

Et après une dernière hésitation, le coup de feu retentit dans la salle.


	17. Sous-chapitre 6

**Le chapitre "Family" sera en cinq parties, tout compte fait. La troisième est en cours d'écriture, donc, en comptant celui-ci, il reste seulement cinq chapitres. C'est la dernière ligne droite donc ! J'en profite pour remercier celles et ceux qui me suivent (s'il y en a ^^), et un grand merci particulier à sorryformyenglish, qui me suit et me donne ses avis professionnels (ou pas xD) depuis mes débuts, et dont la super fic "Post-Injection" m'a plus d'une fois tiré de la panne d'inspi ! Allez voir sa fic, d'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, elle est géniale ! :D Sans plus de palabres, voici le chapitre !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sous-chapitre 6 : Family, 2ème partie <em>(Jake)<em>**

Après que l'autre taré m'ait tiré dans les genoux, et que je me sois écroulé comme une merde à cause de Sheva, par extension, plein de trucs me passèrent dans la tête. Déjà, pourquoi j'avais l'impression que les réflexes de ce mec étaient extra-développés ? Certes, il était prévisible qu'on lui rentre dans le lard, rien que pour ce qu'il avait infligé à Piers, mais, quand même. Il nous avait étalés tous les quatre avec une vitesse et une facilité qui m'a parue un peu, même carrément exagérée.

J'étais le seul qui n'était pas évanoui, en fait. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas touché un de mes points vitaux. En tous cas, pas assez pour que je fininsse dans les roses. Claire avait pris un couteau dans l'épaule, mais elle était tombée en arrière et avait dû se cogner. Etrangement, je me sentais vraiment inquiet pour elle. Au début, j'étais surtout jaloux à cause de la relation qu'elle avait avec Sherry. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait adopté aussi, dans un certain sens, et puis elle ressemblait trop à Sherry pour que je ne l'aime pas. Rien à voir avec ce balourd de Redfield grand frère. Et puis elle s'occupait bien de Piers, et pour ça je lui étais reconnaissant, aussi. C'est vraiment une chic fille. En gros, je l'appréciais, en fait.

Je réussis à ramper jusqu'à elle, en laissant une belle traînée de sang derrière moi, et je lui mis deux petites baffes pour essayer de voir si elle était réellement dans les pommes. Elle ne bougeait pas. Puis, je me rappelai d'un détail dont Sherry m'avait parlé. N'ayant rien à perdre, je me lançai.

-Claire ! C'est l'heure des tartines !

Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher, mais elle ouvrit les yeux direct et se redressa, puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait un couteau dans l'épaule et se la tint par réflexe. Je retenais un commentaire désobligeant, ou même un bon gros rire gras, parce que j'étais vraiment content qu'elle aille bien. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle me regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Jake ?

-Lui-même, poupée, ricanai-je

Elle m'ignora, plus ou moins, et grimaça en s'enlevant le couteau de l'épaulepour aller voir les deux autres feignasses qui pionçaient encore. Bon, elles étaient blessées, mais sincèrement, j'avais trop usé de bonne foi pour aujourd'hui. Je suivis Claire en rampant pour constater les dégâts. Sheva avait une balle dans le dos, mais au niveau de l'os des omoplates, donc rien de grave, et l'autre nana, Helena je crois, avait une balle logée entre deux côtes. Les deux blessures étaient superficielles. En gros, c'était Claire et moi qui avions le plus trinqué, quoi.

Claire se pencha au-dessus de Sheva, et me demanda du regard d'aller voir Helena. J'acquiesçai, et repassai en mode escargot pour aller voir la brunette. Elle était allongée face contre terre, une main négligemment posée sur sa blessure, et là par contre, je ne pus retenir mon commentaire désobligeant. Comme je le disais, j'avais usé mon taux de gentillesse pour aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Que prendrez-vous avec votre salade de poussière ? m'esclaffai-je

-La ferme, Muller, me répondit-elle en grimaçant

Je ricanai. Elle par contre s'était souvenu de mon nom. Après sa délicieuse répartie, elle se mit à genoux avant de se relever, toujours en tenant sa blessure, et me regarda de haut. J'attendais la remarque, et elle ne me déçut pas.

-La note de pressing va être salée, dit-elle avec un rire de mauvaise grâce

Ce n'était pas tout à fait à quoi je pensais, mais j'accusai le coup. A force de me traîner par terre, sur ce sol qui n'était pas toujours propre, mon beau pantalon de circonstances allait être bon pour la lessive. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, par contre, c'est qu'elle m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me lever. Je dûs faire une tête épique, car elle eut un demi-sourire.

-Oh. Tu préfères continuer à jouer les limaces, alors ? lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique

-Non, râlai-je en attrapant sa main. A charge de revanche.

Helena attrapa mon bras, et le passa derrière ses épaules, alors que, de son autre main, elle tenait encore sa blessure. Elle était pas mal grande, cette tricheuse, avec ses superbes bottes à talons, alors je n'avais pas trop à me pencher pour m'appuyer sur elle. Nous nous mîmes à marcher vers Claire et Sheva, qui étaient à quelques mètres de nous. Je grimaçai à chaque pas sur mes genoux blessés, et je vis que Helena aussi grimaçait, en tenant sa blessure. Claire nous vit arriver tous les deux, et se releva pour aider Helena à me porter. Sheva, qui était encore à genoux, nous regarda arriver avec un air qui me paraissait amusé.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit Claire à Helena. Je suis en meilleur état que toi.

-D'accord, concéda Helena en faisant une énième grimace

Claire, par contre, était petite, bon sang. T'as oublié de manger de la soupe, Redfield numéro deux. Mais encore une fois, je ravalai mes commentaires. Ce fut là que je compris. En fait, ce n'était pas que j'avais usé ma gentillesse, c'est que je la réservais au gens que j'appréciais. Et Claire en faisait partie. Il faudrait que je lui dise, un jour, qu'elle faisait partie des VIP.

-Merci, lançai-je l'air de rien

-De rien beau-frère, me dit-elle avec un beau sourire que je connaissais bien

Je détournai le regard, un peu gêné. Je compris de qui Sherry tenait son super sourire craquant.

-Donc ? Que fait-on ? demanda Sheva en s'asseyant sur son cul. Pour une raison que j'ignore, le frère de Piers ne nous a pas tués alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire.

-C'est vrai, c'est étrange, dit Helena. Il a juste fait en sorte qu'on devienne des loques, en tirant des balles à blanc, alors qu'il a clairement dit que ses ordres étaient d'éliminer les gêneurs.

-Des balles à blanc ? répéta Claire

-C'est pour ça que, quand il a utilisé le flingue de Sheva contre moi, il n'a visé que les jambes, compris-je. Ses balles n'étaient pas à blanc. Tout était calculé.

Sheva fronça les sourcils, et me regarda avec une expression désolée. Elle venait de se souvenir que c'était son arme qui m'avait blessé, apparemment. Je haussai les épaules avec un air jemenfoutiste. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, je ne lui en voulais pas.

-Soit il est trop gentil, soit c'est un agent double, conclut Helena. Mais le savoir ne nous avancera à rien. Il faut qu'on retrouve Ada, Piers et Sherry. Sans oublier Chris, évidemment.

-Il me semblait bien qu'on était là pour une raison précise, laissai-je échapper

-Tu es irrécupérable, dit Claire en se marrant

Sheva rit légèrement aussi, et, comme d'hab, Helena ne rit pas. Elle doit être femme de ménage professionnelle, vu la solidité du balai qu'elle a dans le cul. Bon, elle m'avait quand même taillé tout à l'heure. Il faut croire que les meilleurs balais ont aussi leurs moments de faiblesse.

-Ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on fait, relança Sheva

-Je peux répondre à cette question, dit une voix connue de tous

Nous nous tournâmes tous en même temps vers Betthany, qui débarquait comme une fleur, son petit frère meurtrier sur le dos. Je fronçai les sourcils, en pensant à l'injustice de cette situation. Je brûlai d'envie de la questionner sur comment elle avait réussi à neutraliser Terminator junior, mais je ne dis rien. Je trouvai la réponse tout seul.

-Je suis désolée, mais le Patron a réussi à récupérer Chris, reprit Betthany. J'ai été négligente.

-Alors ? demandai-je

-Alors nous allons nous séparer en trois groupes. Sheva et Helena vont venir avec moi récupérer Chris, Ada et Sherry, Claire va aller chercher Piers et toi, mon petit rouquin, tu vas veiller sur mon frère, me dit-t-elle en posant ce dernier délicatement contre un mur

-Je te demande pardon ? répliquai-je en levant un sourcil

-Il est inoffensif. Je veux juste que tu lui mette le flingue sur la tempe le temps que nous revenions. Tu pense que tu peux faire ça ? ricana-t-elle

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, pour lui faire un regard meurtrier, genre, et je profitai de son absence de lunettes de soleil pour remarquer qu'elle avait les yeux de la même couleur que Piers. Alors que j'aurais juré que le tueur miniature avait les yeux bleus. Même sa façon de ricaner était identique. En plus, elle me rendit mon regard sans retenue, et je poussai un soupir.

-D'accord, dis-je. Je vous obéirai pour cette fois, grand manitou.

Claire me posa par terre, à côté du petit frère, et je pris mon flingue pour faire comme on me l'avait suggéré. Puis je repensai à un truc.

-Claire va aller chercher Piers toute seule ? sourcillai-je

Y a pas à dire, je deviens vraiment gentil… D'ailleurs, Claire comprit à ce moment-là, apparemment, car elle regarda Betthany avec un regard étonné.

-Comme Alexis est avec toi, et Chloé avec le Patron, elle ne risque pas de rencontrer la moindre résistance. Je prends les deux personnes encore à même de se battre correctement pour reprendre vos amis des griffes du méchant. Vu les infos que j'ai, on ne sera pas trop de trois.

-Je vois, dis-je simplement

-Dis-moi où est Piers, et je suis partie, lança Claire d'un ton déterminé

Betthany fit signe à Claire de s'approcher, et cette dernière s'exécuta. La sœur de Piers murmura à la sœur de Chris où elle allait trouver Piers, et Claire acquiesça vivement, avant de partir relativement vite, en nous faisant coucou et en nous souhaitant bonne chance. Puis elle disparut dans les couloirs. Les trois nanas restantes eurent un regard entendu, et partirent à leur tour. Donc, je me retrouvai seul avec le petit frère prodige.

Après une minute, je regrettai déjà d'avoir accepté ce boulot. Je m'emmerdais comme un rat mort, avec l'autre teigne qui dormait silencieusement à côte de moi. Je le regardai de plus près à ma grande surprise. Si on enlève les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, il ressemblait assez à Piers, en fait. En plus jeune. Bon sang.

Au moment où je pensais ça, Alexis ouvrit les yeux, et je restai fidèle au poste en lui collant le canon de mon arme sur la tempe. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et me regarda d'un air étonné, alors que mon flingue était maintenant collé sur son front.

-Jake ?

Il a dit mon nom comme si nous étions de vieux potes, ou je ne sais quoi. Ça me fit tiquer, bien sûr.

-Ouais, dis-je. Je te menace, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué.

-J'ai remarqué. Je suppose que le fait que je te promette de ne pas t'attaquer ne changera rien.

-Non, en effet, dis-je après une réfléxion non-voulue. Mais je me fais tellement chier que je veux bien envisager une discussion d'adulte avec toi.

Cette dernière réplique le fit bien rire. Je ne compris pourquoi que lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-J'ai vingt-quatre ans, merci de ta sollicitude, dit-il en souriant

Je me mis à rougir bêtement, sans le vouloir. Bordel. Arrête de me sourire, espèce de clône de Piers. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à ne pas faire leur âge dans cette putain de famille ?

-Ta gueule, bégayai-je. C'était une façon de parler.

-Je sais. Je pense que tu as des trucs à me demander, non ?

-Ouais. Quelques uns, ouais. Par exemple, pourquoi toi et ta famille vous nous emmerdez ?

-Betthany m'a expliqué que Chloé, Duncan, maman et moi étions manipulés par un homme qui se fait appeler le Patron. Elle m'a libéré temporairement de son emprise en me mettant un gros coup sur la tête.

-Classique, répliquai-je. Et vous lui voulez quoi au Redfield ?

-Le Patron voulait l'utiliser comme appât pour Piers, mais il y a autre chose. Les ordres dont je me souviens, même si c'est assez flou, me font penser qu'il le veut pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un dessin, dit-il avec un faible rire

Bien sûr que j'avais compris. Mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche. en gros, avec son plan, il gagnait Piers et Redfield. Ce mec avait pensé à tout.

-Bien ce que je craignais. Et que fera-t-il si Piers refuse de se joindre à lui ?

-Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que Piers refusera. Il aime trop Chris, et le Patron le sait. Il va l'utiliser à son avantage, d'ailleurs. Que ferais-tu si tu étais dans cette situation, et que la seule solution pour sauver Sherry était de te sacrifier ?

-Je le ferai, dis-je sans hésiter une seule seconde. Ma vie ne vaut certainement pas la sienne.

-Théoriquement si. Avec tes anticorps.

-Pas faux.

Là encore, je m'étonnai moi-même de mon élan sentimental. Je savais que j'étais très attaché à Sherry, plus que je n'avais été attaché à quiconque, et je lui disais régulièrement que je l'aimais. Mais à ce moment-là, je me rendis compte jusqu'où je pourrais aller pour elle. Jusqu'à la mort. Littéralement. Ce qui me fit me souvenir de quelque chose qui m'avait trotté dans la tête il y a peu.

-Et que devait dire Sherry à Piers ? Tu semblais au courant de quelque chose, dans l'avion.

-Ah, ça, dit le petit frère avec un air que je voyais comme blasé. Comme tu es avec Sherry, et que tu sembles proche de mon frère, tu as le droit de le savoir. Je suppose.

Il fit une pause théâtrale, et sortit son énorme pique.

-Annette Birkin est la mère génétique de Piers. Sherry et lui sont frère et sœur.

J'avalai ma salive de travers. Celle-là, je ne l'avais _carrément _pas vue venir. Je m'étouffai, et l'autre me tapait négligemment dans le dos pour que je reprenne mon souffle. Une des grandes théories de l'amour, c'est que, souvent, quand on aime quelqu'un, on finit par être inconsciemment attiré par un autre membre de sa famille. A cause de ressemblances, par ci par là. Là, j'en avais fait l'expérience sans même m'en rendre compte. Piers était le frère de Sherry.

-Tu vas t'en remettre ? me dit Alexis d'un ton qui paraissait inquiet

Je le regardai plus brutalement que nécessaire, et retirai sa main de mon dos, avant de remarquer que je ne le menaçais plus, du coup. Oh et puis merde.

-Ouais ça va aller, dis-je de mon ton de gros dur. N'empêche, je ne m'y attendais carrément pas.

-Quand je l'ai su, je n'y ai pas cru. Mais en fait, à cause de son sang, j'en ai eu la confirmation. Le virus-C a été créé par Derek Simmons et Carla Radames en fusionnant le virus Veronica et le virus-G, créé par William et Annette Birkin. Or, quand nous avons analysé le sang de Piers, il avait déjà des anticorps contre le virus-G. Et comme c'est pour ainsi dire la bonne moitié de la base du virus-C, sa mutation est restée à un stade primmaire.

Je laissai partir un "oh putain" dépité, en apprenant tout ça, et Alexis reprit son explication.

-Le Cerbère avait des échantillons du sang de ton père, et s'en sont servi pour créer un premier antidote pour le virus-C. Ada l'a apporté à Piers dans la base sous-marine, et, sous les ordres de ma sœur, en a laissé un deuxième pour que le B.S.A.A. l'analyse et le duplique.

-Attends, attends, dis-je en levant les mains. C'est Ada Wong qui a sauvé Piers dans la base ? Redfield va être vert quand il va le savoir, ajoutai-je en ne pouvant réprimer mon sourire ironique

-Il ne doit pas le savoir, me dit le petit frère d'un ton sérieux. Ada ne veut pas passer pour une héroïne. Pourquoi crois-tu que Piers ne l'a jamais dit à Chris ?

-Ouais. Soit. Ça me paraissait bizarre, aussi. Et comment vous avez eu des échantillons d'ADN de mon père, au fait ?

-Le Patron était un employé d'Umbrella, comme Albert Wesker. Doué comme il est, il a dû prendre les échantillons avant la mort de Wesker il y a quatre ans.

-Personne ne connait le vrai nom du Patron ? demandai-je, curieux

-Non. Nous étions des pions, nous ne savions pas grand-chose. Mais il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Ça se voit dans ses agissements.

-Genre. Ça existe les vieux qui se font passer pour des jeunes, tu sais ?

-Non, je ne le pense pas. Il était très émotionnel, tu vois ? Le genre de personnes qui ne peut pas cacher ce qu'il ressent. J'avais un frère comme ça.

Bien entendu, je relevais le fait qu'il ait parlé de son frère au passé, mais je n'avais rien à y répondre. Moi, je n'avais pas eu de famille, alors je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Du coup, un silence se réinstalla entre nous. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps. Alexis était plus locace que son frère, apparemment.

-Je suis désolé, au fait, dit-il soudain

-Pour quoi ? demandai-je, un peu pris de court

-Pour tout. Je vous ai fait du mal, à toi et aux autres, et j'en suis désolé. Ça ne sert à rien de dire ça maintenant, et tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Pour le coup, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Ma partie tendre - oui, j'en ai une - voulait lui pardonner, il avait été manipulé après tout. Et question manipulation, j'en avais déjà vu pas mal. Mais mes genoux en souffrance me rappelaient la triste réalité, qui ne savait pas quand il serait de nouveau un super-guerrier lobotomisé, donc quand ses excuses n'auraient plus lieu d'être. Je me souvenai aussi que, même manipulé, il ne nous avait pas tués, les filles et moi, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire. Ça me fit penser qu'il méritait que j'accepte ses excuses.

-Je te crois, Nivans, dis-je. Ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais j'accepte tes excuses.

-Merci Jake, dit-il en me souriant encore

-Je te pardonne si tu soignes mes genoux, ajoutai-je en ricanant

-Ne bouge pas.

Alexis posa ses mains sur mes genoux, et je le regardai avec des gros yeux. Il faisait une tête concentrée. Au moment où j'allais lui dire que je plaisantais, il enleva ses mains. Mes blessures étaient refermées. Je crus que mes yeux allaient tomber de leurs orbites, et lui me regarda avec un regard gêné.

-Tu es quoi ? Un sorcier ? bégayai-je, encore surpris

-Le Patron nous a donné des pouvoirs de régénération pour notre entreprise, grâce à un échantillon de virus expérimental. Mais je suis le seul qui peut aussi soigner les autres. Et c'est pour ça que j'aurais besoin que tu me neutralises. Prends ça comme un juste retour des choses.

-Comment ça ? sourcillai-je

-Les autres auront besoin de toi pour affronter le Patron. Alors je te dis où il est, tu me tires deux balles dans la poitrine ou dans la tête, et tu vas les rejoindre.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je te tue ? demandai-je

-Tu ne me tueras que si tu vises la tête. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Je me relevai. Mes genoux étaient bel et bien soignés. Ils étaient un peu endoloris, car ils étaient restés dans la même position depuis un moment, mais ça s'en irait quand je marcherais plus longtemps, j'imagine. Je fis donc quelques pas devant Alexis, qui me regardait distraitement, et, le flingue à la main, je revins vers lui. Il m'expliqua que le Patron se cachait dans le dernier niveau du labo, et que je trouverais facilement étant donné que le dernier sous-sol était une seule et même pièce.

-Tu veux que je te tue ? répétai-je

-Honnêtement, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Vise un point vital, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-D'accord, dis-je en chargeant mon arme

-Merci, Jake.

Il baissa la tête avec résignation, et je m'étonnai à avoir du mal à appuyer sur la gâchette. Ça me trouait un peu le cul qu'en fait, la famille de Piers était composée de gens bien qui étaient juste tombé sur la mauvaise personne. Je tirai donc trois balles dans la poitrine d'Alexis, qui tomba négligemment en avant, et je partis pour le sous-sol. La vie est vraiment une chienne, parfois.


	18. Sous-chapitre 7

**GRANDE NOUVEAUTÉ DANS CE CHAPITRE, CHERS LECTEURS ! **

**Ce nouveau point de vue a quelque chose d'inédit... ****On voit Piers ! Enfin ! 8D**

**Non, attendez, comprenez-moi bien. C'est le premier chapitre de Code Nivans avec Piers en troisième personne ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? ... Non ? Bah, pour moi ça l'est. Enfin euh... C'est inhabituel, quoi ^^'**

**Bref, voici donc l'avant-avant-avant-dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Sous-chapitre<span> 7 : Family, 3ème partie <em>(Claire)<em>**

J'étais tellement pressée de retrouver Piers en bon état, vivant au moins, que j'avais oublié ma blessure à l'épaule. Le petit frère n'y avait pas été de main morte avec nous, mais je pensais aussi qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas nous tuer. Je ne sus pourquoi, en revanche.

Je me répétai sans cesse les indications que Betthany m'avait données, pour ne pas me perdre, en me souvenant de là où il fallait tourner, là où il ne fallait pas tourner, et là où il ne fallait _surtout pas _tourner. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je savais juste qu'il le fallait. J'avais envie de faire confiance au seul membre apparent de la famille de Piers qui avait encore la tête sur les épaules. A part Piers lui-même, bien sûr.

En parlant de ça, je me demandais dans quel était j'allais le trouver. Sans doute ébranlé, selon ce que je savais. Si j'avais bien compris, Piers était avec sa mère, maintenant. Sa mère qu'il n'a pas vue depuis presque quinze ans. Sans doute cela lui ferait quelque chose. Betthany m'a assuré qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais vu les relations que Piers semble avoir le reste de sa famille, j'étais quand même un peu inquiète.

Après avoir tourné une énième fois au coin d'un couloir, je me suis surprise à repenser à Piers, et à Chris. Parce que maintenant, les deux étaient inévitablement liés. Chris m'avait parlé plein de fois de son second, pendant deux ans et demi, mais rien dans ses dires ne m'a jamais mis la puce à l'oreille. Pourtant, quand je les ai vus face à face, à l'hôpital, la façon dont Chris le regardait… Je pense qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il l'aimait énormément. Même si, au premier abord, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de mon gros nounours soldat qui me servait de frère. J'avais eu pas mal de retours de la gente féminine par rapport à lui, je me sens mal pour toutes ces filles du coup…

Je me secouai un petit coup, en manquant de me prendre un coin de mur dans la figure. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à tout ça maintenant. Il faudra juste que je n'oublie pas de rappeler Jessica quand je rentrerai. Elle risque d'être verte. Oui, bon. Je lui donnerai rendez-vous, plutôt. Pour voir sa tête en direct. Je n'oublierai pas mon appareil photo, et Jake et moi on se fendra la poire devant pendant des semaines. J'en suis sûre.

Finalement, j'arrivai dans le dernier labo du dernier étage. La porte était enfoncée, et il y avait des trous dans le mur près de cette dernière. Comme si quelqu'un avait donné des gros coups de poings, ou de pieds, dans le mur. Enfin, vu la forme des marques, on aurait plutôt dit des coups de boule. Houlà, quelqu'un devait avoir perdu des neurones, ici. Puis je fis le rapport, avec Betthany qui a dit avoir assommé son petit frère. Tout était lié, j'en étais sûre. Sur ces belles pensées, je poussai consciencieusement la porte, et entrai dans la pièce.

Contrairement aux autres labos devant lesquels j'étais passée auparavant, celui-ci était en miettes. Il y avait des gros bouts de plafond qui manquaient, mais nous étions assez bas dans les sous-sols pour ne pas voir le ciel pour autant. Dommage, je n'aime pas rester enfermée comme ça pendant une éternité. A droite et à gauche de l'entrée, il y avait deux batteries de tests, avec des éprouvettes et tout, dont la moitié avait été ravagée par le glissement de terrain qu'il semblait y avoir eu ici.

Puis je le vis.

Je le reconnus de loin, car il portait une chemise de mon frère. Qui était trop large pour lui, et qui était déboutonnée – je la voyais flotter de chaque côté de ses côtes. Il était affalé, à genoux, penché en avant. Je m'approchai de lui, un peu intriguée par sa position, et il ne sembla pas m'entendre. Je compris tout lorsque je m'approchai : il y avait une femme allongée sur un lit, avec une bonne demi-douzaine de perfusions, et elle avait une balle dans le front. Le coup devait avoir été tiré à bout portant, vu comment le drap avait été maculé. En m'approchant encore, j'entendais Piers larmoyer, et il avait son pistolet dans la main gauche. Une fois encore, je fis le rapport. Je m'agenouillai à côté de lui, et il tourna enfin son regard vers moi. Je voyais à son visage mouillé qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Il y avait des traces de sang séché de part et d'autre de son visage – je m'inquiétais un peu de comment il s'était fait ça, mais bon. Le bandage sur le côté droit de son visage était enlevé, du coup je peux dire que je n'ai jamais vu autant de vulnérabilité dans le regard de Piers.

-Claire, balbutia-t-il

Même sa voix collait. Avant, je trouvais qu'il faisait jeune. D'ailleurs, je le pensais toujours. Mais son sérieux constant et son côté dur à cuire bien à lui, du genre à ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse, m'ont toujours renforcée dans l'impression que j'avais qu'il était très mature. Mais là, clairement, son ton allait avec son expression. Et j'avais l'impression d'avoir un gosse devant moi. Un gosse qui venait de perdre sa mère.

-Je suis là, Piers, dis-je attendrie

Je ne résistai pas longtemps à le prendre dans mes bras, comme le petit frère qu'il était devenu, et honnêtement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il reprenne son attitude d'"adulte responsable". Mais à la place, il me rendit mon accolade, des deux bras même, et se mit à pleurer sur mon épaule. Ça m'a fendu le cœur. Moi je n'avais pour ainsi dire jamais eu de parents, Chris s'est occupé de moi depuis que j'étais toute petite, alors je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Je me dis juste que j'étais incapable de le consoler, seul le temps guérit ce genre de blessures, mais je ferais ce qu'il faut pour lui.

Les minutes passèrent, alors que Piers mouillait mon épaule valide – je me rappelai à ce moment-là que l'une des deux était quasi foutue, mais ce n'était pas important, sur le moment. Finalement, il renifla un bon coup, et me regarda avec un faible sourire, en s'essuyant le visage du revers de la manche de chemise. Il poussa un soupir, et prit la parole avant que je ne le fasse.

-Je suis désolé pour ça, me dit-il

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dis-je comme par réflexe

-Si, il y a de quoi. Je me doute de ce que tu penses, à propos de ce qui vient de se passer. Tu es une gentille personne, Claire, et tu n'aimes pas voir les gens tristes. J'aurais préféré que tu ne me voies pas comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui est le plus fort, selon toi ? Ta fierté déplacée ou ton intérêt pour moi ? pouffai-je

-Je ne suis pas sûr, admit-il d'un ton amusé

Son ton amusé s'envola aussi vite qu'il était venu, et il reprit une expression triste.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? tentai-je

-Ma mère m'a juste dit ce qu'elle avait à me dire, et m'a demandé de mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus marqué.

-A ce point là ? dis-je sincèrement surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Tu peux en parler ?

-Annette Birkin est ma mère génétique. Et celle de Betthany.

-Waouh, dis-je simplement

Evidemment, Annette Birkin était une personne relativement importante dans ma vie. C'est plus ou moins grâce à elle que j'ai affronté ma première apocalypse zombie il y a quinze ans, et que j'ai gagné une petite blondinette comme petite sœur. Même si elle s'était repentie sur son lit de mort, ses actions à elle et à William ont laissé une trace indélébile dans ma vie et celle de Sherry. Et voilà que mon deuxième membre de famille adoptif vient d'elle. La vie a un curieux sens de l'humour.

-Et Sherry est au courant, ajouta Piers pendant mon raisonnement. C'est ce dont Alexis a parlé, ce qu'elle hésitait à me dire quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Je ne sais pas comment ni depuis quand elle a été mise au courant, mais nous aurons une discussion quand tout se sera tassé.

-Je vois.

-Où sont les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

-Oui. Les attaques de ton frère étaient allégées. Jake est resté avec lui, et les autres filles sont parties chercher Chris. Tu penses qu'on devrait les rejoindre ?

-Laisse-moi juste deux minutes, dit-il en remettant son pistolet dans son dos

J'étais encore un peu surprise, sur le coup. Mais je ne trahis rien. Je faisais assez confiance à nos amis pour permettre à Piers de faire son deuil, après tout. Moi, j'étais pressée d'aller sauver mon frère, encore et toujours, mais Piers avait son propre sens des priorités. Que je comprenais, d'ailleurs.

-Prends ton temps, répondis-je

-Merci.

Piers resta à genoux, mais se rapprocha du cadavre de sa mère, les mains près d'elle sur le matelas, la tête baissée, comme s'il priait. J'en eus la confirmation lorsqu'il marmonna, après une courte réflexion.

-Passe le bonjour à papa. Et s'il te plaît, ne sois pas trop méchante avec lui. Même s'il le mérite _amplement_. A bientôt. Je t'aime.

Je me sentis franchement faiblir. Un type de vingt-six ans et demi ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'être aussi adorable, bon sang.

-On est bons ? demandai-je d'un ton pas trop pressant

-Ouais. Allons-y.

Il se releva avant moi, et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je n'en avais nullement besoin, mais j'acceptais le coup de main avec un de mes beaux sourires. Enfin, Chris me disait qu'ils étaient beaux. Et ce n'était sans doute pas une référence. Mais cela sembla plaire à Piers, qui me rendit mon sourire. Je commençai à marcher avant lui, et il me suivit. C'était moi qui avais le plan dans la tête, après tout.

Nous commençâmes par sortir de la salle, et Piers me fit la remarque sur les trous dans le mur. Je lui racontai ce qui s'était passé après son départ, et ce que j'avais deviné, et il eut un sourire sonore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je

-Je me demande si Jake a perdu son calme avec Alexis.

-Moi, je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Jake peut être un grand garçon, quand il veut. Et vu ce qui s'est passé, je suis sûre qu'il s'est bien tenu avec ton frère.

-M'ouais. J'attends de voir.

Il sourit encore une fois. Je trouvais ça suspect. Il venait de perdre sa mère, et pourtant il m'a plus souri en à peine dix minutes qu'en deux mois. Il avait vraiment une drôle de manière de gérer sa souffrance, mais bon. Je n'allais pas le brusquer, je n'en avais ni l'envie, ni même la force.

Après cette fausse discussion, nous nous relançâmes dans les couloirs un peu trop répétitifs de Tricell. Piers ne relança pas la conversation, moi j'avais envie de lui parler, mais je n'avais pas envie de le brusquer. Je n'avais pas vraiment connu de gens en deuil. Chris ne comptait pas, non seulement parce qu'en fin de compte Jill n'était pas morte, mais en plus parce que c'était mon frère, je savais comment agir avec lui. Piers, c'était différent. Il n'avait _pas du tout _le même tempérament que Chris. Tout ce que je savais, que j'avais eu le temps de remarquer, c'est qu'il intériorisait tout. Je devais être une des privilégiées, une des seules personnes qui l'avait vu se lâcher complètement. Je lui en parlerais plus tard.

Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, nous tombâmes sur un grand garçon au brushing familier. D'ailleurs, je le vis sourire rapidement en nous voyant. Mais il reprit vite une expression neutre, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir qu'il s'inquiétait pour nous. Tiens donc.

-Ah, vous voilà, déclara Jake. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui oui, dis-je d'un ton naturel

-Ouais. Ça va, dit Piers d'un ton assuré

Jake regarda Piers, et fronça les sourcils.

-Sérieusement Piers, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Jake d'un ton suspicieux

-Rien du tout, Jake, dit Piers d'un ton dépité assorti d'un soupir

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as plus tes bandages ? beugla Jake

Je regardai Piers plus brutalement que nécessaire. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'avait plus le bandage sur son œil, mais je n'avais pas fait attention à l'absence du bandage de son bras. D'ailleurs, ces derniers étaient couverts de sang, et, alors que Piers se mordait la lèvre, son bras muté et la moitié droite de son visage se mirent à saigner.

-Piers ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je, franchement inquiète

-Je vais bien, je vais bien, répéta-t-il en mettant sa main sur son visage

-Arrête tes conneries, Piers, et dis-nous ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Jake en prenant Piers par les épaules

Quand Sherry me disait que ces deux-là étaient vraiment devenus proches, je ne voulais pas trop y croire. Je n'avais pas oublié la manière dont Jake taillait Piers à longueur de temps, le peu de fois que je les avais vus ensemble. Mais à la façon dont les iris de Jake brûlaient vif Piers, je le croyais, maintenant. J'aurais même pu croire que Jake aimait Piers, si je ne le connaissais pas.

Piers ne répondait pas, alors Jake le secoua un bon coup. J'avais envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de le brutaliser comme ça, mais je réfléchis une seconde. Trop souvent, il faut brusquer les gens butés pour tirer quelque chose d'eux. Et Piers était réellement buté.

-Tu me fais mal, Jake, dit Piers avec une toute petite voix toute faiblarde

-Et je continuerais tant que tu ne cracheras pas le morceau, dit Jake d'un ton plus que sérieux

-Lâche-moi et je te dirai tout.

Jake lâcha les épaules de Piers, un air incrédule sur le visage, et alors que Piers semblait se remettre les épaules en place, je le regardai d'un air sérieux, que je voulais convaincant. A cause de ce que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt, c'était dur de ne pas compatir avec lui.

-Je parlais avec ma mère, et elle m'a avoué que j'étais le fils d'Annette Birkin, donc, commença Piers

-Je sais, marmonna Jake

-Quoi ?

-Continue.

-Après, elle m'a demandé de l'achever, et je l'ai fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu un pressentiment, alors j'ai fouillé le labo. J'y ai trouvé un mot de ma mère, qui me disait qu'elle avait trouvé un remède contre le virus-G.

-Ça fait longtemps, ça, dis-je d'un ton surpris. Même Sherry a été guérie depuis belle lurette.

-Sherry et moi n'avons pas eu la même souche, car nous n'avons pas le même père. Le mien s'est développé à cause de mon injection de virus-C, tout en m'en protégeant, d'une certaine manière, et ma mère m'a avoué qu'elle avait créé le Cerbère pour nous guérir, Betthany et moi, de notre tare génétique. Donc voilà. Mon bras et mon visage sont partis pour redevenir normaux, mais ça se fera dans le sang, apparemment.

-Fiouh, déclara Jake. Tu parles d'un merdier… Bref, on doit aller sauver Redfield. On se grouille.

-D'accord, dis-je en opinant

Piers fit de même, et nous fûmes repartis dans les couloirs. Décidément, tout n'était que démesure dans cette histoire. Mais enfin, _enfin_, la fin était visible. J'en étais persuadée.


	19. Sous-chapitre 8

**Réjouissez-vous chers amis lecteurs ! (Ou paaas XD). La dernière ligne droite se précise, plus que trois chapitres celui-ci inclus. De grosses révélations dans ce chapitre (oui, encore). **

**Rappelez-vous seulement ceci : la fin n'est jamais qu'un début ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sous-chapitre 8 : Family, 4ème partie <em>(Ada)<em>**

Après la révélation sur la véritable identité du Patron, qui était donc Duncan Nivans, le frère aîné de Piers, tout est devenu noir. Au sens propre. Les lumières se sont toutes éteintes d'un seul coup, comme un bon vieux cliché de films d'action. Il ne manquait que la musique dramatique. Et après, c'était le noir. Au sens figuré cette fois.

J'ai repris mes esprits un peu plus tard, attachée sur un mur par des chaînes à priori, aux mains et aux chevilles. J'étais comme crucifiée, légèrement en hauteur, dans une salle tout aussi sombre que le bureau où nous avions trouvé l'ombre derrière le Cerbère. D'ailleurs, après une rapide inspection de la salle, une fois que mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité, je vis que je n'étais pas seule. A ma droite, il y avait Sherry Birkin, toujours son filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, et à ma gauche Chloé Nivans, la fausse ennemie qui nous avait bien aidée en fin de compte. Finalement, juste en face de moi, sur un autre mur de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait le capitaine Redfield, poitrine nue et couverte de sang. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait à monsieur Nivans, mais on dirait que, en fin de compte, si ça se trouve, Piers n'était qu'un prétexte pour maltraiter Chris. Si je n'étais pas aussi amochée moi-même, cela m'aurait fait grimacer.

Un coup d'œil plus attentif me fit remarquer que j'étais la seule consciente dans la pièce, et que le grand méchant loup avait quitté la bergerie. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'adresser à une de mes deux collègues, ce fut la vedette du spectacle qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il les laissa mi-clos, cependant, et, après avoir regarda rapidement autour de lui, il les ouvrit en grand en me voyant.

-Ada ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sincèrement étonné

-Bonjour Chris, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais décontracté

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là ?

-Disons, pour résumer, que je suis dans la même situation que vous, éludai-je

Je n'étais pas du tout en état de tout lui raconter. Qui plus est, je ne savais pas du tout si j'en aurais le temps. Non, en fait, je n'avais surtout pas la force de tout lui raconter. Et puis, timing oblige, voilà Sherry qui reprend ses esprits à son tour. Elle s'agite dans ses chaînes, et je comprends pourquoi quand elle se met à parler.

-Chris ! Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sincèrement inquiet

-Sherry ? dit Chris en plissant les yeux. Vous êtes là aussi ?

-Oui. On est venus vous sauver, avec Piers, Jake, Claire et Jill. Et puis, maintenant, y a aussi Sheva, Helena et Ada. Ah et puis il y a aussi Chloé, qui n'est pas vraiment méchante, et Betthany, l'autre sœur de Piers.

Je ricanai intérieurement en entendant Sherry reprendre bruyamment son souffle, car elle n'avait pas respiré pendant sa tirade. J'allais faire un commentaire sur le fait que, moi, je n'étais pas là pour sauver Chris, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide que moi.

-Ah oui. Betthany m'a expliqué que vous étiez venu protéger Piers, me lança-t-il

-C'est ça, lui répondis-je

-Vous ne vous inquiétiez pas pour Chris ? me demanda Sherry

Je tournai rapidement la tête vers Sherry. Je me remis à penser que plus j'avais de relations avec d'autres personnes, plus je me ramollissais - ou m'attendrissais, selon les points de vue, et aucun des deux ne me convenait vraiment - parce que, là encore, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de mentir à Sherry. Alors j'éludai encore un peu, et lui dis une demi-vérité.

-Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne suis pas venue pour ça, dis-je

-Ce que vous êtes professionnelle, dit Chris avec un rire nerveux

Je souris légèrement en me souvenant que, souvent, Leon répétait que, si les dictionnaires avaient des images, ce serait ma photo qui serait placardée à côté du mot "professionnel". Je trouvais ça un peu ironique, quelque part, que ce soit une des rares personnes avec qui j'étais tentée de ne pas l'être qui me qualifiait de professionnelle.

-Professionnelle ? Moi ? Toujours, dis-je d'un ton légèrement amusé

-Je vois que c'est l'éclate ici.

Ce fut au tour de Chloé de me surprendre. Ma conversation avec Chris et Sherry m'avait un peu fait oublier sa présence. Elle avait une expression tout sauf amusée sur le visage, et je crus entendre Chris toussoter. Je dus me retenir de ne pas faire de même, ça aurait sûrement paru déplacé.

-Ça va Chloé ? s'enquit Sherry

-Oui, ça va. Duncan n'est pas con, il m'a mis des menottes plus solides que les vôtres.

-Comment ça ? demanda Chris au loin

-Si c'était des menottes normales, je les aurais cassées. Mais non, ça aurait été trop facile.

-Carrément, dit Sherry en soupirant

Les échanges cordiaux s'arrêtèrent là, à ma grande surprise. J'écoutais le silence presque complet, seulement interrompu par les râles de Chloé, qui essayait quand même de briser ses chaînes, et par la respiration sonore de Chris, qui semblait comme essoufflé pour une raison que je ne saisis pas tout de suite. Finalement, après quelques minutes, le Patron revint dans la pièce. Il nous ignora, Chloé, Sherry et moi, pour aller devant Chris.

-Bonjour Chris, dit-il d'une voix grave et rauque, presque monstrueuse. Je vous ai amené de la compagnie, êtes-vous content ?

-Non, dit Chris avec une grimace. Relâchez-les, c'est moi que vous voulez, non ?

-Votre sens du sacrifice est tout à votre honneur, capitaine, répondit l'autre d'un ton qui me semblait courtois, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Elles se sont impliquées de leur plein gré, à elles d'en assumer les conséquences.

-Que veux-tu de nous exactement Duncan ? demanda Sherry alors que je m'apprêtais à penser la même chose

-Pas grand-chose, Sherry, répondit-t-il en se tournant vers nous. Seulement éliminer les gêneuses qui m'empêchent d'accomplir mon glorieux dessein.

-Tu lis trop de bandes dessinées, Duncan, dit Chloé d'un ton énervé. Pourtant, tu sais comment finissent les connards dans ton genre qui veulent tout contrôler.

-Ici, c'est la vraie vie, petite sœur, répondit Duncan d'un ton ironique. Et dans la vraie vie, ce sont les monstres qui gagnent.

Je réprimai un petit sourire. J'aurais juré avoir lu ça sur le résumé d'un livre que lisait Leon. Oui, apparemment Duncan Nivans adorait lire.

-Petite sœur ? répéta Chris en ouvrant grand les yeux

-C'est notre grand frère, Chris, déclara Chloé. Duncan Nivans.

-Oui. Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre, dit Chris en baissant les yeux

-Comment ça ? demandèrent Chloé et Sherry en même temps

Je me le demandais aussi, en fait. Mais je ne laissai rien paraître, comme d'habitude. Je devais trouver comment nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. J'eus une idée en regardant Chloé, qui était juste à côté de moi. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et elle me le rendit. Parfait. Duncan ne vit rien, heureusement, ou alors il ne releva pas.

-Vous vous souvenez de l'incident de Lanshiang au mois de juillet ? demanda Duncan

-Nous y étions, oui, dis-je. Quel est le rapport ?

-Pendant que Piers et vous affrontiez Carla Radames, Chris était seul dans le porte-avion. C'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés, et qu'il m'a tué.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ? dit Sherry d'un ton franchement étonné

Pour toute réponse, Chris détourna le regard. Même dans l'obscurité, je voyais la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Oui, c'était vrai. Et il ne l'avait dit à personne, apparemment.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? reprit Sherry

-Parce que j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, répondit Duncan, alors que Sherry regardait Chris. J'enquêtais déjà pour le Cerbère, sur le virus-C, et, dans une marée de J'avos, le capitaine Redfield a fait feu, et m'a tué sur le coup.

-Comment es-tu revenu alors ? demanda Sherry

-Dans une grosse explosion, je me suis retrouvé dans une cale, où j'ai été infecté par les derniers miasmes de l'infection de Carla. Ça m'a maintenu en vie, d'une certaine manière.

-Dans ce cas, blâmez-moi, dis-je. C'est moi qui ai fait sauter la bave de Carla dans les soutes inférieures. Je pensais l'avoir eue, sur le moment.

-Mais je ne vous en veux pas, Ada, ricana Duncan en s'approchant de moi. Au contraire. Je dirais même que, sans votre intervention, je serais mort.

-Et sans Piers, Carla m'aurait tuée. La boucle est bouclée.

Alors que je me concentrai sur Duncan, pour mettre mon plan en action, je vis Chris me dévisager du coin de l'œil. Je crus comprendre. Je supposai que le lieutenant Nivans n'avait pas dit à son tendre capitaine qu'il était descendu dans les cales pour m'aider à affronter Carla. Finalement, Duncan fut juste en face de moi.

-Que voulez-vous dire, "la boucle est bouclée" ? me demanda-t-il

-Piers m'a sauvée, je vous ai sauvée, et vous avez sauvé Piers, improvisai-je

-Et comment j'aurais fait ça ? sourcillai-je

-Au fond, je sais que vous ne voulez pas qu'il intègre le Cerbère. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour martyriser Chris. Sinon, au lieu d'aller le chercher, vous l'auriez cherché vous-même, en démolissant toute la résistance que vous auriez rencontrée.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Cependant, vous vous trompez sur un point

Duncan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. J'avais laissé à Chloé assez de temps pour rassembler ses forces et arracher ses chaînes du mur. Le spectacle en valait le détour, d'ailleurs. Etonné, Duncan s'était figé, et Chloé avait pris sa tête d'une main pour la cogner plusieurs fois contre le mur entre nous deux. Duncan tomba par terre, à genoux, en glissant contre le mur et laissant une belle trace de sang. Chloé lui avait sans doute cassé le nez. Elle nous libéra, Sherry et moi, avant d'aller libérer Chris, et l'aider à marcher. En parlant de Sherry, elle aussi n'en revenait pas. Je la regardai avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Vous avez tout prévu ? me demanda-t-elle. Quand ?

-Le code de l'armée, ma chère. J'étais néanmoins surprise que Chloé le connaisse, dis-je en me tournant vers cette dernière

-Alexis a été dans l'armée pendant trois ans, me répondit cette dernière, encore de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il nous a appris le code, car c'était plus pratique. C'est plutôt vous qui ne devriez pas le connaître. Vous êtes une sorte d'espionne, non ?

-On peut me qualifier comme ça, en effet. Mais j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc, moi aussi.

En fait, c'était surtout que j'avais fréquenté un militaire. Mais je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je vous avais engagée, en premier lieu, dit Chloé avec l'ombre d'un sourire

-En tous cas, c'était violent, déclara Sherry en regardant Duncan Nivans, qui gisait par terre

-Les coups à la tête, ça marche bien dans ce genre de cas.

-Je suppose qu'on en aura le cœur net quand il se réveillera.

Sherry toucha Duncan du bout des doigts, comme un boyscout touche une larve avec un bâton par peur qu'elle ne lui saute dessus, et tourna la tête vers l'opposé de la pièce. Elle poussa un gémissement, et alla voir Chris, qui reprenait son souffle, à quatre pattes par terre. Elle se mit à genoux près de lui et posa une main rassurante dans son dos. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je fis un signe à Chloé, et nous échangeâmes nos places pour que j'aille rejoindre les deux autres.

-Ça va aller Chris ? demanda Sherry d'un ton concerné

-Ouais. Ça va, ça va, répéta Chris comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que c'était le cas

Au loin, je croyais avoir vu des blessures un peu partout sur sa poitrine, mais en fait il en avait aussi dans le dos. Duncan en voulait vraiment à Chris, apparemment. Mais dans ses paroles, j'avais cru entendre autre chose. Un sentiment sur lequel je ne réussis pas tout de suite à mettre un nom.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Chris releva le regard vers moi.

-Quand nous serons enfin sortis de ce merdier, je m'excuserai et vous remercierai comme il se doit, Ada, lança Chris

-Vous n'avez aucune raison de le faire, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi vous pensez me devoir quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai toujours eu des doutes, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr. C'est vous qui avez sauvé Piers dans la base sous-marine.

Sherry me regarda aussi, une expression sincèrement surprise sur le visage. Je levai un sourcil surpris en regardant Chris, en bonne actrice que j'étais, mais il ne sembla pas mordre à l'hameçon. En fin de compte, il se sentait obligé me rendre des comptes, alors que je ne le voulais pas. Je détestais que quelqu'un ait ou sente qu'il a une dette envers moi, c'était maladif, et maintenant c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Si seulement Betthany Nivans avait tenu sa langue.

-Quand bien même ce serait le cas, je vous répète que vous ne me devez rien, dis-je d'un ton sérieux. Je n'ai fait que faire mon travail. Dites-moi juste merci, et n'en parlons plus.

Ignorant la main de Sherry sur son dos, Chris se mit debout d'un seul coup pour me serrer dans ses bras. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. J'éprouvais plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, sans être capable de déterminer lesquels étaient les plus forts. J'eus quand même assez de mal à lui rendre l'accolade. Moi et les expressions émotives, ça avait toujours fait deux.

-Merci, marmonna Chris dans mon oreille

-Je vous en prie, dis-je sans bouger

Et Chris retomba à genoux, comme si se mettre debout lui avait demandé un effort surhumain. Remarque, c'était dans doute le cas. La petite Birkin l'attrapa comme elle put pour le maintenir debout, et Chris lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, auquel la blondinette répondit par un franc sourire. Quant à moi, vu la quantité de sang qui trainait un peu partout sur son buste, Chris avait dû m'en mettre partout, et donc je remerciai mes goûts vestimentaires, qui faisaient que j'aimais beaucoup le rouge. Ça passerait inaperçu, sans doute.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Chloé veillait sur son frère, qui émit un grognement fatigué, comme s'il se réveillait d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Je me dirigeai vers lui, et Chris et Sherry me suivirent, un peu sur la défensive. Duncan se ressaisit, et regarda vaguement autour de lui, un air encore à moitié endormi sur le visage.

-Où je suis là ? marmonna-t-il

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se fige devant sa sœur, ou même Sherry, mais c'est sur moi que son regard s'attarda. Il me fixa en plissant les yeux, et se colla dos au mur avec une expression horrifiée.

-Ada ! Non, ne me faites pas de mal ! Je peux tout vous expliquer ! dit-il d'un ton affolé

L'entendre psychoter comme ça avec sa voix encore déformée pour donner une impression de film d'horreur avait quelque chose d'assez comique, il faut le dire. Si je m'écoutais je lui aurais encore plus fait peur en le menaçant - j'étais rancunière, moi aussi - mais ma conscience professionnelle reprit le dessus, une fois de plus.

-Je ne compte pas vous blesser, Duncan, lui dis-je d'un ton rassurant en levant les mains

-Mais bien sûr ! Vous êtes une malade ! J'en ai plein le dos de travailler avec vous, voilà !

Cette dernière déclaration me laissa perplexe, mais pas longtemps. Tout se rassemblait dans mon esprit. Il était sur le porte-avion non pas pour le Cerbère, mais parce qu'il travaillait pour Carla, qui se faisait passer pour moi. Et quand Chris Redfield l'a tué, elle a dû "engager" de nouveau Duncan entre le moment où Piers et moi l'avons vaincue et le moment où j'ai détruit son corps original dans le manoir de Simmons. En fait, elle était encore vivante à travers Duncan. C'était aberrant à quel point cette femme était tenace.

-Calme-toi Duncan, dit Chloé à côté de lui. Elle ne va pas t'attaquer.

-Chloé ? demanda-t-il encore surpris en regardant sa sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce qu'_on _fout là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'_elle _fout là ? (Il montrait Sherry). Et lui là c'est qui ? (Il montrait Chris). Et pourquoi je parle comme ça ? (Il arracha le module de déformation de la voix qui était attaché à sa gorge). Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? s'énerva-t-il

-Calme-toi Duncan, répéta Chloé d'un ton plus rassurant. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Chloé posa une main sur la joue de Duncan, qui se calma d'un seul coup. Après quoi, elle lui résumé en quelques phrases l'essentiel de ce dont elle se souvenait depuis que Carla la contrôlait depuis Duncan, et ce qui s'était passé depuis que nous, les étrangers à la famille, étions arrivés ici. Je vis Duncan froncer les sourcils quand Chloé lui a dit que Piers avait été infecté par le virus-C, mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il a appris qu'il en était probablement guéri, maintenant.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Duncan de nous raconter son histoire. Il avoua à sa sœur que, depuis la création du Cerbère en 2000, il travaillait aussi pour Umbrella, d'abord sous la coupe d'Albert Wesker, puis sous celle de Carla Radames, dans Neo-Umbrella, depuis 2011. Il avait accepté ce travail pour assurer à sa famille une vie plus confortable, disait-il. Il nous avoua ensuite qu'il n'était pas le vrais Patron, mais seulement sa doublure. La vraie identité du Patron est inconnue, pour tout le monde, mais il a supposé, à cause de certaines informations qu'il a piratées sur l'ordinateur personnel de recherches de Carla, qu'il avait un lien quelconque avec elle, ou avec Derek Simmons. J'ajoutai, pour la forme, que Leon, Helena et moi avions tué Simmons, et que j'avais moi-même achevé Carla peu après. Duncan m'offrit un regard incrédule, mais, devant ma mine sérieuse, il ne put que se dire que je lui disais la vérité. Tant mieux, parc que c'était le cas.

-Donc Piers et Betthany sont ici ? demanda-t-il soudain

-Oui. Piers ne devrait pas tarder, et Betthany est occupée ailleurs. On la reverra plus tard.

Et comme pour confirmer nos paroles, quelqu'un défonça la porte de la salle.


	20. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir, tout dépend l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ^^)**

**Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre. Plus long que la moyenne, plus long à sortir que la moyenne, car assez dur à écrire, pour des raisons que vous comprendrez.**

**La fin de l'action est dans ce chapitre, le suivant sera une espèce d'épilogue. Une situation finale, en somme. Qui ne tardera pas à sortir, d'ailleurs !**

**Chapitre très long, pour l'occasion ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12 : Family , 5ème partie (novembre 2013)<span>**

Avec sa délicatesse que je lui enviais de plus en plus, Jake enfonça la porte de la salle où nous devions aller. Il pointa son arme dans le tas, et j'en profitai pour analyser ce qui se passait. Je crus voir un duo dans un coin, mais je m'en foutais, sur le coup. Chris était là, au centre de la pièce, entre Ada et Sherry. J'avais presque envie de les bousculer pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'en fis rien. Parce que dès qu'elles me virent, elles s'écartèrent, et je me précipitai donc vers lui, tombant à genoux pour le prendre dans mes bras. Là encore, mes larmes tombèrent toutes seules.

-Je suis tellement content de vous revoir, larmoyai-je

-Je vais bien Piers, me répondit-il en me serrant contre lui. Je suis content de vous revoir aussi.

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Claire entre à son tour, et prenne également son frère dans ses bras. Finalement, Sherry se joignit à l'étreinte, et nous restâmes sans bouger pendant un moment. Quelqu'un toussota, et je me tournai vers l'entrée de la pièce, me relevant pour ma libérer du câlin collectif.

-Chloé ? demandai-je, pas sûr de moi

-Salut Piers. Désolé d'écourter ces tendres retrouvailles, mais on doit partir. Maintenant.

Je me mis ensuite à regarder l'homme qui était à côté d'elle, une capuche lui cachant la moitié du visage.

-Qui est-ce ? demandai-je en le montrant

Ce dernier releva la tête, et je vis vaguement ses yeux me dévisager. Il se leva d'un seul coup et marcha vite vers moi pour me serrer contre lui à son tour. J'envoyai un regard interrogateur à Chloé, qui haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que, commençai-je

-Ça fait un bail, p'tit Piers, lança une voix horriblement familière

Mes soupçons se confirmèrent d'un seul coup. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui m'appelait comme ça, et je la croyais morte depuis un moment, déjà. Comme si je n'avais pas assez pleuré comme ça pour aujourd'hui…

-Duncan, haletai-je. Je ne pensais jamais te revoir.

-Moi aussi. Mais je suis content de m'être trompé. En tous cas, Chloé a raison. Il faut se barrer. Et vite.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Betthany va tout faire sauter, répondit Chloé. Elle veut détruire ce qui reste du Cerbère.

-Attendez une seconde, dit Claire en aidant Chris à se relever. Betthany est partie avec Sheva et Helena. Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont devenues ?

-Elles doivent être au courant, dit Chloé. Elles ont dû l'aider à poser les charges.

-Famille de fêlés, marmonna Jake dans sa barbe

-En parlant de ça, tu ne devais pas surveiller un petit frère toi ? demanda Claire

-Il m'a demandé de le neutraliser pour que je vois rejoigne. Après m'avoir soigné.

-Alexis ? demanda Duncan

-Ouaip, répondit Chloé. La famille était au grand complet.

Je vis plein d'émotions défiler dans les yeux de Duncan à ce moment-là. Certaines positives et d'autres négatives. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à maintenant avait été annihilé par l'emprise que le Patron avait sur lui. En tous cas, j'étais rudement content de le revoir. Nous allions tous nous en sortir, pour notre mère.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Ada, que j'avais un peu oubliée, semblait farfouiller, alors je décidai d'aller la voir. Les autres en profitèrent pour reprendre une autre discussion. Sans doute avaient-ils des choses à dire que je ne devais pas entendre. Honnêtement, je m'en foutais.

-Ada ? tentai-je

Elle se redressa pour me regarder d'un air intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

-Je ne me sens nullement concernée par votre sensiblerie, alors je fais un petit tour, dit-elle de son ton professionnel. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que cette pièce renferme des secrets quelconques.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est peu probable que le Patron ait gardé une si grande influence sur votre famille en étant loin d'ici. Je pensais à un relais, ou quelque chose du genre. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça marcherait.

-Et vous pensez que ça peut être dans cette pièce ?

-Oui. Ça me parait le plus logique, vu que c'est ici que votre frère retenait Chris.

-Ce n'était pas mon frère, dis-je par réflexe en sourcillant

-Certes.

Au loin, je sentis comme une vibration. D'ailleurs, les autres durent le sentir aussi, car ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter. Sans doute Betthany était déjà passée à l'action. Notre groupe agrandi décida donc qu'il était temps que nous partions.

Jake et moi nous nous occupâmes de remettre Chris sur pied. Je voyais de l'étonnement dans le regard de mon capitaine, et c'était justifié, mais les explications viendraient plus tard. Nous suivîmes Chloé, qui était notre guide attitré dans cette base qu'elle seule connaissait par cœur, désormais. D'ailleurs, je ne m'expliquais vraiment pas comment ça se faisait qu'elle était la seule qui n'avait pas eu besoin de coup à la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas important, sans doute. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon grand frère, qui nous suivait, un air confus sur le visage. Il avait été inconscient pendant relativement longtemps, et sa mémoire reviendrait sans doute avec le temps, même si ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Nous remontâmes les étages à un rythme soutenu, Jake et moi étant les bons dernier à cause de Chris, mais, une fois arrivé près de l'entrée des souterrains de Tricell, nous eûmes une surprise. La porte que les filles avaient ouverte grâce au bouton était fermée.

-Merde ! laissa échapper Chloé. Demi-tour, l'issue de secours est de l'autre côté

Nous nous relançâmes dans les couloirs, et Chris attira mon attention, alors je le regardai.

-J'ai une impression de déjà vu, lança Chris en me regardant

-Ah bon ?

Je replongeai négligemment dans ma mémoire, ma tâche d'escorte prenant les deux tiers de ma concentration. Je compris l'allusion que Chris avait faite : c'était évidemment notre première rencontre avec Carla, il y a un an.

-Ah oui, dis-je finalement

Sans autre commentaire, nous fûmes de nouveau dans les sous-sols, derrière une Chloé qui allait toujours plus vite. Un peu plus tard, ce fut Jake qui attira mon attention.

-Quoi ? lui dis-je

-On vient de passer là où j'ai flingué ton frère. Et il n'était plus là.

-Il a dû se rétablir, compris-je

-Ouais. Mais va-t-il nous faire chier ou non ? Je n'ai pas envie de réitérer l'exploit, franchement.

-Que s'est-il passé entre vous pour que tu deviennes indulgent comme ça ? demandai-je un peu surpris

-Je t'en parlerai plus tard.

-Jake…

-Plus tard j'ai dit, dit Jake en tournant le regard

Le convoi marcha silencieusement jusqu'à une salle que je connaissais déjà. C'était le labo où j'avais dû tirer une balle dans la tête de la femme qui m'avait élevé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon bras droit, il était toujours couvert de sang mais je le sentais bien, et je pouvais le bouger normalement. Le mot avait évoqué des effets secondaires, et honnêtement, je m'attendais à autre chose. Autre chose de pire, mais autre chose. Je devrais m'en réjouir, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Devant nous, je vis Chloé et Duncan se diriger vers le lit où gisait notre mère. Je ne voyais pas l'expression de Chloé d'ici, mais mon frère pleurait. Ça me fit rajeunir d'un seul coup. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu pleurer comme ça, c'était il y a presque dix-sept ans maintenant, lorsque sa petite-amie l'avait plaqué. Enfin, là, c'était quand même plus éloquent. Sans demander son avis à Jake, je lâchai Chris pour aller consoler mon frère, qui était tombé à genoux de la même manière que moi plus tôt. Je ne savais pas comment le rassurer, alors je le pris dans mes bras. Et à côté de nous, Chloé fit de même, et je vis qu'elle larmoyait aussi. Bon sang.

-Allez les filles, on se ressaisit, dit Chloé en essuyant ses larmes. Il faut qu'on se barre et vite.

-Ouais, tu as raison, dit Duncan en se relevant. Où est là sortie ?

Chloé poussa le lit où était maman, qui alla se crasher un peu plus loin, et elle posa un genou à terre pour toucher le sol. Elle dut appuyer sur un truc, car un escalier se révéla. Tout était tellement mécanisé, ici, ça faisait vraiment base de super-vilains. Le reste du groupe nous rejoignit, et Jake, que j'avais délaissé, me mit un coup d'épaule. Je compris le message, et je repris le deuxième bras de Chris, en m'excusant auprès de Jake. Il se contenta de ricaner, il ne m'en voulait pas. Nous mîmes en place un ordre de passage, car l'escalier était sombre et franchement pas digne de confiance. Chloé passerait devant avec Duncan, n'hésitant pas à le tabasser s'il reperdait la boule, ensuite j'entrerai avec Chris et Jake, et Sherry, Claire et Ada feraient l'arrière-garde.

-On dirait que je suis repartie pour assurer vos arrières, me dit cette dernière d'un ton amusé

-En effet. Je me sens en confiance, du coup, admis-je

-C'est flatteur, ma foi. N'en prenez pas l'habitude, cependant.

-Je le sais bien.

Alors que nous entrions dans l'escalier, je vis Chris avoir un regard distrait, qui regardait à l'opposé de là où Ada et moi discutions, et quand elle fut derrière nous, Chris m'offrit son regard insistant qui m'avait manqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-C'était votre mère dans le lit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais où vous voulez en venir, Chris, anticipai-je. Je vais bien, vraiment. J'ai assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui. Et le sang sur mon bras et sur mon visage, c'est juste un effet secondaire, ça va passer.

-Je vois, dit Chris d'un ton sceptique

Je sentais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas. Je suppose qu'il faudra attendre que le sang parte.

-Et ta fringante amitié avec la bombe sensuelle, c'est nouveau ? lança Jake de son naturel sarcastique

Je regardai Chris. J'avais promis à Ada que je ne lui dirai pas que c'était elle qui m'avait sauvé dans la base. Du coup, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Alors j'avisai, j'éludai, comme les rares fois où je ne voulais pas mentir. Pas vraiment.

-Depuis qu'elle me sert de garde du corps, apparemment, dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Ou alors depuis qu'elle vous a sauvé au mois de juillet ? dit Chris

-Comment vous êtes au courant ? bégayai-je

-Votre… Le Patron me l'a dit, hésita Chris. Je m'en doutais un peu, mais il me l'a confirmé.

-Oh merde. Moi qui voulais voir votre réaction, ricana Jake

-Toi aussi tu le savais ? lançai-je à Jake

-Ton frère me l'a dit. Moi, ça m'a troué le cul, j'aurais _adoré_ voir la tête de Redfield, du coup.

-Vous n'avez pas raté grand-chose, soupira Chris. Je m'y attendais un peu.

-Beuh. Vous n'êtes pas drôle, dit Jake d'un ton faussement frustré

Voir ces deux-là discuter l'air de rien me réjouissait autant que me blasait. Ça me réjouissait parce que, derrière ses remarques cinglantes, je sentais la volonté de Jake de pardonner Chris pour le meurtre de son père – il y a quatre mois, je n'aurais pas parié ça. J'avais appris, moi aussi, à faire la différence entre son ton sérieux, et son ton blagueur. Mais ça me blasait à cause de la teneur de la discussion. C'était mieux que rien, je suppose. En parlant de ça, j'avais à moitié envie de parler à Chris de mes sentiments pour Jake, qui étaient la principale raison de mon envie de les voir réconciliés. Ça s'annonçait assez tendu, mais j'aurais tout le temps d'y penser lorsque nous serons sortis.

Le silence se réinstalla. Dans le noir, l'escalier semblait sans fin. J'avais envie de parler à Chloé, lui demander si on était bientôt arrivés, mais je n'avais pas envie de la déconcentrer.

-On arrive bientôt ? beugla Jake, me faisant sursauter

-Logiquement oui, dit Chloé en s'arrêtant, mais sans se retourner vers nous. Je compte les marches, pour éviter les entourloupes. Du coup, si tu me perturbes encore, je te pousse dans l'escalier. C'est clair ?

-Tu me cherches docteur Jekyll ? Tu veux te battre c'est ça ? s'esclaffa Jake

-Jake, soupirai-je

-Chloé, calmos, déclara Duncan

Chloé soupira, et se remit à descendre l'escalier, toujours aussi prudemment. J'aurais juré entendre Jake ricaner, et Chris soupirer. Ça aussi, ça me rappelait des souvenirs. Duncan avait toujours eu un caractère agité, mais Chloé encore plus, et quand elle se battait avec Betthany, c'était toujours lui qui venait pour les séparer. C'était d'ailleurs la seule personne qui pouvait calmer Chloé. Je souris légèrement, j'étais content que ça n'ait pas changé après tout ce temps. En parlant de Betthany, je me demandais ce qu'elle devenait. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de tout faire sauter, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle le ferait quand tout le monde serait sorti.

Devant nous, Chloé et Duncan ralentirent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je

-Marche numéro trois cents quatre-vingts dix-huit. Je crois qu'il y a un piège, là, déclara Chloé

Je fis une grimace surprise. Dans ma tête, je m'arrêtai sur le nombre de marches, et, encore une fois, ce fut Jake qui souleva ma véritable interrogation.

-Et alors ? demanda Jake. On ne peut pas l'enjamber ?

Chloé ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sherry, qui était plus loin de nous que je ne le pensais, n'avait pas vu qu'on s'était arrêtés. Elle a bousculé Jake, qui a lâché Chris, qui m'a emporté de tout son poids, qui a bousculé Duncan, qui est tombé sur la marche piégée en question. Le juron que Duncan s'apprêtait à lâcher fut interrompu par un détonation qui bougea toute la cage d'escalier, et qui fit que nous nous mîmes tous à dégringoler dans les marches.

Je m'étonnais à n'émettre aucun son alors que je me prenais des coins de marches et des bras et des jambes dans la figure pendant tout le trajet. J'étais juste avssez concentré pour essayer de deviner sur qui je tomberais en bas de l'escalier. Déjà, je savais que je ne tomberais pas sur Chris, et je ne le souhaitais pas. Donc je pariais plutôt sur Jake, ou sur Duncan, tiens, pourquoi pas ? Et entre nous, le fait que je tombe sur Jake serait bien plus embarrassant.

Notre groupe arriva avec fracas en bas de l'escalier. Ce fut Chloé qui atterrit sur Duncan, Claire atterrit sur Ada, Sherry sur Chris, et moi sur Jake. Evidemment. J'étais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, en bouillonnant légèrement, alors que lui m'offrait encore un sourire de sale gosse.

-Tu sais que _j'adorerais_ que tu restes comme ça, mais on n'a pas que ça à foutre, ricana-t-il

-Oh ta gueule, râlai-je, encore rouge

Je me relevai en premier, et, à côté de moi, Chris s'était relevé pour aider Sherry à se ressaisir, alors que Claire me lançait un regard oblique. Intuitive comme elle était, elle avait dû comprendre quelque chose que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ignore. Je sentais qu'elle allait me rentrer dans le lard quand on sera sortis de cette galère.

-Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Sherry

-Ouais, dit Chris d'un ton fatigué

-Oui oui, dit Ada d'un ton détaché

-J'ai mal au dos mais ça va, dit Duncan

-Espèce de bébé, ricana Chloé

-Pas trop mal, dit Claire en haussant les épaules

-Ça va, lançai-je d'un ton pas assuré

-Je suis au septième ciel, s'esclaffa Jake

Je poussai un soupir, et Claire et Sherry mirent une tape à Jake en même temps, alors que celui-ci ne s'était pas arrêté de ricané.

-Bon. Ce fut périlleux, mais au moins, on est arrivé plus vite que prévu, dit Chloé d'un ton sarcastique. Allons-y, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Le convoi se reforma, alors que Jake et moi nous dirigêames vers Chris pour le porter de nouveau, et que les autres filles reprirent leur position arrière. J'entendais vaguement les chuchotis que Claire échangeait avec Sherry, mais je ne comprenais pas. Et je n'avais aucun besoin d'écouter, je pensais savoir de quoi elles parlaient.

A côté d'elles, Ada regardait droit devant elle, sans doute concentrée sur les leaders, et lorsqu'elle intercepta mon regard, elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je tournai négligemment la tête vers Chris, qui lui aussi était concentré sur quelque chose. Mais j'étais incapable de déterminer s'il avait le regard vide, en regardant le sol, ou s'il pensait à quelque chose de précis. C'est sûr que le fait qu'Ada m'ait sauvé la vie pas deux mais trois fois devait être un choc pour lui. Déjà que pour moi, c'en était un, mais mon ancien ressentiment pour Ada n'était rien comparé à celui de Chris. Certes, ils s'étaient plus ou moins réconciliés à l'occasion de ma sortie de l'hôpital, mais je savais bien que Chris ne pourrait jamais oublié la perte de ses hommes, à cause d'une femme qui semblait maintenant de notre côté. Plus ou moins.

J'avais évidemment bien compris ce qu'Ada m'avait dit un peu plus tôt, par rapport au fait que je ne devrais pas me sentir en confiance avec elle. Les espions étaient ainsi faits : comme ils changeaient constamment d'employeur, ils changeaient aussi constamment d'alliés et d'ennemis. Et Ada m'avait clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais pas la remercier, car rien ne nous disait, à tous les deux, combien de temps nous devions rester alliés. J'avais juste faibli émotionnellement face à elle, à cause de nos multiples collaborations, et, quelque part, je me mis presque à me demander si ce n'était pas aussi son cas. Elle m'avait paru plus ouverte que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. C'est un être humain aussi, après tout.

-On est presque arrivés ? râla encore Jake

-Oui, dit Chloé d'un ton qui semblait calme. Encore quelques salles et…

-Ne bougez plus.

Chloé et Duncan se figèrent en entendant la voix d'Alexis. Il était dans la pièce, et les menaçait de son précieux fusil. Il faisait assez sombre, alors je ne voyais pas la tête qu'il faisait, mais son ton paraissait suppliant, et il avait deux trous sanglants dans la poitrine. Je regardai Jake, qui fronçait méchamment les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Chloé d'un ton surpris

-Je ne vous laisserais pas partir avec Chris, bégaya-t-il. Il représente le dernier espoir du Patron.

Je regardai Chris, qui regardait la scène d'un air sceptique. Il devait se demander, comme moi, ce qu'il représentait pour le taré qui avait manipulé ma famille. Et qui continuait, apparemment.

-Es-tu sérieux ? demanda Duncan. Tu as encore envie d'obéir à ce malade ?

-Evidemment que non. Mais je suis obligé. J'avais un dernier ordre.

Donc Alexis était conscient ? Cela ma fit me demander ce que le Patron avait dit à Alexis, et pas aux autres. Je regardai Duncan. Contrairement à Chloé, il risquait de replonger d'un moment à l'autre. Même si je ne l'espérais pas.

-Qui était ? demanda mon grand frère

Alexis tira un coup de feu vers nous, mais ne sembla toucher personne. A la place, la lumière s'alluma, et il releva son t-shirt d'une main. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche en voyant la larve dégueulasse qui était accrochée aux abdominaux de mon frère.

-Je dois perpétuer son héritage, articula Alexis en remettant son t-shirt. En contaminant le maximum de personnes avec cet échantillon. Sinon, je vous tuerai. Tout simplement.

-C'est absurde, dit Claire, derrière moi

-Parlez pour vous, mademoiselle Redfield, répliqua Alexis en reprenant son arme en main. Vous avez une famille. Moi j'ai déjà perdu la mienne, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-Tu n'as pas perdu ta famille, Alexis ! m'écriai-je. On peut encore vous sauver !

Alexis m'ignora royalement, et mit un chargeur dans son arme. Derrière moi, les filles étaient sur le qui-vive, et devant moi, mes aînés étaient sceptiques. Chris tirait une expression d'enterrement, et Jake avait un air plus que remonté.

-De bien belles paroles pour quelqu'un qui est déjà mort deux fois, grand frère, dit Alexis d'un ton soudain plus froid. Crois-moi, la troisième sera la bonne.

Jake lâcha Chris d'un seul coup, et alla prendre Alexis par le col pour le secouer, après l'avoir désarmé. J'avais envie de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Alexis le regardait avec une expression morbide, un regard vide qui ne fixait rien. Cela sembla énerver Jake encore plus.

-Tu es sérieux dans ton délire ? beugla-t-il. Tu ne vois pas que ta famille est là ? Qu'est-ce que tu gagneras à faire les saloperies qu'un mec invisible t'a demandé de faire ?

-Jake ! s'exclama Sherry, qui n'osait pas s'approcher

Jake tourna rapidement la tête vers Sherry, ce qui fit qu'il ne vit rien venir. Alexis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui mettre un coup de boule, ce qui fit reculer Jake de quelques pas. Ensuite, il lui colla un coup de poing dans l'estomac, mais Jake attrapa son poing pour le frapper au visage. Alors qu'Alexis vacillait, Jake le rattrapa pour l'attirer à lui et lui donner des coups de poing en série. La logique aurait voulu que j'aide mon frère, mais je n'en fis rien, car je savais ce que Jake faisait. Il voulait le réveiller. Cependant, la réaction de mon frère ne fut pas la même. Profitant que Jake soit concentré sur Alexis, il l'approcha par derrière pour le bousculer.

-Duncan ! lança Chloé en se dirigeant vers lui

-La fête est fini, Chloé, dit Duncan d'un ton sinistre. Vous avez perdu.

Chloé mit ses bras devant son visage juste à temps pour parer le coup de pied de Duncan. Cependant, il était assez fort pour la faire décoller du sol et atterrir juste devant moi. Je me penchai sur Chloé, alors que Duncan faisait une clé de bras à Jake, qui ne pouvait plus rien faire, étrangement. Enfin, je compris pourquoi quand je repensais au coup qui avait fait voltiger ma sœur. Derrière lui, Alexis se secouait, un peu sonné, et Sherry réagit au quart de tour et dégaina son arme, imitée par Claire, ce qui fit sourire mon frère.

-Tu es trop mignonne, Sherry, déclara Duncan en ricanant. Cette situation me rappelle des souvenirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit Sherry en sourcillant

-Tu as la même arme et la même expression que ta mère, au moment où je l'ai tuée.

-Quoi ?

Sherry regarda Claire comme par réflexe. Celle-ci lui était aussi surprise. Sherry se retourna vers Duncan, un air suspicieux sur le visage. Je ne comprenais rien, moi non plus.

-C'est impossible. C'est mon père qui a tué ma mère, insista Sherry

-Pas exactement, répondit mon frère. Ton père l'a seulement amochée. Il se trouve qu'Annette avait eu la bonne idée de s'injecter le virus pour faire des tests, c'est ce qui l'a sauvée. C'est d'elle que tu tiens tes dons de guérison, pas de William. Elle était presque guérie, elle allait mettre au point l'antidote final du virus-G, mais je l'en ai empêchée, et j'ai livrée les échantillons à Radames et Simmons pour qu'ils créent le virus-C.

-Mais j'ai pris le pouls d'Annette après l'attaque de William, affirma Claire. Elle était bien morte.

-Et Piers était aussi mort au moment où Ada lui a administré l'antidote pour le virus-C. Les gênes crochus ont aussi leurs bons côtés.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Maintenant que ma mémoire était plus claire, je me souvenais bien que j'étais à peu près conscient au moment où Ada est venue me piquer. Je ne comprenais pas du tout où Duncan voulait en venir. En parlant d'Ada, elle aussi était sur le qui-vive. Son arbalète à la main, elle devait attendre une occasion.

A côté de moi, Sherry bouillait. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas eu de bons rapports avec ses parents, mais comme Jake quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait le meurtirer de l'un d'eux en face d'elle, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Enfin, si. Vu la tête qu'elle faisait, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais elle ne voulait pas blesser Jake. C'était moi le sniper, ici, mais honnêtement, je tenais trop à Jake pour prendre ce genre de risque. Car l'inconnue de l'équation, c'est les réflexes dont mon frère pouvait faire preuve. Au moment où l'un de nous tirerait, il mettrait Jake dans la trajectoire.

L'évolution de la situation prit un tournant inattendu. Ce fut Alexis, apparemment réveillé par les coups à répétition de Jake, qui sauta dans le dos de Duncan pour essayer de l'immobiliser. celui-ci l'attrapa par le col, et le jeta vers nous d'une seule main, tenant toujours Jake de son autre main. Et pendant que Sherry et moi hésitions à tirer, Chloé attrapa le pistolet tactique à ma ceinture pour faire feu sur Duncan, qui n'eut pas la réaction que j'escomptais : au lieu de mettre Jake devant lui, il mit son bras devant leurs visage, faisant que la balle alla se coller dans son avant-bras. Chloé avait visé la tête donc. Elle avait compris avant moi que Duncan était perdu. Ou plutôt, elle l'avait accepté alors que je m'y refusais.

Alexis se releva, et se mit entre nous et Duncan, son regard morose et son visage couvert de bleus. Je vis aussi qu'il se tenait le ventre, là où la larve était fixée. Je l'interrogeai du regard, mais il me fuit des yeux. S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en sortir comme ça…

-Ecartez-vous ! déclara une voix qui venait de loin derrière nous

Je reconnus la voix de Betthany uniquement lorsqu'une grenade roula devant nous pour aller se poser aux pieds de Jake, qui fit une expression horrifiée. A la place d'une horrible explosion, nous eûmes droit à une fumée noire compacte, dissimulant mon frère et mon ami. Circulant entre nous, Betthany fonça dans le brouillard, et un bruit de chute retentit.

-Espèce de tarée ! aboya Jake. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

-Tant mieux, répondit Betthany. Je prends ça comme un bonus.

Je ricanai. Au moins, Jake allait bien. A côté de moi, Alexis avait les yeux méchamment baissés, comme un chiot battu, et Sherry et Claire n'en revenaient toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, ce fut Claire qui rompit le silence, après m'avoir tapoté le bras, faisant que je me suis tourné vers elle.

-C'est une warrior ta frangine, me dit-elle d'un ton amusé

-Apparemment, dis-je en souriant

La fumée se dissipa, et je vis Duncan allongé par terre, alors que Betthany et Jake se fusillaient du regard. Il y avait une sacrée chimie entre ces deux-là, apparemment. Ada, que j'avais encore un peu oubliée, approcha pour aller s'adresser à Betthany.

-Quelle est la suite du programme ? demanda-t-elle

Avant que Betthany ne réponde, Chloé poussa ce qui ressemblait à un gémissement de douleur, et se tint la tête des deux mains.

-Chloé ? tentai-je

-Ecartez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle

Je reculai par réflexe, en prenant Chris avec moi, effrayé par son ton offensif. Je comprenais ce qui était en train de se passer : Chloé allait perdre la tête, elle aussi. Tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse folle, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Toutefois, je ne reculai pas assez vite, et Chloé m'attrapa la gorge à une main. Je m'entendis vaguement couiner, et mis mes mains sur la sienne par réflexe. A côté de moi, Chris tombait à genoux, en respirant bruyamment. Alexis ne bougeait pas, son regard toujours vide.

-Lâche-le, dirent en même temps Sherry et Claire, en menaçant Chloé de leur arme

Plus loin, Ada, Jake et Betthany sortirent également leur arme, et Chloé les mit en joue avec mon arme. Je réalisai seulement à ce moment-là que mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, alors que je suffoquai de plus en plus.

-Je préférerais ne pas en arriver là, mais si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je lui broie le cou, lança Chloé d'un ton effrayant

-Pitié, marmonna Chris

-Ne fais pas ça, Chloé, dit Sherry d'un ton décidé

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tirer dessus ? répliqua Chloé d'un ton acide

Un coup de feu siffla près de ma nuque, et une balle alla se loger dans la gorge de Chloé, qui tomba à genoux. Je fis de même du coup, en toussant comme si mes poumons voulaient sortir par ma gorge. C'était le pistolet de Sherry qui fumait. Là, elle avait eu le cran de tirer. D'ailleurs, elle se pencha sur Chloé pour vider son chargeur dans la poitrine de Chloé, avant de balancer son arme au loin et se jeter à genoux pour me prendre dans ses bras. Le groupe se rassembla autour de nous, alors que je serrais Sherry contre moi.

-J'ai agi sans réfléchir, se justifia-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, réussis-je à dire après m'être éclairci la gorge. J'aurais fait pareil pour toi.

Puis, elle se releva pour aller coller sa tête dans le torse de Jake, qui la prit dans ses bras. quant à moi, je me rapprochai de Chris pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui. Ça va oui. Barrons-nous d'ici.

-Piers…

-Il a raison, dit Betthany. Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Suivez-moi.

Betthany enjamba Duncan pour se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Je grimaçai légèrement, mais je compris. Elle avait fait son deuil il y a longtemps, déjà, sans aucun doute. Donc pour elle, affronter les membres de sa famille revenait à affronter des zombies. Je soupirai, en me disant que je ne serais sans doute jamais assez fort pour faire de même. Encore une fois. J'avais déjà tué ma mère, je ne voulais pas réitérer l'exploit.

Le convoi reprit, mais l'ordre était légèrement changé. Devant, il y avait Betthany, talonnée par Jake et Sherry, qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle avait beau avoir eu peur pour moi, je pensais qu'elle devait avoir eu encore plus peur pour Jake. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Chloé, et repris mes esprits pour suivre. Ce fut donc Claire qui m'aida à porter Chris, et derrière nous, Ada veillait sur Alexis, qui marchait les yeux baissés. J'avais envie de le rassurer, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire.

A la place, ce fut autre chose qui me passa par la tête.

-Betthany ? lançai-je

-Piers ? me répondit-elle sans se retourner

-Où sont passées Helena et Sheva ?

-Elles ont posé les dernières charges, elles doivent déjà être dehors logiquement. Il ne restera plus rien de ce foutu labo quand nous en aurons fini, ajouta-t-elle comme pour elle-même

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de détruire cet endroit ? demanda Chris

Cette fois-ci, Betthany se retourna. Elle regardait Chris d'un air qui m'échappait, le tout en marchant à reculons. C'était assez comique.

-Vous connaissez la notion de l'alpha et de l'oméga, Chris ? répliqua-t-elle

-Ça me dit quelque chose oui. Vous pourriez me le rappeler ?

-Partout où quelque chose meurt, quelque chose nait. Et inversement. La fin est un commencement, et le commencement est une fin. Le cycle infini de la création et de la destruction.

-Et alors ? Quel est le rapport ?

-Il n'y en a pas, s'esclaffa Betthany. Je veux juste qu'il ne reste plus rien de cet endroit à cause de ce qu'il représente.

-Vous pensez que cet oméga ne donnera aucun alpha ? tenta Chris

-Pas du tout. Je l'espère, sans l'espérer toutefois. Je veux y croire, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Vous comprenez ?

-Je… crois que oui, dit Chris en sourcillant

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle bave elle ? pouffa Jake

Betthany rit encore, et repartit en marche avant. Cela me plongea dans d'autre souvenirs lointains. Quand nous faisions des bêtises collectives, mes frères et sœurs et moi, c'était toujours Betthany qui nous justifiait auprès des parents, grâce à sa manière de faire des phrases complètes et raffinées qui ont l'air sensées, mais qui sont en fait dénuées de sens. Une parfaite façon d'éluder, en somme. Ça avait bien marché, là encore. Elle avait raison sur un point, cependant. Moi aussi, j'espérais qu'il ne resterait rien de ce labo quand nous serons sortis.

Après avoir traversé une énième salle, nous fûmes de nouveau dans un escalier, qui montait cette fois. Claire et moi dûmes nous appliquer pour faire monter Chris, qui était encore assez faible. Une fois arrivé en haut de l'escalier, j'entendis comme un conflit derrière moi. Je me retournai, et je vis Alexis avec l'arbalète d'Ada, alors que celle-ci levait les mains en l'air, sans perdre son sang-froid pour autant. Pour changer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? m'écriai-je en regardant mon frère

Le groupe de devant se retourna à ce moment-là, et ils eurent tous une réaction différente. Jake plissa les yeux, Sherry mit une main devant sa bouche, lâchant enfin Jake, et Betthany soupira. Le recul dont elle faisait preuve me rappelait un peu trop la femme en rouge qui se faisait désormais menacer par sa propre arme.

-Vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais vous suivre bien gentiment, alors que je représente un danger ? lança Alexis d'un ton exténué en regardant Betthany et moi. Vous avez bien vu comment a fini le reste de la fratrie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous mettre en danger encore plus.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Jake

-Que je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis un bon moment.

Alexis enleva le carreau de l'arbalète d'Ada pour se la planter dans le ventre, là où était la larve. Ce fut au tour de Claire de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. moi, j'étais plus horrifié à cause du bruit strident que la larve a poussé quand Alexis l'a percée.

-Arrête abruti ! On peut te soigner ! s'exclama Jake

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas…

Alexis l'ignora, et retira le carreau de son ventre pour le planter une seconde, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième fois. Plus la larve hurlait, plus mon frère se vidait de son sang, plus je me sentais mal. Mais la peur de voir un autre membre de ma famille me paralysait complètement. Ada s'approcha de lui, comme pour essayer de récupérer son arbalète – ou peut-être même le carreau, qui sait ? – mais Alexis la vit venir, et tira deux balles vers elle, la faisant reculer.

-Ne vous approchez pas ! beugla-t-il

Jake me bouscula pour se diriger à son tour vers Alexis, qui tira de nouveau. Jake se prit une balle dans chaque épaule, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Sa détermination à sauver mon frère me faisait me demander sincèrement de quoi ils avaient parlé, quand ils étaient seuls. Comme si Jake s'était attaché à lui. Alexis laissa tomber sa fusillade, et se planta une cinquième, puis une sixième fois. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à planter le carreau dans sa tempe, Jake arrêta son geste, et lui arracha l'arme de la main avant de le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer.

-Tu penses faire quoi en te sacrifiant ? demanda Jake d'un ton sérieux. Tu ne vois pas que des gens ici ont besoin de toi ?

-C'est trop tard, Jake, balbutia Alexis. Désolé grand frère.

Alexis posa sa main ensanglantée sur le visage de Jake, et tomba lentement à genoux. Je retrouvai mes moyens seulement à ce moment-là, et me précipitai vers mon petit frère.

-Alexis ! Tiens bon ! lui ordonnai-je

-C'est mieux comme ça, articula difficilement Alexis

-Ne dis pas de conneries, dit Jake en s'agenouillant à côté de moi

-Je ne guérirai pas assez vite pour ne pas me vider de mon sang. Je sais que c'est la fin.

Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, Alexis posa sa main sur mon visage. Je sentis une douce chaleur dans mon visage, mais je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que c'était. Je me souvins que Jake avait dit qu'Alexis lui avait soigné ses blessures. Il devait avoir soigné les cicatrices qui me restaient sur le visage. Je le serrai contre moi, et il me rendit mon accolade. Pendant quelques secondes, seulement. Après, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, et je compris que c'était bel et bien fini. Je lâchai quelques larmes, c'était vraiment ma journée, et je fus seulement à moitié surpris quand Jake nous prit dans ses bras, tous les deux. Je me mis donc à pleurer dans son épaule, et il me caressait négligemment les cheveux.

-J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, me dit Jake

-Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Viens, on s'en va.

-Ouais, reniflai-je

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les autres, qui avaient regarda la scène avec un air partagé, une première explosion retentit. Betthany nous pressa de nous en aller, alors je me pressai d'aller récupérer Chris. Mais Jake m'en empêcha, prétextant que je devais me ménager, alors il prit le relais avec Claire. Je passai donc devant avec Betthany et Sherry, cette dernière me serrant affectueusement le bras et posant sa tête sur mon épaule, sans rien dire toutefois.

Une seconde explosion retentit alors que nous arrivions dans la dernière salle, qui ressemblait vachement au hall d'entrée. Un gros bout de débris tomba tout près de nous, et nous accélérâmes le pas. Cependant, Claire et Jake avaient un peu de mal à faire courir Chris, alors je suis allé les aider, accompagné de Betthany. Ada et Sherry franchirent la porte de sortie les premières, la seconde continuant de regarder à l'intérieur pour voir si nous arrivions. Jake congédia Claire plus ou moins de force, et elle se mit à courir vers la sortie à son tour, alors que Jake, Betthany et moi traînions Chris.

-Désolé d'être un boulet, dit Chris d'un ton contrit

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dis-je

-Ne dites pas de conneries, râla Jake. On va tous s'en sortir, soyez un peu positif merde !

Le soudain optimisme de Jake me fit sourire, alors que Betthany riait carrément et que Chris soupirait. Il s'en voulait vraiment, je le savais, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si mon frère était contrôlé par une identité secrète revancharde qui lui en voulait.

Un énorme débris tomba, après une énorme explosion, manquant de nous écraser et bouchant presque la sortie. Betthany poussa Jake et Chris dehors, et elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à me glisser entre les deux rochers qui venaient d'apparaître. Je tenais fermement sa main, mais elle me lâcha au moment où j'arrivai dehors. J'essayai de la rattraper, mais elle refusait mon aide.

-Betthany, qu'est-ce que…

-Je vais rester pour veiller sur nos frères et sœurs, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire

Moi, je n'avais pas envie de sourire.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je

-S'ils survivent, et qu'ils se réveillent, je m'occuperai personnellement d'eux.

-Mais toi tu ne vas pas t'en sortir ! aboyai-je. Viens avec nous, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Désolée Piers. Ma décision était prise dès que je suis arrivée.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

-Si, je le suis. Adieu Piers. Je t'ai…

Betthany fut coupée par un énième débris, qui m'avait définitivement séparé d'elle et qui avait manqué de m'arracher le bras que je tendais vers elle. N'y tenant plus, je m'effondrai à genoux contre la pierre qui bouchait l'entrée, et me mis à marteler la pierre avec fureur.

-MERDE ! MERDE ! NON ! beuglai-je avec des larmes plus colériques que tristes

Je venais de perdre toute ma famille en une seule journée, c'était trop pour que je puisse le supporter. Plus que quiconque puisse le supporter, en fait. Alors que je continuais à massacrer la pierre en hurlant des grossièretés, Chris rampa vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Calmez-vous, Piers, me supplia-t-il

-C'était ma famille, Chris ! m'énervai-je. Et je n'ai pas pu les sauver ! Pas un seul !

-Je sais. Je suis désolé.

Et voilà que, finalement, je pleurais sur l'épaule de Chris. Je finirais par être complètement sec si je continuais comme ça. Comme si toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues toutes ces années tombaient d'un seul coup. Comble de l'ironie, elles tombaient pour la seule personne pour qui je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer, et de continuer à sourire.

Puis, d'autres s'ajoutèrent. Claire nous prit dans ses bras, Chris et moi, Sherry nous prit Claire et moi dans ses bras, et Jake s'ajouta en dernier pour nous prendre Sherry et moi dans ses bras. Je m'étonnai à penser, sans m'arrêter de pleurer cependant, que si j'avais perdu une famille aujourd'hui, j'en avais gagné une autre, en quelque sorte. J'offris une dernière prière à ma famille déchue, et je me relevai avec une détermination nouvelle en regardant ma famille recomposée. Je me jurai à ce moment-là que je ne laisserai rien arriver à ceux-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon. Donc voilà. L'épilogue arrive bientôt ! ^^ (Ne me tuez pas xD)<strong>


	21. Chapitre 13

**Salut ! **

**Voici le dernier chapitre, donc l'espèce d'épilogue. Non, personne ne mourra dans ce chapitre (je ne suis pas cruel, zuteuh !)**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13 : Captain (novembre 2013)<span>**

Nous sommes tous rentrés à la base africaine du B.S.A.A.. Nous avions quelqu'un à récupérer. Je voyais bien, à leur façon de me regarder, à tous, qu'ils avaient envie de dire quelque chose. Et je savais qu'ils ne me disaient rien, parce qu'ils avaient peur de me froisser, ou quelque chose du genre. En même temps j'appréciais, en même temps je voulais que Chris continue de me rassurer, qu'il essaye de me consoler. Il l'avait déjà fait, quelque part, mais j'en voulais plus. Infiniment plus. Et je me mis à rougir bêtement en analysant le double sens énorme de ma phrase. Heureusement, personne ne le vit. Maintenant que Chris allait bien, mon esprit torturé repartait dans des fantasmes qui me feraient tous passer pour un gros porc.

Au QG, nous fûmes cueillis par Jill et Josh, qui semblaient nous attendre. La première fonça sur Chris pour le prendre dans ses bras – son bras gauche était presque guéri – alors que Josh s'est contenté de lui poker l'épaule avec un franc sourire. Rien que comme ça, je compris à quel point il était content de le revoir, comme Josh était très expressif. Sheva nous invita tous à une sorte de grand banquet local, et nous y restâmes tous, sauf Helena et Ada qui voulaient rentrer faire leur rapport à Leon. Quand Sherry leur a demandé si elles ne pouvaient pas juste lui téléphoner, j'eus quelques soupçons, mais au fond, elles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient.

Sur le chemin du retour, dans l'avion, j'étais entre Claire et Chris. Alors que la première était redevenue bavarde et intéressée, me demandant toutes les cinq minutes si j'allais bien, le second, lui, semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Mais là encore, l'expression. L'expression, quoi. Allez, allez, je sais que vous avez envie de cracher le morceau.

-Piers ?

Gagné.

-Chris ? A quoi pensez-vous avez tant d'ardeur ? demandai-je

-Au fait que, depuis le temps, on devrait se tutoyer, non ? me dit-il avec un doux sourire

-Oui, bégayai-je, sous le charme. Bien sûr.

-En même temps, vu le temps que tu as mis pour m'appeler par mon prénom, j'ai le temps d'attendre, ricana-t-il

-Ce n'est pas pareil, essayai-je de me justifier

Je voulais être convaincant, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être irrationnel et complètement démuni quand Chris me couvait des yeux comme ça. Il ne me crut pas, vu la manière dont il a ricané après.

-Eh bien vas-y. Epate-moi, me provoqua-t-il

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Claire qui nous regardait distraitement. Elle avait le même regard que Sherry. Le regard qui signifiait 'j'enregistre tout'. Bon sang.

-Chris ? commençai-je

-Oui Piers ?

-Je t'aime, dis-je au hasard

-Je t'aime aussi.

Chris posa sa main sur ma joue guérie, et m'embrassa rapidement. Je crus sentir un coup dans mon siège d'avion. J'avais oublié que Jill, Sherry et Jake étaient juste derrière nous. Evidemment, c'était le seul membre masculin de l'assistance arrière qui avait manifesté son commentaire silencieux. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas la fermer, il ajouta un commentaire sonore.

-Dis-moi Sherry, je ne savais pas qu'on mangeait de la salade de langue ce midi, ricana-t-il

-Sale gosse va ! dirent Claire et Sherry en même temps

Jill, qui était derrière Chris, a légèrement souri avant de se retourner vers le hublot. Elle prenait vraiment bien le fait que je soie avec Chris. Cela m'étonnait encore. Je m'étais fait tellement de films sur leur relation avant de savoir que Chris m'aimait aussi. C'est mon côté parano qui fait encore des siennes. Comme quoi…

Le reste du vol se passa sans autre incident notable. Le groupe s'est séparé en trois à l'aéroport : Jill est rentrée chez elle, Sherry et Jake sont partis de leur côté et Chris, Claire et moi sommes rentrés ensemble, évidemment. Lorsque nous fûmes de nouveau à la maison, je regardai l'heure pour la première fois. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, et on était le trois décembre. Ça voulait donc dire que nous étions restés plus de deux jours en Afrique. Ce n'était pas important mais bon…

Dès le lendemain, ma routine reprit avec une vitesse et une facilité déconcertante. Je m'attendais un peu à ce que Chris reparte tout de suite en mission, même si je ne le souhaitais vraiment pas. Nous avions du temps à rattraper, après tout. Mais il était professionnel, je le savais. Alors je me fis une raison. Chris fut donc parti en fin de matinée, et je remarquai que Claire n'était pas là. C'était louche, ça, par contre. Je ne relevai pas plus que ça, cependant, et en profitai pour aller prendre une douche.

Ma dernière douche datait de… D'un certain temps, il faut le dire. Ça devait être il y a quelques semaines, quand j'étais à l'hôpital et quand j'avais encore un bras et demi. Je touchai mon bras et mes côtes anciennement mutés du bout des doigts, ayant un peu de mal à croire que j'étais réellement guéri. En fait si. Le côté droit de mon visage avait aussi retrouvé sa couleur, mais je voyais dans le miroir que ce n'était pas le cas de mon œil, qui avait gardé sa teinte blanchâtre. Bah, on ne peut pas être parfait de toute façon…

Après un dernier regard sur ma personne dans le miroir, j'entrai dans la cabine de douche, et lançai l'eau chaude. J'étais encore un peu sceptique par rapport à la couleur de mon œil, je me demandais comment ça allait passer dans mes relations, à l'avenir. Certes, mes collègues du B.S.A.A. étaient déjà habitués à ma mutation semi-complète, mais les autres personnes ? Comment allaient-elles réagir ? Je suppose que j'aurais le temps d'y penser quand ça arrivera.

Au moment où j'attrapais le gel douche, j'entendis un bruit dans la pièce voisine. Au début, je pensais que c'était peut-être Claire, mais la pièce d'à côté, c'était la chambre de Chris, et elle me répétait qu'elle y allait très rarement. Je lui faisais assez confiance pour trouver les bruits louches, alors j'étais sur mes gardes. Puis, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Je restai dans la douche, prêt à me défendre, sans arrêter l'eau, et finalement la grande ombre s'arrêta juste derrière le rideau.

-Piers ? dit une voix que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite

-Jake ? répondis-je d'un ton suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Elle n'est pas là Claire ?

-Non.

-Toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton qui m'échappait

-Assez ouais. Je pensais qu'elle était peut-être allée voir Sherry.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Elle est venue avec moi, Claire l'a appelée pour qu'on vienne ici.

-C'est louche, déclarai-je en coupant l'eau

-Oh, tu as déjà fini ? J'aurais bien pris une douche avec toi, ricana Jake d'un ton salace

-Va chier, grimaçai-je

-Ça tombe bien, je me souviens où sont les toilettes !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre une grossièreté aléatoire, il éclata un rire démoniaque et sortit de la salle de bains en claquant la porte. Je poussai un soupir dépité, comme quasiment à chaque fois que je parlais à Jake, après réflexion, et je sortis de la douche pour m'habiller. J'enfilai un caleçon, un t-shirt sans manches et un pantalon, et allai rejoindre Jake et Sherry, qui se regardaient dans le blanc de l'œil, assis sur le canapé. Cette fois-ci, j'eus le réflexe de rattraper Sherry lorsqu'elle me sauta dessus pour me dire bonjour, et je l'attirai vers moi pour la serrer dans mes bras. J'avais peur que savoir qu'elle était ma sœur allait changer mes sentiments pour elle, mais en fait pas du tout. Etant donné que c'était plus ou moins comme ça que je l'avais toujours considérée.

-Comment tu vas mon grand ? me demanda-t-elle

-Pas trop mal, merci. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ?

-J'ai reçu un appel de Claire, qui me demandait de venir. C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas là.

-Et ton Redfield n'est pas là non plus ? demanda Jake

-Non. Il part en fin de matinée et revient dans la soirée. Pourquoi ? Il te manque ? ricanai-je

-Oh, tu lis en moins comme dans un livre, dit Jake en faisant une mimique de tragédie grecque

Sherry rit un bon coup, et je l'imitai, puis nous nous regardâmes de nouveau dans le blanc des yeux. Aucun de nous ne savait ce que signifiait cette histoire. A vrai dire, au départ, je pensais que Sherry et Jake étaient dans le coup, mais ils avaient l'air vraiment surpris. Je restai méfiant, néanmoins. Ça sentait trop le coup monté pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

-Sinon qu'est-ce que vous voudriez faire ? lançai-je

-Je ne sais pas, dit Sherry en haussant les épaules. Si on sortait par exemple ? J'ai envie d'une glace.

-Ah ouais, tiens, ajouta Jake. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.

-Et moi donc, dis-je. C'est une bonne idée, frangine.

-N'est-ce pas ? dit Sherry avec un grand sourire. Allez les garçons, on y va.

-J'enfile une veste et je vous rejoins, dis-je en me souvenant qu'on était en automne

Jake et Sherry sortirent, et j'allai prendre un gilet au hasard dans l'armoire de Chris. Oui, bon, j'avais déjà emménagé avec ma garde-robe, mais je n'y pouvais rien, toutes les vestes de Chris étaient super-confortables. Enfin, je savais la vraie raison, mais j'aimais me rassurer pour ne pas passer par une groupie hystérique. J'en étais une, oui, je le savais. Bon.

Nous fûmes donc tous les trois dehors, et Jake et moi suivîmes Sherry jusqu'à sa boutique de glaces préférée. Je me replongeai dans mon passé plus ou moins récent. On en avait bouffé des glaces là-dedans avec Sherry quand nous étions à l'école. Je m'étonnais presque que la boutique n'ait pas fermé pendant que nous étions absents tous les deux, tant notre chiffre d'affaires devait être élevé. D'ailleurs, la serveuse à l'entrée nous a même reconnus, et nous a offert une ristourne. Ça a bien fait rire Jake, qui nous a traités de putain de manipulateurs, mais il n'a pas ri au moment où Sherry l'a menacé pour qu'il paye sa part. Prends ça, insolent.

Jake prit une glace à la pistache, moi au chocolat blanc et Sherry à la fraise. Je m'étonnai à trouver Jake mignon quand il mangeait sa glace du bout de la cuillère, avec un air plus que satisfait. Sherry, elle par contre, ne se gêna pas pour faire la remarque. Je me surpris à voir Jake rougir légèrement, avant de se pencher au-dessus de la table pour faire un petit bisou amoureux à Sherry. Puis, il se tourna vers moi, regarda ma glace et ricana.

-Accouche, Jake. Quel genre de venin vas-tu me lancer cette fois ? anticipai-je

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les gens qui aiment le chocolat blanc ?

-Non, répondis-je après une courte réflexion en regardant ma glace, moi aussi. Eclaire-moi.

-Qu'ils aiment autre chose de _blanc_, lança-t-il d'un ton suggestif

-Oh, dit Sherry juste avant moi

Jake ricana encore, très content de son effet.

-Enfin, dans ton cas, ça semble justifié, pour le coup, ajouta-t-il

-Je n'aime pas le chocolat blanc, Jake, dit Sherry en retenant son rire

Jake regarda Sherry d'un air plus que surpris, limite choqué. Bon, apparemment, je n'étais plus le seul à pouvoir accomplir cet exploit. Voyant que je me marrais dans ma barbe, Jake attrapa sa cuillère et prit une quantité conséquente de glace dans ma coupe, en mettant la cuillère dans sa bouche de manière suggestive. Je bouillis d'un seul coup, mon esprit mal placé me mettant des images indélébiles dans la tête, et Sherry semblait hésiter entre le choc et le fou rire devant cette scène. Cependant, elle reprit une expression sérieuse quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Jake et moi nous sommes remis à manger notre glace.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jake

-Combien de fois vous vous êtes embrassés tous les deux ?

Jake et moi on s'est regardés, je voyais dans son expression qu'il était au moins aussi surpris que moi. Il m'avait déjà dit que Sherry était au courant, mais c'était la première fois que cette dernière manifestait l'envie de parler de notre espèce de triangle amoureux qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

-C'est vraiment important ? demanda Jake

-Non. Mais je suis curieuse.

Alors que je m'embourbais dans ma chaise, Jake mit les pieds dans le plat.

-Seulement deux, déclara-t-il. On n'a pas été plus loin parce que j'avais oublié les capotes.

Si je n'aimais pas autant la glace au chocolat blanc, j'aurais balancé ma coupe dans la figure de Jake. Mais comme il l'aurait sans doute évitée, j'aurais utilisé Sherry comme couverture et j'aurai attrapé une chaise derrière moi pour frapper Jake avec.

-Sérieusement, Jake, soupira Sherry

-La première partie de ma phrase était vraie. Je n'avais aucune envie de te trahir encore plus.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant le savoir ? réussis-je à bégayer

-Comme ça, dit Sherry d'un ton léger qui lui ressemblait plus

Jake et moi réussîmes à éluder la question, non sans nous envoyer un regard entendu, et nous reprîmes notre dégustation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce que je m'étais dit la première fois que Jake m'avait embrassé. J'avais beau beaucoup l'aimer, j'aimais quand même Chris encore plus. Et c'était pareil pour Jake, avec Sherry. C'est pour ça que la question de cette dernière m'avait un peu désarçonné. Jake, lui, avait répondu direct. D'un autre côté, non seulement il avait moins de tact que moi, mais en plus, il connaissait bien Sherry. Ça me faisait de la peine pour elle, mais si elle voulait le vivre comme ça, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, l'après-midi passa. Je rentrai seul à la maison, Sherry ayant déclaré qu'elle avait un rendez-vous le soir et Jake ne voulant pas la laisser partir toute seule, et je constatai que Claire n'était toujours pas là. J'ai donc eu la maison pour moi pour quelques heures.

La chambre que je partageais avec Chris était un bazar. Enfin, de son côté. Je ne lui en voulais pas, le système de partage que nous avions instauré était très clair, mais comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je rangeai sa moitié. C'était surtout des vêtements qui traînaient, car il se déshabillait n'importe comment au moment de se coucher et ne mettait que rarement deux fois les mêmes habits. Je me retroussai donc les manches – je n'en avais pas, c'est une façon de parler – et me changeai en fée du logis. Dans la foulée, j'ai même rangé le salon et la cuisine, qui étaient encore en foutoir à cause de mon repas improvisé, et, dans la soirée, le téléphone sonna.

-Allô ? dis-je

-Salut Piers, c'est Claire. Désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse, mais Leon avait besoin de moi pour du business. Je serai absente une semaine, ou peut-être deux. Tu pourras te débrouiller ?

-Oui, évidemment, dis-je carrément intrigué. J'ai mes deux bras, maintenant, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ecoute, je m'en veux de te laisser comme ça, mais Leon a vraiment besoin de moi, dit-elle d'un ton désolé. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

-Oui, bien sûr, dis-je avec un soupçon de sourire. Je ne t'en veux pas. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Et passe le bonjour, d'accord ?

-Oui. Leon et Helena te passent le bonjour aussi. Je te fais plein de bisous, salut !

-Salut.

Et elle raccrocha. Cela signifiait que je serai seul la moitié de la journée, tous les jours, pendant une période indéterminée. Cela ne me plaisait qu'à moitié, avouons-le. J'étais vachement habitué à passer mes journées avec Claire, j'aurais sans doute du mal à perdre cette habitude. C'était toujours le cas.

En début de soirée, je me suis arrangé pour faire à manger. Mes dons pour la cuisine étaient assez limités, et, pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'avais un gros coup de barre. Alors j'ai commandé des pizzas. Oui, je sais, c'est _hyper _romantique. En même temps, je ne l'avais jamais été. Du moins je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion. C'était sans doute une occasion de m'y mettre.

-Salut Piers, chantonna une voix

Et merde, je m'étais endormi comme une loque dans le canapé. Bon, le point positif, c'est que j'allais toujours beaucoup mieux quand la première chose que je voyais quand j'ouvrais les yeux était le visage de Chris.

-Salut, dis-je encore à moitié dans le brouillard. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Non. Mais maintenant, je sais quelque chose sur toi que je n'aurais jamais cru.

Je buguai un coup. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait qu'il aurait pu remarquer cette fois-ci précisément ?

-C'est-à-dire ? tentai-je d'une voix pas du tout confiante

-Tu parles en dormant. Et tu as dit mon nom, ajouta-t-il d'un ton attendri. Je croyais que tu étais réveillé, au début.

-Oh, non, dis-je en mettant ma tête dans ma main

-Ça aurait pu être pire. Tu aurais pu le faire il y a deux ans, quand je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais pour moi, alors qu'on dormait ensemble sous une tente, ricana-t-il

J'accusai le coup, en opinant. J'avais déjà énormément de mal à me concentrer, à l'époque, quand il était debout à côté de moi, alors les rares fois qu'on a dormi côte à côte dans un espace exigu, j'avais eu du mal à réprimer mes fantasmes. Délicieux souvenir que Chris venait de me remettre en tête, là. Sympa, merci capitaine.

-Ce soir, on mange des pizzas, éludai-je. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la cuisine.

-D'accord. Et où est ma sœur ?

Cela me fit penser que j'avais oublié de lui demander des précisions quant au coup de fil trompeur qu'elle avait passé à Sherry. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un détail.

-Elle est partie rejoindre Leon. Elle a dit qu'elle sera absente une semaine ou deux.

-Ah, je vois, dit Chris d'un ton qui m'échappait. A table alors.

Il me fit un petit bisou – paradis ! – et alla s'asseoir à table devant sa pizza couverte de viande et de sauce tomate. J'eus plus de mal que prévu pour me relever, et allai le rejoindre.

Le lendemain, le schéma était assez similaire, sauf que Jake ne me surprit pas sous la douche. Nous passâmes nos journées comme nous pûmes, Jake inventant des jeux tous les plus douteux les uns que les autres. Une fois de temps en temps, Sherry nous demandait, à Jake et à moi, de nous embrasser, comme ça pour voir, et j'étais incapable de déterminer si elle était sérieuse ou non. Moi, ça me ferait carrément chier si Sherry embrassait Chris devant moi. Enfin, elle était peut-être plus curieuse et moins jalouse que moi. Il y avait quelques jours où Sherry n'était pas là, et où Jake venait seul, mais aucun des deux n'a voulu me dire ce qu'elle faisait quand elle ne venait pas.

Une nouvelle routine s'est ainsi installée, et, deux semaines plus tard, Claire reparut, peu après le départ de Chris en fin de matinée, avec d'énormes sandwichs. Elle les posa rapidement sur la table de la cuisine et fonça vers moi pour me faire un gros câlin.

-Salut toi ! me dit-elle. Comment tu vas ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé pendant que j'étais absente ?

-Non, ça va. Sherry et Jake sont venus me voir quasiment tous les jours. Et j'étais seul avec Chris le matin et le soir.

-Oh, grand coquin ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en me donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes

Claire retourna à la cuisine, et je m'affalai sur le canapé. Sur le coup, je me rendis compte de deux choses. La première, c'est que j'étais quasiment sûr qu'elle avait amené quatre sandwichs. Elle devait avoir invité un duo, soit Jake et Sherry, soit Leon et Helena. Et la deuxième c'est que, malgré la quantité de perversités qui s'étaient accumulées dans ma tête par rapport à ma relation avec Chris, c'était un truc dont je n'avais jamais parlé avec lui. On était ensemble, et c'était super, mais… Je ne savais pas comment aborder avec lui le sujet du _niveau supérieur_. Je n'avais jamais eu de relations comme ça auparavant, alors il suffira de laisser le temps faire, je suppose.

Je sentis un poids à côté de moi dans le canapé, et je me tournai vers la personne qui venait de s'assoir. Claire m'avait vraiment manqué, avec son petit sourire omniprésent. Certes Sherry avait le même, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

-Tu ne devineras _jamais_ qui j'ai réussi à inviter à manger aujourd'hui ! déclara-t-elle

Donc je n'avais pas rêvé, il y avait bien plus que deux sandwichs.

-Jake Birkin et Sherry Muller ? devinai-je, d'un ton plus que sarcastique

-Mais non, toi aussi ! rit-elle. Non, quelqu'un de plus officiel, disons.

Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Ah, trop tard ! Tu verras bien ! Ne bouge pas, je vais ouvrir.

Claire se leva du canapé. J'étais sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle devait avoir croisé ses invités pas loin de la maison, et du coup elle avait racheté des sandwichs, et m'avait fait deviner juste au moment où elle était sûre que les invités arriveraient.

Au bout d'une petite minute, Claire revint dans le salon avec Jill, Sheva et Chris.

-Salut ! dit Sheva d'un ton souriant

-Bonjour Piers, me dit Jill d'un ton courtois. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien et vous, capitaine ?

-Bien, merci. Venez vous asseoir, on va discuter.

-D'accord.

Cette réunion n'était sûrement pas improvisée. Je tentai d'obtenir des renseignements auprès de Chris, mais il haussa les épaules en me disant qu'il n'était pas au courant, et que c'était Jill qui l'avait invité à rentrer chez lui.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les cinq autour de la table, en mangeant une quantité déraisonnable de frites, quand je sentis le regard insistant de Jill sur moi.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? tentai-je

Claire se leva de table, avec le cadavre de son sandwich, et disparut dans la cuisine.

-J'espère que tu es bien assis, Piers, me lança Sheva en me tapotant l'épaule. Même moi je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Ça n'aide pas beaucoup ce que tu dis, Sheva, dit Jill en fronçant les sourcils

-Quoi ? Je le préviens, dit Sheva en haussant les épaules

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Chris

Jill regarda Chris pendant une seconde, et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se retourner vers moi, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

-Lieutenant Piers Nivans, en ce jour, les trois têtes du B.S.A.A. vous nomment capitaine. Félicitations.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voiciii... la fin de Code Nivans II ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.<strong>

**Le petit secret, entre vous et moi c'est qu'il y aura une suite ! Qui sortira avant la fin de la semaine ! Encore un peu de patience, petits veinards ! :D**


End file.
